


Blood Moon

by TheDwellingDarkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Bonding, Eventual Smut, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Mystery, Or maybe not so eventual, Sorcerer!Akashi, Sorcerers, Soul Bond, Soul Magic, Vampire!Aomine, Werewolf!Kagami, past plays a major role, there are more with powers but I won't tag them here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwellingDarkness/pseuds/TheDwellingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires and werewolves have kept an unsteady pact for centuries under the watchful eyes of Sorcerers. But when attacks in Tokyo begin plaguing both factions, and evidence points both ways, the relative peace begins to crumble fast.</p><p>Young werewolf Kagami Taiga comes to Tokyo looking for answers to questions he does not know, and pureblood vampire Aomine Daiki has questions whose answers he may not want to find out. And for a reason unknown to either, there's some...connection between them that neither admits.</p><p>This is the story of how a werewolf with a fear of dogs and a vampire who loves napping in the sun would change everything, but they'd have to mess everything up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue + Chapter 1: Clockwork Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I started another multi-chaptered fic…hahaha… Don’t look at me like that! *runs away from pitchforks*
> 
> Some of you may know from [tumblr](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com/post/137000686366/blood-moon-prologue), but I’ve been thinking of writing a Vampire!Aomine x Werewolf!Kagami fic for quite some time now, and it’s finally here! I was originally going to start it later, around the time I was going to finish the Demons of Our Past, but I was in the mood for something supernatural.
> 
> The prologue is an origin story, like a fairy tale.
> 
> Enjoy! (I hope lol)

 

**Prologue**

 

A long, long time ago, there lived a wolf and a bat.

They were best friends, sleeping in the same cave, hunting together at night, living and learning together.

One day, an old man stumbled into their cave, hurt and bleeding from his mysterious attacker.

The wolf and the bat welcomed the man, giving him their food and providing him company. The wolf would snuggle up to him to keep him warm, the bat would find fresh fruit to nourish him and keep watch during the night.

The wolf and the bat envied humans, for their intelligence and their power. They were also scared of humans, and their weapons. But the old man was kind and caring. He was different.

One night under the light of a full moon, the old man asked the bat, “Would you like to become human?”

“But how?” the bat replied.

“I can do so, for I am a sorcerer,” the old man said. “But if you become human, you can never see the wolf again.”

Unknown to the bat, the wolf had been listening from the bushes. Misunderstanding the situation, thinking that the one human it trusted now took away its only friend, it howled in pain and anger and ran away, swearing to never meet the bat again.

The bat went to fly after its friend, when there was a shout and a young man stumbled into sight. He carried a wooden dagger, raising it as he walked towards the old man.

“Father,” he snarled angrily. “I failed once, but I will not again. I must kill you to inherit your power and your riches.”

The old man begged for his son to stop as the dagger came down. But in a flutter of leathery wings, the brave bat flew into the way, and the wooden stake pierced its tiny body.

“No!” the old man cried, falling to his knees to cradle the creature. He took out another dagger of pure silver, holding it out towards his son. “This is all I have, my son. Even my power dwindles as I age. Please, take it and leave.”

The son snatched the dagger, his eyes gleeful as he weighed its worth. He turned to the old man and smiled. “Why, thank you father. You should not have trusted me. Now I shall kill you with this.”

But before he could attack once more, a flash of white and grey darted out of the bushes and bit down on his neck. He screamed in pain, but before he died, he managed to shove the silver point into the wolf’s belly.

The old man scrambled over to the dying wolf, with the dying bat in his arms.

“Thank you for saving me,” he sobbed. “How do I repay you?”

“Save the bat,” the wolf whispered. “Let the bat lead a happy life.”

“No, save the wolf,” the bat pleaded. “For I cannot lead a happy life without the wolf.”

“I will use the rest of my power on you. I can turn you human, but not entirely,” the man replied, pulling out both daggers and laying them on the floor. To the wolf, he said, “You can only change back completely when the moon is full, as it is today.” To the bat, he said, “You will gain only little nutrition from food, and will have to drink blood for energy.” To both, he said, “You will live long and heal fast, but will have a dire flaw. For the cause of your injuries today will be the cause of your descendants’ weaknesses.”

He stared at the two with warmth in his eyes.

“And as an apology for staining your friendship, I will leave you with a gift. If you learn to form a bond as strong as your blood between you, then your faults will turn to strengths, and your lives will be irrevocably intertwined.”

The old man cast his final spell, and died.

And thus the werewolves and the vampires were born.

Of course, the secrets of the blood bond were lost in the annals of time, but this is a story of how they were rediscovered, and ironically, during an age when werewolves and vampires were at the tipping point of their most vicious battle yet.

This is the story of a young werewolf and a young vampire, who would change everything.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Clockwork Shadows**

 

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Hurried footsteps slapped against the cold cobbled path, furtive glances thrown over a shoulder as the full moon cast long shadows on the empty streets.

One of the shadows moved.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Panting breaths, scrambling feet and hands looking for purchase on stone walls, cast iron gates.

The shadow was moving faster, coming closer.

A small burst of hope at finding a foothold, relief turning sour when something grabbed clothes and pulled down. Eyes wide, a strangled cry for help cut short as a claw swiped down, too fast, too strong to stop.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

 

* * *

 

Eyes snapped open, and the figure sat up straight, skin clammy with sweat. He stumbled out of bed, the sheets tangling as though begging him to stay, stay and sleep…sleep for long…

He shook his head, the dizziness hindering his steps. He groaned as a spike of pain shot into his head, and he coughed into his hand, eyes wide at the red blood that dripped down his palm and chin. It had gotten worse.

 _No. Not yet. I still have time. I’ll_ make _time._

The grandfather clock was loud in the silent night.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

He fell to his knees before the dresser. It slid automatically open in front of him, and pale hands placed against the twin daggers on the soft red velvet. He sighed as a comforting buzz washed over him, and he felt the acidic burn in his stomach lessen. The blood from his hand left marks on one of them, but right before his eyes, the red streaks sizzled and disappeared.

His lips twitched involuntarily.

He looked outside, at the full moon. He stood up, no longer dizzy, no longer lethargic, tightening the robe around his waist. He walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door on the grandfather clock, an unmoving observer that never failed to remind him of his passing time.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

 

* * *

 

Hands shifted the strap of the bag that hung across the man’s broad shoulders. Wind ruffled red hair, and he took a deep breath, grinning widely to reveal sharp canines pressing against pink lips. He pulled the beanie down lower, forcing the two little bumps that pushed against the cloth at the top of his head to retreat. Excitement made him a little lax when it came to hiding his identity.

Sharp eyes scanned the area just outside the airport, the bustling people, the busy streets. And his crimson gaze rose to stare at the full moon above, washing him with silver light and rejuvenating him in a way only it could do.

It was different than what he had imagined, but once he was here, he felt it in his gut…the feeling he had longer for.

That emptiness inside of him that had been gnawing at him for so many years…the answer was here, somewhere, in this city they called Tokyo.

He took out the folded map he had stashed in his jacket pocket, licking his lips with anticipation. His keen night vision allowed him to see the tiny details on the paper even without any sunlight, and his eyes latched onto the place he had circled earlier.

Now all he had to do was get there.

 

* * *

 

A shiver ran down the seated figure’s spine, and navy eyes glanced around cautiously.

_What is this feeling?_

He stood up, stretching his lanky frame. The full moon did nothing for him, but the lack of sunlight made him feel stronger. He couldn’t stop that feeling of uneasiness in his chest, though, but there were many hours still for the sun to rise, and without any proof of anything, he couldn’t really complain to anyone.

_Is it the werewolves?_

His eyes narrowed with distrust. He couldn’t bring himself to trust those dogs, but then again, they didn’t seem to like him either. Well, there were a few towards whom he had grudging respect, but he could count their names on one hand.

He sighed, hopping down from the roof he had been sitting on.

Something had changed in the air, and he didn’t know if he liked it or not.

 

* * *

 

Pale blue ears flicked in the breeze, and a brown nose sniffed the air.

Blood, but not human.

 _This isn’t good_. The wolf pondered silently as it stood atop the hill, gazing down at the bright lights of the city below. Its eyes flashed as it caught another scent in the breeze.

Werewolf. New.

 _Interesting_.

It flicked its tail and turned around, trotting back into the forest that hedged one side of the large metropolitan city beneath it. Smelling one werewolf in the millions of people beneath wasn’t only due to the wolf’s skill, but rather the strength and peculiarity of the scent itself.

It seemed as though there would be a new addition to the pack.

 _Truly interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and werewolves are a bit different in this. Vampires are not “undead”, they have a heart that beats and they can be killed if a wooden stake pierces it. There’s a lot more to them, but that’ll come later. Only pureblood werewolves and vampires live longer, around 200-300 years. If they are part human, they will have an average lifespan. However, all of this will be explained as the story progresses, so don’t worry too much about it! The first chapter is sort of short, but it’s just kind of to set the mood. I have no idea how long this is going to be, it might not be that long but whatever. I hope you don’t mind whichever way XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are love <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and shit, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	2. Moonlit Meeting

A sigh left his lips as he lowered himself down on the park bench, his head throbbing and his muscles aching. Dirty yellow light from a nearby streetlamp made his dark red hair throw shadows on his face, and he frowned.

Kagami Taiga was not a patient man. Even less so when he was tired, hungry, and hopelessly lost.

The map was useless. It was well past midnight, and he couldn’t tell where he had ended up. He didn’t understand how the public transport system here worked, let alone what routes to use, and the street names on the map in his hands seldom matched his position.

He could’ve sworn he’s been going in circles. There was strange graffiti he kept passing by, scrawled onto walls and wooden posts. He hadn’t really examined it closely, but he guessed it was just some weird symbol, like a Japanese peace sign.

Even though the full moon gave him more energy than he would normally have so late into the night, a long flight and jet lag had taken their toll on him.

He took his sports bag – the only thing he had with him – and placed it on the bench. He shimmied back and lay down so that his head touched his bag at a slightly elevated position. The bench wasn’t big enough for his tall frame, and he had to lay on his side with his knees bent to fit, but it was better than moving around blindly in the middle of the night.

He felt his eyes droop close, his skin tingling gently under the moonlight. A small nap to rejuvenate. Just a small nap.

 

* * *

 

The vampire’s nose twitched, and he slowed his steps as he walked down the quiet alleys of Tokyo. He didn’t have as good a sense of smell as a werewolf, but he could definitely smell something different in the air. A buzzing in his pocket made him jump a little and he took out his phone. The name _Momoi Sastuki_ flashed on the screen and he answered the call with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

_“Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?”_ the voice on the other end huffed.

“Fine, then I’m a bit busy here,” he sighed, but before he could disconnect, Momoi started speaking with some urgency.

“ _Okay, okay, something_ is _wrong,”_ she conceded. _“But I’m not sure what. Akashi-kun just wants you to meet him as soon as you can. He’s calling all the purebloods.”_

The man scrunched his nose, peering at the moon. “At fucking three in the morning? Shouldn’t that guy be asleep?”

“ _Then it must be important. He called me just to pass this message to everyone._ ” She paused. “ _And what are you busy with?”_

The navy haired man hesitated. “I…I’m not sure.” His nose prickled when he picked up that scent in the air again. He couldn’t place it, what it was. It wasn’t vampire…or human exactly, or anything. It was just…strange. Not in a _bad_ way, just _different._ Slightly sweet, almost like vanilla.

“ _Dai-chan…another thing.”_ Momoi paused. _“Akashi said that he wants you to bring, uh, Mai-chan_. _Well, he didn’t say the name but that’s what he meant._ ”

“Mai-chan?” Aomine scoffed, but his eyes had narrowed with suspicion. “It’s been months. No, _years._ Not to mention a little suspicious.”

“ _I know, but if you want to know why you’re going to have to ask him yourself._ ”

“Fine. Tell him I’ll be there soon. I just have to check something out first.”

He put the phone away before his childhood friend could question or admonish him. He had work to do.

 

* * *

 

It was the discomfort that woke him. Kagami blinked his eyes open blearily, wincing and he moved onto his back and pain shot down his neck. His head was resting against the hard wood of his makeshift bed, and he groaned in pain, shuffling up so that his head hit the edge of the bench.

He sighed, drifting off again in his sleep…except…

His eyes snapped open, and his whole body numbed with panic.

His bag.

Kagami bolted upright, glancing around him wildly, behind the bench, under the seat. Nothing.

This was not good. Not good at all.

Because in that bag was something _extremely_ invaluable. And the only reason he was in Tokyo in the first place.

He titled his nose up and sniffed the air. He could smell lots of things, and the full moon had heightened his senses.

The bitter tang of the metal in the bench. The rotting smells of leaves and wood. Rancid stenches of smoke and oil left by cars. Disgusting smells of animal faeces, especially when the owners failed to clean up after their pets.

And there, another smell. Human, but different. Strong, recent.

Kagami stood up, ripping his beanie off to let twin red ears flick around. A bushy tail slipped out of the band of his pants and brushed the air, and he sighed at the relief. It was relaxing to be in his natural form. Nobody would see anything in the middle of the night, and with barely any lights around him.

He could hear footsteps, hushed whispers. The thieves were close, and he could catch up to them if he ran.

He bent his knees a little, feeling his muscles bunch and flex, feeling the energy from the silver light above him flood through his veins. His ears pulled back slightly, and his tail flicked in anticipation. His eyes flashed gold momentarily, and in a burst of wind and a flash of red hair, he was gone.

The three figures clad in scruffy clothes didn’t notice Kagami’s presence until he was right behind them, not because he was stealthy, but due to the speed of his arrival.

They turned around in surprise and Kagami growled at them, not worrying about his exposed ears and tail. If he was lucky his appearance would make them leave his stuff and scare them off. It wasn’t like he couldn’t just snatch his stuff back either way, given his agility. His night vision – strengthened by the full moon – allowed him to see each man in great detail despite the darkness.

“That’s my bag you got there,” Kagami scowled, glaring at the burglars. “So why don’t you hand it over?”

The three men were frozen in shock, then the man closest to him made a sound that sounded strangely like a laugh. He had a dark beanie pulled low on his forehead. “A fucking _were_? He smells funny for a _were_. No wonder we though he was just some lost bum.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow in confusion. Something wasn’t right.

A shorter guy had Kagami’s bag slung across his shoulders. He looked young, barely an adult. “What’s a dog doing on our territory?”

“If we knew, we would’ve killed him _and_ took his stuff,” the third spat, his greasy dreadlocks brushing his shoulders.

“I’m right here, you know,” Kagami fumed, feeling his face heat up at the slurs. These men…they weren’t shocked at him being a werewolf. They were _making fun_ of him. Threatening him. Did humans know about werewolves in Japan? It wasn’t like that in Los Angeles.

“We know,” the short one sneered, and that was when Kagami saw those lips pull back and two sharp canines pressed against the flesh. They weren’t like Kagami’s, they were thinner and longer. Kagami’s resembled wolf teeth, with a relatively wide base and a slight curve. These were more like those of a snake.

Fangs.

Kagami cocked his head, his heart thrumming with caution at the sight. “Vampire?”

“Yeah, you mutt,” Dreadlocks snorted. “Why don’t you scram before we gut you?”

Kagami bristled, his ears standing up in anger. “Fine, I’ll leave. But can you give me my stuff back?” Kagami didn’t understand the hostility, let alone after _they_ had robbed _him_. _Without_ knowing he was a werewolf, no less!

“Yeah, how about no?” the younger one rolled his eyes. “Technically, this is now _ours_ , since you’re a werewolf and this is _our_ area.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed and he dropped into a lower stance. “Wrong answer.” He shot forwards, dodging the first guy. Beanie shot his leg out to trip him, but Kagami managed to land on his hands and somersault over, jumping and grabbing his bag. He whooped in joy as he heard them yell, but saw the flash of silver a bit too late.

Dreadlocks drew a knife and slashed at Kagami, who managed to twist so that the blade buried itself in the bag instead. The redhead cursed as his prized possession ripped, jumping back before the tear could worsen. His ear twitched as he heard someone come up behind him, ducking before the punch could connect with the back of his head and using a leg to trip his assailant, dropping his bag in the process.

Unfortunately, that gave Dreadlocks an opportunity to make another swipe and Kagami hissed when a burning sensation ran down his forearm as he brought his hand up to defend himself. It wasn’t too painful, meaning it wasn’t silver at least. He kicked sideways and made contact with Dreadlock’s sternum, making him stumble back a few feet.

By then, Beanie had grabbed Kagami’s pack, but as he lifted it the contents clattered out of the ripped opening.

A slim wooden box rattled loudly on the ground, the lid shifting slightly.

_Fuck!_ Kagami pounced on it like a cat, shielding it with his body, completely ignoring his injury.

The three vampires stared at him curiously, and Dreadlocks grinned.

“We hadn’t checked the contents yet,” he leered. “But now I’m curious. Is it jewellery? Money?” He pointed his knife at Kagami. “Be a good dog and fetch.”

Kagami’s lips pulled back in a snarl and he felt his chest rumble in a growl. This was serious. They’d have to get through him before they got to that box.

The three stopped suddenly, their faces draining of colour. Kagami felt pleased at the reaction, until he realised they weren’t looking at him but rather something _above_ him.

A scent, spicy like cinnamon. A shiver down his spine, a curling heat in his gut.

His ears twitched, his tail quivered. Not with fear. Something else. Something a bit more…primal.

“You bring a fourth guy to attack me from behind?” Kagami asked lowly, but the smell in the air…it was _similar_ to those in front of him – a scent he now knew was “vampire” – however it was decidedly different.

Had he smelt it before?

The three vampires were still and speechless, eyes wide.

Kagami could no longer handle the suspense, and he grabbed the box before straightening up and slowly turning around.

There was a figure, tall and lanky, standing on a rooftop of the house behind Kagami, his silhouette backlit by the moonlight.

Kagami didn’t have to be any closer to feel the other one’s gaze, almost piercing through him. A flutter of clothes and the man was right in front of Kagami, narrow navy eyes regarding him coolly.

Kagami had the intense urge to close his eyes and breathe in that scent, deeply. To rub his head against that smell and _purr_ -

He shook his head. _What the fuck?_

That dark gaze slid from him to the three thieves. The man’s lips parted over long fangs, pulling down in a scowl. “You three. What the fuck are you doing, attacking a werewolf?”

Kagami found his voice before his attackers could find theirs. “Who are you?” The words came out dryer than he would’ve liked.

The vampire crossed his arms. “Aomine Daiki,” he said in a cold voice. “And you better have a damn good reason to be on my fucking land.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like having the chapters this length, as the story isn't as complicated as The Demons of Our Past, which requires longer chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update! I'm a slut for comments. <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and shit, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	3. Curious Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated. Enjoy!! ;D

_Aomine Daiki_.

Kagami’s ears twitched at the name. It was…strange. But Kagami couldn’t clearly remember hearing it anywhere.

Aomine’s cobalt eyes were still trained on him, but the whimpering of the other vampire tore his attention away.

“A-Aomine…” Beanie’s upper lip was beaded with sweat. “Y-you’re right! This wolf is on our land! Is his fault!”

“Y-yeah,” the young one agreed with a vigorous shake of his head. “No doubt this _were_ saw the signs!”

Aomine’s frown deepened, and Kagami was fairly certain that this particular vampire held some sort of authority above the others. “So you decide to attack him? Decades of work, fuck, _centuries_ of work, and you fucking try to ruin it over turf issues?” he snarled.

Kagami took a small step back but Aomine’s eyes pinned him to the spot.

“Don’t fucking move, werewolf. I’m not done with you either,” he snapped. “They aren’t completely wrong. You are on _vampire_ territory.”

Kagami’s ears drooped slightly, and he chewed his lips. Aomine’s gaze flicked to his mouth momentarily, seemingly following the movement of his teeth, and then down to his bleeding forearm, lingering for a split second. He suddenly shook his head and stepped past.

“I see your faces again and I will _rip_ off your balls, you fucking hear me? Now go!”

The three stammered and swallowed, shuffling their feet.

“NOW!”

The vampires scrambled away faster than Kagami had ever seen someone run before, leaving only him and Aomine alone under the moonlight.

“So…” Kagami bent down and gathered his things, frowning quietly at the rip in his bag. He could still sling it over his shoulder without letting anything drop, but he’d had to be careful. The wooden box, however, he shoved deep inside. “I guess I’ll just…”

A hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. “What are you?” Aomine glared down at him, his fangs bared, but there was a strange light in those slate blue eyes. Questioning, curious, maybe even a little…scared? Kagami could smell the emotions in the air, through that heady spicy-sweet scent.

He wanted to lean in, smell more, _lick it off_.

Kagami’s eyes widened in shock and he grabbed Aomine’s hand to get it off him, but the instant his skin touched the others, the vampire let go of him and took a step back. Kagami straightened his jacket, watching Aomine warily. “No need to get all handsy. But you _did_ introduce yourself so…” he held out his hand. “Kagami Taiga. Werewolf. _Duh_. As you can probably tell, I’m new here.”

Aomine didn’t shake the offered hand, ignoring it completely. Kagami felt a little affronted, but the guy seemed like an asshole anyway, so he stuffed his fists into his jacket pockets with a shrug.

“I should grab you by your fucking scruff and throw you out,” Aomine crossed his arms. “Why are you here? There’s a vampire mark on nearly every street corner. Why would you come here and not expect trouble?”

“Vampire mark?” Kagami looked around him, but all he could see was that weird peace sign or whatever, graffiti on walls and lampposts. “You mean that thing?”

Aomine slapped a hand to his forehead. “ _Yes_ , dumbass.”

“Hey!” Kagami scrunched his nose. “I thought it was a peace sign! Like that punk graffiti back in LA-”

“Peace sign?” Aomine’s jaw dropped. “Were you born under a _rock_? It’s the letter ‘V’, in a circle. V,” he held up two fingers, which frankly, looked like a peace sign. “A fucking V, you know, for _fucking VAMPIRE!_ ”

Kagami snorted, crossing his arms as well to mirror Aomine. “Well then, is the werewolf area stamped with a ‘W’?” He was half-serious when he said it, but Aomine looked like Kagami had just asked him whether the earth was flat.

The vampire pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you actually fucking kidding me right now?” he muttered under his breath.

Kagami bent down to try peeking at Aomine under his hand. “Is that a yes?”

“No, it’s not a fucking-” Aomine placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. “Werewolves are…their area is marked by an ‘L’. For ‘lycanthrope’,” he added before Kagami could ask. He shook his head in exasperation. “No, seriously, how do you not know this?”

“I told you, I’m new around here,” Kagami huffed, looking away. “I hadn’t even seen a real life vampire before today.”

Aomine stared at him in shock. “What?”

“I’d heard about them!” Kagami said defensively. “Read about them and stuff! But we never had this back home, I mean…everyone I knew was either human or werewolf. And there was a sorcerer or two too.”

Aomine threw his hands up in the air. “Well thank fuck you know about sorcerers, you damn airhead.”

By now, Kagami was _thoroughly_ insulted. “Fuck you!” he turned around taking the map out of his bag and opening it up, peering at it and nearby street names to figure out where he was. He didn’t need some dickhead vampire’s help. “Thanks for earlier, but I could’ve taken care of it myself. Now goodbye.” He started walking forwards but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “What, _Aomine_?” he growled over his shoulder.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “That’s the wrong direction, _Kagami_.”

 

* * *

Why was he doing this?

Why was he helping some random werewolf find his way to the werewolf headquarters in the middle of the night, during a full moon?

Aomine sighed. “This map is useless.”

“Look, it’s the only one I had, okay?” Kagami kicked at the ground.

“You’re lucky I don’t need a map to show you the way,” Aomine mumbled, squinting at the cartography. “Is this the Hiromi Theatre?”

Kagami looked over Aomine’s shoulder. “Yeah, but I couldn’t find it anywhere.”

Aomine’s eyebrows drew together. “Yeah, because it was demolished around a hundred years ago. I know because they have a stadium there now, named _after_ the theatre.” He scoffed, pushing the map against Kagami’s chest. “No wonder you were lost. That map is ancient! Where did you even get it? God, can’t you use Google Maps like the rest of us?”

Kagami rolled his eyes. “I don’t exactly have a cell phone plan here, now do I? I literally landed a few hours ago!”

“Fine, whatever,” Aomine’s eyes fell to Kagami’s arm, which was still covered with blood.

Werewolf blood was poisonous to vampires. It had been drilled into Aomine’s head from a very young age, and was one of the werewolves’ defences against vampires. It caused severe sickness, and in some cases, even death.

So why did it smell so good?

“You’re hurt.”

Kagami looked up at him in surprise. Aomine stared into those blood red eyes, the full moon throwing a sliver of silver in pools of crimson. He leaned closer, smelling that sweet smell.

“A-ah…” Kagami pulled at his ripped sleeve. “It’s just dried blood. The wound healed quickly, I didn’t even have to lick it,” he said softly, gazing up at Aomine, and Aomine saw his own face reflected in those striking eyes. “You know, full moon gives…werewolves…accelerated healing…” he swallowed, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Why, getting thirsty?”

_Yes._

Kagami’s eyes flickered to Aomine’s lips, then back up. “But, well, werewolf blood is poisonous, isn’t it?”

“So you know that much?” Aomine chuckled, and Kagami’s ears flicked at the sound.

“I’ve read all about it,” Kagami licked his lips and Aomine’s gaze followed the movement. “I’d just never _met_ a vampire before, that’s all. But you…smell different. Not like those other guys.”

Aomine realised he was close enough to see every soft crimson hair on Kagami’s ears, so soft, close enough to touch… He cleared his throat, looking away and pulling at his collar. _When did it get so hot?_ Kagami picked at his jacket, not meeting Aomine’s eyes.

“Don’t compare me to those brats,” Aomine said aloud. “They’re probably not even half vampire. That’s why they smell off.”

“So, you’re what? Pureblood?” Kagami’s voice had gone quiet.

“Yeah,” Aomine shot him a curious look. “What, problem?”

“Nah,” Kagami bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m a halfie.”

“Oh.” _Maybe that’s why he smells different from the other werewolves_. Aomine pursed his lip.

Even among vampires, there was tension between purebloods and mixed blood. Back in the day, purebloods were the rulers. Nowadays everyone wanted to be equal, and although there was an inherent urge to obey a pureblood’s orders, it was no longer law. Didn’t mean the prejudices against the mixed were any less, though.

Aomine wasn’t sure how it was like with werewolves, but he wasn’t expecting much of a difference. They were surprisingly alike, werewolves and vampires. More than they’d like to admit.

Aomine sniffed. Kagami _did_ smell different, but it wasn’t exactly human blood Aomine was smelling. The problem was Aomine had _no idea_ what it was. It was sweet and relaxing, but it also made his body tingle with excitement.

“Anyway,” Aomine ruffled his hair in agitation, breaking the awkward silence. “Let’s get you to the werewolf base.”

 

* * *

“We’re here.”

Kagami looked in confusion at metallic spiked fence in front of his face. “What’s this?”

“You guys like to be around nature, don’t you?” Aomine shrugged, walking down the length before they came to a cast iron gate. It had what looked like a crest engraved at the top, including a very prominent circle with a large ‘L’ in the centre. “West Tokyo belongs to the werewolves, including the nature reserves. This is the closest one.”

Kagami’s fingers wrapped around one of the curling designs on the gate, feeling the cold metal, smelling the rust. Was this where he belonged? He turned around. Aomine stood silently in front of him, and the moonlight outlined his navy hair with specks of silver, like a star studded night sky. His eyes were sapphire orbs that tugged at something in Kagami’s chest. “So,” Kagami’s voice was raspy. “This is goodbye.”

“Yeah. I doubt we’ll see each other again any time soon,” Aomine grinned dryly. “Try to stay out of trouble. Avoid the Vs.”

Kagami couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, the Vs-”

The smell hit him like an avalanche, but before he could even tell what was happening, a piercing howl rang through the air, causing his hair to rise.

A rush of air and suddenly, a huge black shape barrelled through, hitting Aomine in the chest and pinning him to the ground.

Other black figures appeared out of the shadows, triangular ears adorning heads and furry tails swishing from behind. The wolf on top of Aomine grumbled lowly, its silver-blue hair shimmering in the light.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aomine gasped, his chest aching from the blow.

“Aomine!” Kagami took a step forward, but a hand on his chest stopped him. He jumped in shock at the woman who had unexpectedly appeared next to him.

She stepped up to the captured vampire. “What an unpleasant surprise.”

“Tetsu,” Aomine squirmed. “Get the fuck off me!”

The wolf seemed to _grin_ , before leaning down and licking Aomine’s face.

“Oh _fuck! EW!_ ”

“Enough, Kuroko-kun,” the woman rolled her eyes. “What’s a pureblood vampire doing here? And with one of our own, no less.”

“Goddamn bitch,” Aomine groaned. “I swear if Mai-chan were here…”

“What’s going on?” Kagami raised his voice, completely dumbfounded. “Aomine…he helped me get here! I was lost, so he showed me the way.”

“Oh,” the woman’s eyebrows rose in obvious astonishment. “Seriously?”

“Yes, fuck, if you’d let me _explain_ before _attacking me!_ ” Aomine’s fangs flashed in irritation. “This is why I hate fucking werewolves.” Kagami flinched at the words, which Aomine happened to see. “W-well, _most_ werewolves,” he added in a mumble, trying to shove the animal away.

The wolf hopped off him, its golden eyes shining with hidden thoughts as it regarded the two newcomers.

The woman smiled at Kagami, her white canines stark against her lips. “New to town? Well, you’ve come to right place.” She held out her hand, her chocolate eyes glimmering. “Aida Riko. I’m the Alpha of this pack. Welcome to Tokyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you with all these updates because I don't know how often I can write once my classes start! But I'm also spoiling myself, because I love this shit XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are love <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and shit, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	4. Unforeseen Circumstances

“Alpha, huh? I’m Kagami. Kagami Taiga,” Kagami looked around himself with more attention. Riko smirked, her dark shirt helping her blend into the dark and her brown tail swishing gently at her back. The wolf – Kuroko – trotted up to him. Kagami blinked down into those round golden eyes. “H-hello there…”

Only purebloods could change into full wolves, and that too could only be done under the light of a full moon. This lupine gazing curiously at him was a pureblood.

“Anyway,” Aomine cleared his throat, slowly standing up while shooting wary glares at the werewolves. “I should go.” He was already late to the meeting Akashi had called for, any later and the results wouldn’t be…fun.

Riko’s eyes narrowed at him. “In a rush?”

“Only when you’re around,” Aomine muttered. His gaze met Kagami’s, and those crimson eyes grabbed him. He found it surprisingly difficult to nod a goodbye, turning around and ignoring the frowns of the people around him before he disappeared into the shadows.

A long sigh left Riko’s lips. “That…wasn’t what I was expecting.” Kagami raised an eyebrow as she turned around and pushed open the cast iron gate, beckoning him in. “Come on, we’ve got some talking to do.”

Kuroko flicked his tail against Kagami’s legs, then arched his back as if he was about to pounce. Kagami’s eyes widened as right in front of him, silver-blue fur melted into pale skin and a mop of light blue hair, keeping the tail and ears the same. Golden irises flickered into sky blue, and a thin short man stood up on two legs, pulling his arms over his shoulders to stretch his muscles.

“Hello, Kagami-kun,” the naked man smiled and Kagami squealed, stumbling back.

Kuroko’s pale lips twitched in amusement as Riko snorted. “What, never seen another wolf shift?” At Kagami’s lack of response, her face slackened. “Are you…wait, seriously?” She walked closer to him, sniffing his neck, and Kagami squirmed at the close distance. “You _look_ like a werewolf, but you smell…” she scrunched her nose. “Werewolf, but there’s something else there.” Her gaze caught on something around Kagami’s neck, hidden by his jacket and only visible from a close distance and by someone with sharp night vision. “What’s this?” she reached for it but Kagami stepped back, clutching the silver chain.

“It...it’s a charm. A protection charm,” Kagami replied.

Riko looked at him silently, then jerked a thumb at Kuroko, deciding to drop the matter. “You’ve seriously never seen someone morph?”

Kagami shrugged, avoiding looking at Kuroko as they all started walking deeper into the woods. It really was a nature reserve, with tall branches filtering the moonlight and throwing eerie shadows against the beaten path. “Well, I’ve seen my dad turn back, but he always had someone with a robe standing nearby…” he trailed off, biting his lip.

“So, your father’s a pureblood…” Riko shot him a glance. “But you…”

Kagami rubbed his arms. It seemed a little cold through his ripped jacket. “My mother was a human.”

“ _Was_?”

Kagami looked away. “Where are we going?”

The obvious change of topic didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha, but she realised she may have been pressing him a bit too much. This werewolf was interesting to say the least. “Back to our main cabin. We don’t literally live under the trees, unlike what those vamps might think,” she scowled. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m a mix too. My grandpa was a pureblood.”

It didn’t really make him feel better, but it _did_ make him curious. “So, how did you end up as Alpha, and not…” he motioned to Kuroko, still not looking straight at the man. He couldn’t believe someone was so comfortable walking around in their birthday suit.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko said quietly. “You get used to walking around with no clothes on when you can shift. It feels quite nice, and over here, it’s only us werewolves.”

Kagami flushed. _Did he read my mind?_

“I didn’t read your mind,” Kuroko smiled softly. “It was written all over your face.”

Riko laughed. “You’ve got a lot to learn. As to how I became Alpha? Maybe that’s a story for another day.” She pointed up the path to where Kagami could see artificial lighting shining through the foliage. “We’re here. Kuroko-kun, you have a report for me, don’t you? But maybe you should get dressed first.”

Kuroko nodded, and dashed ahead of Kagami. In a blur he turned from a running figure to a flash of silver fur as his wolf form bounded forwards, Kagami watching in awe. He’d always wished he could change, but he knew he couldn’t, so there was no point in trying.

No point to a lot of things, but he still had a purpose in Tokyo. He just didn’t know what it was yet.

“Why are you here?”

He looked across at Riko.

“In Tokyo. You’re not from here,” she grinned.

“Los Angeles. But my dad is originally from Japan,” Kagami kicked at the dead leaves. “I just came back because I wanted to, well, explore my heritage.”

Riko was sure he was being vague on purpose, but she’d figure out more about him later. All in due time. “Will you be here long?”

“As long as it takes,” Kagami replied softly.

As long as it took to do _what_ , Riko wasn’t entirely sure.

 

* * *

 

“Vampires only?” Riko leaned back on the wooden chair, resting her feet on the table. The boots shed dirt onto the polished wood, but she didn’t even glance at it.

“That’s what Kise-kun said,” Kuroko stood by the doorway. “Akashi-kun will be there too of course, but everyone else is a vampire, purebloods. I wouldn’t be able to go even if I wanted to, just like Kise-kun.”

“It was nice of him to tell you,” Riko snorted, looking into the flames of the fireplace. “Thought he’d hold a grudge over you quitting.”

“That was a long time ago,” Kuroko mumbled, staring into the heat as well.

Kagami felt out of place. He was in _Tokyo_ , the metropolitan giant of Japan. But he found himself sitting in a cabin deep in the woods of a nature reserve. Granted, it was a _huge_ cabin, and one of about half a dozen. It was the largest of them all, with a meeting room and kitchen, multiple bathrooms and bedrooms. It felt more like a holiday home. Flames from the fireplace in the room licked the marble top as Riko teased it with a poker.

“So,” Riko stood up, breaking the silence. “It’s early morning, I think it’s better if we introduce Kagami-kun to the rest of the pack later. After his first assignment.”

Kagami’s ears flicked. “Uh, sorry?”

“You’re not sleepy yet, right? What with the time difference and the full moon,” she directed at Kagami, her teeth flashing in a cheeky smile.

Kagami wanted to refuse any offer she made with that face, but thought better of it. “I-I’m fine.”

He had a bad feeling about this.

“Good,” Riko straightened her shirt and patted down her khaki pants. “Akashi’s security knows Kuroko’s smell, obviously, and unfortunately they know mine and my pack’s a bit too well too,” her mouth twisted. “Many a recon mission failed.”

“You mean many a _spying_ mission,” Kuroko said in a deadpan and ignored the glare Riko aimed at him.

She huffed. “Anyway, we needed new blood, and we got it.”

“What’s going on?” Kagami swallowed.

Her chocolate eyes flashed with mischief. “You’re going to spy on the vampires for us.”

 

* * *

 

 _Shit_. Aomine groaned as he ran past the men standing at the gates of the mansion, barrelling through the doors and skidding to a halt in the main hall.

He had forgotten to pick up Mai-chan, and when he’d gone back for her, he couldn’t find here anywhere, wasting more valuable time.

 _Shit_.

“This way, quick!”

He turned to see a woman with flowing pink hair waving wildly, her fangs pressed against her painted lips as she hissed at him to hurry up.

“Satsuki, fuck,” Aomine jogged over as she frowned at him, straightening his tie and running her hand through his hair to tidy it. At least, she was trying, but their height difference was making it a bit difficult. “It’s a long story-”

“Tell me later!” she snapped, pushing him into a room off to the side.

Aomine had been to Akashi’s place many times in the past, but the grandness of it always made him feel strange. The mansion was so big, he was sure even he hadn’t seen all of it yet. The meeting room was a bit more old-fashioned, with a high ceiling crisscrossed with wooden beams to support it. Originally designed to be an attached church, Akashi’s grandfather had stopped the construction halfway when he bought the place, and turned it into a meeting room for the VLSA.

The Vampire, Lycanthrope and Sorcerer Alliance. Founded a few centuries ago, and trying hard to keep things from falling apart.

Although today, it was obviously only vampires and sorcerers here. Sorcerer, if one was being pedantic. A single sorcerer, who was now staring at Aomine over the long table from his seat, with a mixture of anger and exasperation in his eyes.

“Sorry, Akashi,” Aomine rubbed his hair, messing it up again.

“Momoi-san informed me of your lateness, so I was expecting this,” Akashi sighed, resting his head against the back of his chair.

“Sastuki’s useful like that,” Aomine mumbled, plopping down in the only empty seat after Momoi had sat down. “Uhm, I couldn’t find Mai-chan…”

“I picked it up for you,” Momoi rolled her eyes when Aomine pouted at her. “Gave it to Akashi-kun.”

“Why you insist calling your priceless sword after a gravure idol, only you could know,” Akashi pressed his lips together, reaching beside him and placing a sleek katana on the table in front of him. Its ebony sheathe gleamed in the gentle lighting, and Akashi drew it out a slight bit to reveal a pure silver blade winking in the light.

A weapon created to kill werewolves.

“Mai-chan got married and quit the year I got this sword,” Aomine placed a hand on his heart in mock pain. “I had to dedicate it to her-”

“You’re fooling no one,” another man snapped, his glasses gleaming as he glowered at Aomine. “Horikita Mai married after you got that thing, so we all know it was to spite your father. Only you would choose such a method.”

“Shut up, Midorima. You aren’t even a vampire,” Aomine scowled, before his lips turned up in a wry smile at the memory. “But seriously, you should’ve _seen_ his face when I told him that I was naming the precious family heirloom after my favourite porn magazine model-”

“Shall we move on to business,” Akashi cut across their conversation. “The reason I called you is because there has been an attack, on a pureblood vampire, just earlier this night.”

Everyone leaned forwards with curiosity, but Aomine froze.

His skin prickled, but not with fear. His heart beat faster, but not with anxiety. He felt his toes curl at that familiar scent, light in the air, only now registering clearly in his brain.

He looked around him, but nobody had noticed. Akashi was talking, but Aomine couldn’t hear him.

No _fucking_ way.

He looked up slowly, and just as he did, something fell from the beams on the ceiling, dropping like a stone right in the centre of the table with a resounding _BANG._

A groan came from parted pink lips, and red lashes blinked blearily to stare upside down at Aomine. Crimson eyes dulled from the fall focused slowly on Aomine’s face.

Kagami Taiga gave him a wobbly grin; a werewolf caught right in the middle of a vampire meeting. “Uhm…surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope things are getting exciting. ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are love <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and shit, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	5. Enlightening Developments

“You showed him his room, right?”

Kuroko nodded.

Riko leaned against the window, gazing at the full moon. “Your thoughts?”

Kuroko walked up to her as she opened the window to let in some fresh air. “He’s…different.”

Riko snorted. “Have you ever seen a werewolf and vampire as cosy with each other as those two were? I was expecting it to be more violent. Makes one think, it does.”

“I’ve never seen Kagami-kun before, so I doubt Aomine-kun has either,” Kuroko supplied, his ears twitching as he pondered his own words. “Especially given Aomine-kun’s father…I really don’t see it happening,” he winced.

Riko shot him a glance, and it lingered on Kuroko’s back. Her nose twitched. “Not to mention his smell.”

“It _is_ strange,” Kuroko breathed deeply, closing his eyes. “But it’s also familiar. I just can’t place what it reminds me of, though. Are you sure it was wise to send him on such an important mission first thing?” he asked.

Riko shrugged. “If he’s hanging around, he needs to be acquainted with how things work around here. And he needs to earn his share if we’re housing him. Plus…” her teeth flashed in a dry grin. “Since Aomine-kun is going to be there, I’m sure Kagami-kun will be fine. They can take care of each other.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami hadn’t _planned_ on falling.

He’d been shown to his room by Kuroko, told to change into new jacket before being kicked out with vague directions. Kagami could now identify the smell of “vampire”, so he had just followed that scent. It led him to a large mansion, bordered by tall rock walls that he could easily scale up. The place, along with its stone architecture, reminded him more of a fort than where someone lived.

There was some sort of commotion near the cast iron gates that seemed to be the main entrance, and Kagami could smell a faint trace of blood in the air. Deciding it was best to avoid it, he climbed a bit up the outer walls and slipped through the closest open window.

_That_ was when he realised something important was going down, if the overly decorated room hadn’t given it away. He sniffed, and was bombarded of dizzyingly strong waves of vampire scent, along with a human…no, _sorcerer_. He scrambled up onto the bare beams of the ceiling just as the huge doors slammed open for half a dozen people to file inside and sit down around the elongated table.

Kagami hunkered down. The beam was narrow, but if he concentrated, he could balance well enough. He perked up his ears and curled his tail around the wood for a better grip. His bit his tongue when they started talking.

“So, we’re still missing Aomine…” the sorcerer, a man with bright red hair and a relatively small stature, sighed.

_He knows Aomine_. Kagami swallowed. The man's voice made Kagami’s skin prickle. _Strong_. _Fuck, he’s strong_. _Maybe more than-_

“He’ll be here soon!” a woman’s words interrupted Kagami’s thoughts. “I’ll wait for him outside. He’s probably off looking for the sword.”

_Sword? What sword?_ Kagami leaned forwards, his crimson gaze scanning the room more attentively. There was a man with green hair sitting to the right of the sorcerer, but he smelled completely human. To the sorcerer’s left was a tall man with purple hair, absently eating out of a bag of chips. The pink haired woman got up from her seat next to the human and placed a pale hand on the door to leave.

The second the door opened, Kagami’s eyes widened. He knew the smell that wafted in, this spicy sweet scent that made him feel hot inside. His ears flattened against his head, and he forcefully tampered the urge to purr loudly.

Aomine stumbled into the room with the woman at his heels, muttering apologies and sheepishly sitting down _right under_ Kagami. Kagami stared at him, following the way the artificial lighting highlighted the navy hair. His eyes slid down the long arms, the straight nose, and he was feeling strangely uncomfortable all of a sudden. He tried to readjust his position, his nails scrambling against the wood.

A flash of silver caught his attention. He jerked his head over to the sorcerer – his mind supplied the name _Akashi_ as Aomine had called him earlier – and the man held up a beautiful katana in his hands.

With a blade of pure silver.

Kagami’s eyes were glued to the weapon. His heart hammered in his chest, his palms started sweating. Fear pooled in his gut, alongside the curling warmth caused by Aomine’s scent to make a strange concoction in his stomach.

The sorcerer was talking. Something about an attack, on a vampire…but…

Kagami had leaned too much, and his sweat had slicked his grip.

And so he fell, quite spectacularly, almost as if in slow motion, banging his backside and his head loudly on the wooden table beneath. He groaned, his vision swimming only to clear and see an upside down Aomine staring at him in shock.

Kagami couldn’t help but give him a pained grin. “Uhm…surprise?”

 

* * *

 

There was a second of pure silence. Then all hell broke loose.

“What the _fuck_ , Kagami?!” Aomine yelled, standing up to send his chair clattering back.

“W-werewolf?” Midorima stuttered, for once having nothing smart to say.

Akashi was eerily quiet, but now he was standing. Mai-chan was in his hand, and suspiciously sliding out of its sheath.

“I-I can explain!” Kagami squeaked, rolling around to be on all fours, still on the table.

“You know him?” Momoi spluttered, her eyes wide as she backed up a little like Kagami was some sort of rabid dog.

Kagami lowered his head, his red ears twitching obliviously, those large cerise eyes downcast with embarrassment, his canines chewing his pink bottom lip.

For some reason, Aomine felt insulted by Momi’s reaction. “It’s fine Satsuki, he isn’t going to bite!” He snapped, eyes sliding towards Akashi. The sword hovered in front of the sorcerer. “H-hey, Akashi, what are you-?”

Akashi’s eyes flashed gold and the sword shot forwards in a wide arc.

Kagami’s breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, bracing for the attack just as the blade flashed across his vision.

Kagami opened his eyes to see the sword clatter to the ground, a splatter of red blood dripping down the blade and pooling on the table. Then he looked up in surprise.

Aomine had stopped his own sword, with the palm of his hand. He hissed as blood welled up in the wound, curling his fingers into a fist and holding it close to his chest. His white shirt was ruined, but he was more focused on Akashi. The sorcerer blinked, as though he had been in a trance.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Aomine growled, ignoring the pain in his left hand. It would heal in some time, but it still hurt like a bitch. He shot a glance behind him, to see Kagami gaping at him. If that blade had cut the werewolf, he would’ve bled to death.

Akashi placed his hands on the table, closing his eyes and sighing. He wobbled a little on his feet, but it stopped after another deep breath. He looked up, his red gaze steady and sure. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to hurt him, Aomine, just scare him. You came in the way, and so it cut you.” His eyes narrowed. “I’m the last person who would hurt a werewolf. You did not have to worry.”

Everyone had seen Aomine jump instinctively in the way, as though he wanted to protect a _werewolf_.

“Don’t turn this on me,” Aomine grumbled, glaring at the vampires around him. “And you keep your damn fangs to yourself, you bloodsuckers, you ain’t drinking this ambrosia.”

“I’m surprised you even know that word,” Midorima pushed his glasses up, but given by the tight grip of his other hand on the table, he was clearly still shaken. “Go to the infirmary. I’ll get someone to look at it.”

Aomine clicked his tongue.

“Take the werewolf to the guest room,” Akashi said, sitting down again. “I’ll speak to him later. We must finish what we started.”

“The _werewolf_ has a name,” Kagami mumbled, but Aomine shot him a look.

“Shut up, you’re in enough trouble as it is,” Aomine grabbed his forearm with his good hand and dragged him out.

He left Mai-chan on the table.

* * *

 

Aomine bit the inside of his cheek, hearing Kagami shuffling his feet behind him. _What am I doing, protecting a werewolf? This ends today. This is the last I see of him._ He pointed down the hallway. “Take the first left, and it’s the first door to your right. Sit and wait like a good little doggy.”

“Wait!” Kagami grabbed Aomine’s shoulder as he turned around, deciding to ignore the “doggy” comment in favour of what was more important. “You’re still bleeding.”

Aomine frowned at the trail of blood droplets he had left on the floor. “Yeah, well, vampires don’t heal as fast as you guys on a full moon, okay? It’s going to take at least an hour with a cut this deep. So, if you don’t mind, I need to get it wrapped up…” he took a small step back.

“I-I think I can help,” Kagami ruffled his hair. “I mean, it’s the least I can do, after you jumped in like that.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “What? You have a first aid kit somewhere?” he drawled.

“Werewolf saliva has healing properties,” Kagami snapped, grabbing Aomine’s left hand. “So can I?”

Aomine stared at him blankly. “You…you’re gonna lick it?” He tried to jerk his hand back but Kagami’s grip was surprisingly strong.

“It works on humans!” Kagami scrunched his nose. “Why wouldn’t it work on vampires?”

“Isn’t…isn’t it poisonous?” Aomine asked hesitantly.

“That’s the other way around, dumbass,” Kagami brought his hand up to his mouth, and Aomine’s eyes followed Kagami’s tongue as he licked his lips. “I’m…pretty sure this’ll work. Even though it was silver, on you, it was like a normal cut. So it’ll heal like a normal cut. Probably.”

“ _Probably_ -?” Aomine’s voice choked when Kagami’s warm tongue pressed against his skin, and started licking. He couldn’t stop looking at Kagami’s tongue. He was riveted, bewitched. Kagami lapped at his blood, trailing his tongue along the long cut on his palm. It tingled, all down Aomine’s arm. Aomine could hear his heart beating in his chest. His face felt hot, and he had no idea why.

Kagami was a _werewolf_. Aomine…Aomine wasn’t supposed to like werewolves.

Right?

Kagami’s hands held Aomine’s wrist gently as he tilted his head, making sure to get at the entire wound. Slowly, gently, his tongue slid along the dark skin, and he finally raised his eyes to meet Aomine’s sharp cobalt gaze.

They froze in that moment, just staring at each other with the silver moonlight trickling through the windows beside them, casting a surreal glow in their eyes.

Kagami dropped Aomine’s arm. He cleared his throat, and when he looked away it felt like some spell had been broken. “I think it worked,” he said, his voice a little breathy.

He was right. The cut was gone, like it had never been there.

Aomine moved without thinking. He cupped Kagami’s face with his hand, swiping a thumb across red tinted lips. “You have my blood on you,” he rasped, bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking it off without a second thought. He didn’t miss Kagami’s gaze following the movement attentively.

It tasted like his own blood, but it also tasted like something else.

Beneath that bitter tang was something sweet, like vanilla. Something intoxicating.

Was this how Kagami tasted like?

He wanted more.

* * *

 

Kagami wasn’t a vampire. Kagami wasn’t supposed to like drinking other people’s blood.

Blood tasted strong, bitter, disgusting. He’d only licked his own wounds, and his friends’ on occasion.

This was the first time he had tried it on a vampire, but for some reason…he’d really thought it would work.

And it had.

And it _hadn’t_ tasted disgusting.

It had tasted like blood, of course, but there was something different about it. A pleasant prickle that ran down his throat, a thrum in his veins, a heat under his skin as he licked Aomine.

It made him…not mind doing it again.

And when Aomine wiped the blood away from his mouth, Kagami couldn’t stop looking, _drowning_ in those dark blue eyes. His body moved forwards on his own accord, and he saw Aomine’s eyelids droop a little, and they were inches apart. Kagami could feel Aomine’s breath on his lips, so close-

“I believe we have a lot to talk about.”

Kagami jerked back, almost tripping over his own tail.

What was he _thinking_?!

He turned around to see Akashi looking at him coolly, his arms held behind his back. He walked towards them, and into the gap that had been created between Aomine and Kagami. Aomine was pointedly looking out the window like the other two didn’t exist. Kagami brushed imaginary dirt off his pants and nodded, feeling his throat clenching with anticipation.

“Aomine, take this. It _is_ yours, after all.” Akashi tossed the sheathed sword, which Aomine caught smoothly. “Midorima wants to talk to you.” It was a clear dismissal. The vampire scowled at the blade, meeting Kagami’s eyes briefly before nodding at Akashi. He seemed to hesitate, but bit his lip before turning around and leaving.

Akashi placed a hand on Kagami’s back, and smiled. “Now, Kagami, was it? Let’s go inside. I have a lot of questions for you.”

Kagami looked behind him, but Aomine was already gone.

He’d have to do this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and shit, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	6. Questioning Motives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope you guys are getting excited about this, because I'm vibrating just writing it!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy~~!

The heavy wooden door creaked open ominously, and Akashi stepped aside to let Kagami walk past him. The room was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner, throwing a golden glow on the couches that surrounded a low lying table. The large windows that stretched across one wall allowed Kagami to see the first hints of sunlight bleeding into the sky.

 _Sunrise already, huh?_ Kagami sighed to himself. Four more weeks before he could feel the strength of the full moon in his veins again.

He had a feeling he was going to need it.

“Please, take a seat,” Akashi motioned, moving to a table on the side and bringing over a tray with two cups and a pot. He set it down on the low table, gracefully pouring out watery tea for both of them. “Help yourself.”

Kagami went to refuse, but his stomach protested rather loudly, and he swore he saw a corner of Akashi’s mouth twitch.

“You haven’t eaten in some time, have you?” he observed, sitting down opposite Kagami.

Kagami felt uneasy, lifting the china cup and sniffing it. Smelt like green tea. He sipped it. Tasted like green tea, too, through the aftertaste of Aomine’s blood on his tongue.

“It isn’t poisoned,” Akashi’s voice held a hint of amusement, and he made an example by drinking his own tea.

Kagami flushed, finding his voice. “W-what am I doing here?”

“That’s the question _I’m_ meant to ask _you_ ,” Akashi said. “But before we proceed, I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I did not mean to harm anyone in any way, but circumstances are…” he stared at the leaves in the cup, and seemed a little lost in them. “Complicated.”

“Well, I can’t really blame you for it,” Kagami smiled weakly. “I’m the one who…dropped in.”

Akashi snorted. “Indeed. I hope you realise your position. A werewolf spying on a confidential vampires-only meeting is what one could call a crime, by VLSA standards. Do not assume that I am biased in any way,” his pale red eyes bore into Kagami’s deeper ones. “If it were a lycanthrope meeting and a vampire were to have ‘dropped in’, they would have to be punished as well. But I have not seen you here before, and I assume you do not know our laws. If you tell me who you’re working for, I think we can come to some agreement.”

Kagami chewed his lip. He was here under Riko’s orders, but…technically speaking, Riko was now his Alpha. He was part of her pack. But he _had_ just met them… Should he sell them out?

Apparently, Akashi took Kagami’s pause as disagreement. “I guess werewolf loyalty is truly more than a myth,” he said quietly. “Fine, if you are to behave that way, then I will need some details on you. What is your name? Where are you from?”

Was he getting _arrested?_ Kagami’s ears stood up in agitation and he put the cup down. “U-uh, I swear I didn’t hear anything! I was too-” He broke off. In truth, he has been too caught up with Aomine to pay attention to the meeting at all.

A muscle jumped in Akashi’s jaw. “My name is Akashi Seijuurou. I am the current head of the Vampire, Lycanthrope and Sorcerer Alliance here in Japan.” Kagami’s hackles rose at the change in tone, and he felt his muscles instinctually tense as though he would have to bolt at any second. “As a lycanthrope, you answer to me. You may not want to give up your pack name for your pack’s sake, but when it comes to information pertaining only to you, I expect straight answers. Now… _who are you, and why are you here?_ ”

Kagami felt his skin prickle, his mouth run dry.

Akashi’s red eyes shone gold in the light of the rising sun. “ _Tell me everything._ ”

The chain around Kagami’s neck burned cold. His head swam, and sweat broke out on his skin. He opened his mouth, and it was as though someone else were speaking.

_Who are you?_

“My name is Kagami Taiga,” he rasped. “My…mother was human, and my father…is a pureblood werewolf. I was raised in Los Angeles, and my flight landed here at ten last night.”

_Why are you here?_

“The reason I came here is because I…” the words scraped against his throat. “I need to…” he found it hard to breathe, but he had to say it. For some reason, he thought he would die if he didn’t.

Why was he here?

_A cheeky smirk, laughter in the woods._

_You’re so slow Taiga. Catch up!_

His head swam, and his claws tore at the cloth of the seat. His necklace felt like it was choking him.

_There’s something here…to fill in that gaping hole…_

_Missing something…nostalgic…_

_What did she say? Why am I here?_

The words found themselves and he gasped them out.

“I’m here for the Blood Moon Festival.”

* * *

 

Aomine scowled as he skulked into the west wing of the manor, pushing open the door to the built in clinic.

“Someone’s in a sour mood.”

Aomine glared at the man who peeked at him from behind a curtain at the other end of the room, sharp grey eyes light with humour. “Fuck off, Takao.”

Takao smiled, his fangs shining in the soft lighting. “I heard we have a visitor!”

“Shut up, Takao,” a familiar voice snapped and the curtain was pulled aside. A man with emerald eyes and matching hair glared at Aomine. Midorima was human, but one of the most well versed doctors when it came to all things supernatural. He turned back to Takao, grabbing his arm and yanking out the needle that was in his vein.

“Ow, Shin-chan!” Takao pouted.

“Sorry,” Midorima muttered softly, pressing a wad of cotton against the bead of blood that appeared.

Aomine smirked. “Huh, donating blood again?”

“It’s for research,” Midorima huffed, collecting the tubes. “Speaking of which, seeing that you got cut yourself, I’d like to use this opportunity to collect some of your pure blood…” he trailed off when he saw that Aomine’s wound no longer existed. “What? It shouldn’t have healed that quickly!”

“I got help,” Aomine mumbled. “Anyway, if this was it, too bad but you’re not getting my blood. Can I leave now?”

Miodrima frowned at the lack of answer. “Don’t go just yet.” He went to a locker and punched in the combination. “When was the last time you had blood?” he asked, taking out a marked packet full of thick red liquid. “You lost quite a bit in there, too.”

“I had some a few days back,” Aomine shrugged.

“You need at least a three litres every week, _minimum_ , you know that,” Midorima seethed. “If you don’t take care, your health will fail, and you have many responsibilities as a pureblood-”

“Blah, blah, nag, nag,” Aomine rolled his eyes, snatching the pouch. “I’m drinking it, okay?” he bared his fangs and sank them into the indicated area. A burst of blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat, but he couldn’t help but wince.

“You’re really something,” Takao snorted, rolling down his sleeve. “Who ever heard of a vamp who hates blood?”

Aomine licked his lips, only realising how deprived he was once he clearly felt the strength returning into his body. “I don’t hate it, I just don’t like it. I mean, it just tastes funny.”

“That’s like a human not liking the taste of water,” Midorima clicked his tongue. “Well, as long as you continue to get your required amount.”

The government ensured the VLSA got enough donated blood to feed the vampire population. Nobody wanted rabid vampires attacking humans.

After all, if that ever happened, the Crimson Claw would have to be called.

Aomine shivered. They weren’t a nice bunch, even after their previous head retired. Aomine had never met him, but he’d heard enough stories of the famous vampire killer, known only as _Claw_. If this were anyone else, he’d have laughed at the name.

There were also those who were hired to hunt werewolves, but that was something Aomine didn’t like talking about either.

Akashi’s words before their meeting was interrupted resounded in his mind.

_There has been an attack, on a pureblood vampire._

Aomine felt a hand on his shoulder. Takao’s eyes reflected slight concern at the expression on Aomine’s face. “Hey, everything okay?”

Aomine nodded. “Yeah.”

But he had the feeling that it wouldn’t be very soon.

 

* * *

 

Kagami blinked away the pain, bright spots dancing in his vision as he got his bearings. His shirt was sticking to his back, his hair plastered to his forehead. There was a groan, and he looked up from where he had fallen against the back of the sofa to see Akashi cradling his face in his hands.

His nose twitched. There was a smell in the air, familiar. And not in the good way.

He looked around him. The room was in a mess, the tray upturned, the china pot on the floor. If he squinted, he could’ve sworn there was a crack in the window.

He rubbed his neck, but couldn’t feel any burns or marks. It really had felt like his chain had been strangling him.

“What happened?” his voice was no louder than a whisper.

Akashi heard him nonetheless, raising his head. His face was ashen, his gaze bloodshot. The bags under his eyes seemed magnified all of a sudden, as though in those brief moments he had spent days without sleep.

“I-I’m sorry,” his voice broke, and he went to stand but his legs couldn’t hold his weight properly. He cursed under his breath. “I lose a bit of control sometimes. I apologise.”

“It’s stared, hasn’t it?” Kagami spoke before he could stop himself. “The deterioration. I can smell it on you. It’s slight, but it’s there.”

Akashi shot him a look of shock that morphed into one of cold anger. “I still have time. Watch your tongue, Kagami. My patience runs thin as it is.”

Kagami had smelt it before, seen it before. He had seen it happen to _her_.

A sharp knock on the door jolted both the redheads out of their heavy silence.

Akashi frowned. “Come in.”

A head popped in, twin ears peeking out of tousled blonde hair. “Akashicchi, we…uh, we have guests. Aida Riko, to be more exact, asking for your presence,” the young werewolf bit his lip, his eyes flickering over the carnage but wisely not commenting on it.

“Go and see to her, Kise. I’ll be there soon.”

Kise hesitated. “She…she’s asking for a Kagami Taiga, too.”

Akashi took in a breath. “Very well. Kagami, follow him. I will be there shortly.”

Kise held the door open and Kagami got up slowly, avoiding the spilt tea as he tiptoed towards the door.

“And Kagami,” Akashi called out. Kagami turned around to face him with some apprehension. Some of the colour had returned to Akashi’s face, but he hadn’t stood up yet. “You’d do well to stay away from Aomine Daiki, for both your benefit and his.”

Kagami felt a stab of irrational irritation at the words. “Why?”

Akashi pursed his lips. “That silver sword. Would anyone make a sword of pure silver for any other purpose than the hunting and killing of werewolves?”

Kagami didn’t like where this was going.

“That sword is an Aomine family heirloom,” Akashi bent down and picked up the tray, shaking the tea off it. “And it’s not the only silver weapon they have. Maybe you should wonder as to why that may be the case.”

Kagami swallowed, turning around and closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Akashi stood up, but his knees buckled and he barely avoided cracking his head against the corner of the table. His fingers scratched the wood under him, and a harsh cough racked his body.

Drops of red splattered against the timber.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Not yet. I still have time._

His eyelids fluttered over golden irises.

_I will make more time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is it picking up? XD There are a shit ton of clues in this chapter guys, I hope you have fun picking them apart.
> 
> Comments keep me alive and writing <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	7. Dangerous Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something early for AoKaga Day since I probably won't be able to write anything on the day itself <3 I hope you enjoy!

Kagami trailed behind the blond werewolf wearily, his thoughts racing. What had gone down in there…it had been magic. He’d had a spell cast on him, forcing him to tell the truth to any question Akashi asked. Kagami didn’t think he was overly resistant to magic or anything, but the amount of magic poured into that spell had been so overwhelming as to disturb the whole room. No wonder he’d smelt the sour stench of soul deterioration after it. Akashi was overdoing it.

He fiddled with his chain. Cold metal. Like always. Yet he was so _sure_ it burned him.

His eyes flitted to the windows. If Riko were here, and asking for him, she probably knew he had been caught. And yet she was risking her own name to come find him. Loyalty went both ways, it seemed, and it made Kagami’s lips twitch.

“Kagami Taiga, right?”

Kagami’s ears perked, his crimson eyes meeting golden. “Y-yeah. Kise, right?”

Kise grinned, slowing his pace so that he came up beside Kagami. “I haven’t seen you around. How are you finding your new pack? Aida-san being a good Alpha?”

“Well, I only met her once,” Kagami ruffled his hair sheepishly. “But yeah, I think I can trust her.”

“Don’t they all,” Kise whispered, but changed his serious expression quickly into a smile. They came up to the main entrance, where two familiar figures were hanging by the door. “Anyway, here they are, I’ll just leave you to it…”

“Oi, Kise-kun,” Riko had her hands on her hips, and her teeth bared in a growl. “Where’s Akashi?”

Kise’s ears flattened and his eye twitched. “He’ll be here shortly.”

“Kagami-kun, I see you got yourself caught,” Riko rolled her eyes. “Just as Kuroko-kun thought.”

Kuroko nodded at Kagami.

Kagami flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry…”

“No, it’s my fault for sending you on such a difficult task first thing. You probably haven’t even gotten enough sleep yet,” Riko sighed, walking up to him and patting his back. “This is my mess as much as it is yours, maybe more so. Once Akashi is here, I’ll sort it out with him.”

“You shouldn’t have made the mess in the first place,” Kise mumbled.

Riko shot him a glare. “Huh? Is there a problem, Kise-kun?”

Kise’s lips pulled up in a forced grin. “Of course not. You’ve clearly proved yourself, _Alpha_. I just think you should have better control over your subordinates. Or maybe act honourably, and not stain the werewolf reputation.”

Riko scowled. “Right, because you know all about good reputation, don’t you, _pureblood?_ You’re born with that silver spoon up your ass.”

Kagami looked between the two. “Hey, what’s wrong…?”

Kuroko placed a hand on his shoulder. “Kise-kun believes that only purebloods should be pack Alphas.”

“You know I’m right, Kurokocchi, but you still won’t leave her pack,” Kise frowned. “We age slower, live longer. We have more experience. We are _stronger_. We have more time to make the pack better. We can actually turn into wolves, we…we aren’t some…”

“Some _what?_ ” Riko sneered. “Halfie? Not a _true_ werewolf? So what, we can’t be leaders? We can’t get the same rights?”

Kise fidgeted uncomfortably. “I don’t mean it that way, I just want what’s best for the pack-”

“My father was a fine Alpha, and I’ll be just as damn good, pureblood or not,” Riko huffed.

“Silence.”

They looked over to where Akashi was walking up to them. Kagami’s eyes narrowed. Akashi’s skin looked much healthier, and his posture was straight and strong. The smell from earlier was no longer coming off him.

Kagami felt slightly uneasy, but stayed quiet.

“I thought we solved this matter years ago,” Akashi snapped at Kise and Riko. “Kise, Aida is Alpha of the Seirin area pack, and Kuroko joined her of his own free will,” Akashi sighed as though he had repeated this countless times. “You’ll have to deal with the fact that she’s not pureblood. Now scram, I’m sure you left Kasamatsu to deal with your lot. Maybe you should start acting like the Alpha you are.”

Kise’s ears drooped and he bowed his head, nodding. “Bye Kurokocchi,” he waved, throwing a smile at Kagami but ignoring Riko on his way out.

“What was that…?” Kagami whispered to Kuroko.

“We say vampires are our enemies, but we seem to have plenty of discord amongst ourselves,” Kuroko shrugged, but his words were heavy.

“Now, Aida…” Akashi turned to her. “I thought Kagami’s one of yours. You were always one to charge straight ahead without a care in the world.”

“It was wrong of me, I know,” Riko pursed her lips. “But you know how I feel about these personalised meetings. If there’s something happening, we all deserve to know about it.” She paused, before adding: “I saw it. Outside the gates. They’ve moved the body, but I saw the blood. The stench is still in the air. It’s vampire, isn’t it?”

Akashi gazed at her silently before nodding. “Yes. Last night. Perhaps it was wrong of me not to invite you, since this death has a lot more to do with you than you’d like.

Riko’s tail flicked agitatedly. “What do you mean?”

“Midorima is still working with the evidence, but one thing is certain,” Akashi’s eyes never left hers. “The killer was a werewolf.”

“Not mine,” she said instantly, shaking her head. “My pack would never do such a thing.”

“It could be _any_ werewolf,” Akashi folded his arms. “But for now, we need every werewolf to stay in Tokyo. Kagami Taiga, you said your flight landed at ten, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kagami answered carefully.

“Time of death was around midnight. Where were you then?”

Kagami gaped at him. “Y-you can’t be serious, right?”

Akashi waited.

Kagami grit his teeth. “I was sleeping. On a bench. And then I met some vampires…Aomine!” he snapped his fingers. “I met Aomine! He can vouch for me! I didn’t kill anyone!”

“Calm down, Kagami-kun, I doubt you could hurt a fly,” Riko snapped, glaring at Akashi. “Can you stop accusing everyone?”

“I have to conduct a thorough investigation,” Akashi’s eyes flashed. “This is bad, Aida. The victim…she was an Aomine recruit.”

Riko’s face drained. “ _What?_ ”

“The Aomine family are the country’s top werewolf hunters,” Kuroko said quietly into Kagami’s ear.

Kagami turned away. “Akashi...hinted it. Told me to stay away.”

“Not bad advice,” Kuroko nodded slightly. “Aomine-kun and I…we used to be friends. But, well, we have different roles to play in this world. Sometimes, we have to stay with our own.”

Akashi pinched his nose. “We are two months away from the Blood Moon Festival. I don’t want a repeat of what happened when my grandfather oversaw it last time. This is the absolute worst time for this to be happening.”

“Or the best time. If they want to start something. _Shit_ ,” Riko hissed. “An _Aomine?_ ”

“She was a recruit, not yet inducted into the family. She didn’t have a crest yet,” Akashi elaborated. “But that makes this act very close to…starting something none of us want.”

 

* * *

 

Aomine was resting his head against the cold glass of the window, his navy gaze following the trio of werewolves as they walked out of the main gates and out of sight.

_Kagami Taiga_.

He closed his eyes. He’d had a werewolf friend once, a best friend. Kuroko. And then his father had told him to break off the friendship. As a werewolf hunter, he couldn’t have werewolf friends. Nothing to compromise him, nothing to make him hesitate on the job. Nothing to give him any emotional attachment.

A rabid werewolf was a mad dog that had to be put down. And every werewolf was a dog that could go mad.

He breathed in deeply, subconsciously wishing he could smell that vanilla, taste that sweetness on his lips. Drink the blood that ran under tanned skin.

His insides twisted. He…he wanted…he wanted to…

“Aomine.”

Aomine jerked out of his reverie, rubbing his face. _What am I thinking? Werewolf blood is poisonous. Maybe I’m just thirsty. But I just drank._ He turned around to see Akashi leaning against the window next to him. “Hey.”

Akashi stepped closer. “I need to see your crest.”

Aomine raised a brow. “Why-?”

“ _Now_ ,” Akashi’s eyes flashed gold.

Aomine was unbuttoning his shirt before he even realised what he was doing. He opened it so that the tattoo that stained the skin above his vampire heart was visible in the morning light.

The Aomine family crest was black against his dark skin, a shield the size of his fist surrounded with curled dragon wings and topped with a snake baring its fangs. Unreadable words were inscribed within. It was bestowed by any sorcerer, a spellbound sign that protected every Aomine from having a normal wooden stake driven through their heart, like a magical barrier. It was a necessary precaution for werewolf hunters, given how fast and vicious lycanthropes could be.

He flinched when Akashi’s cold fingers touched it. “Hey, what are you-?” he gasped as his head started spinning, and his skin burned where the crest was inscribed.

_Silver light through leaves._

_Darkness, full moon._

_Running, running away. Someone chasing him._

_“RUN! NO! RUN, DAIKI!”_

He gasped, pulling away and panting as he tried to catch his breath. “W-what the fuck, Akashi!” he yelled, his head throbbing. Those images…memories…? No…no…they were fleeting, and he couldn’t remember what he saw anymore. He looked up at Akashi, whose lips were pressed in a thin line. “Akashi?”

“Looks like my suspicions were right,” Akashi mumbled under his breath.

Aomine tilted his head. “What?”

“The spell still works,” Akashi said simply. “Tell me, Daiki, what is Kagami Taiga to you?

Aomine blinked at the sudden topic change, buttoning up his shirt and trying to calm his heartbeat. _Daiki? That’s new._ “Uh, what do you mean?”

“You met him today, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Aomine scrunched his nose.

“Well, you seemed quite friendly with him,” Akashi said dryly.

Aomine scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What it sounds like,” Akashi turned around and started walking away. “Well, you don’t need me to tell you how your father feels about you having werewolf connections,” he added over his shoulder.

Aomine straightened his collar, glaring at Akashi’s back. There was something different about the man, his behaviour. Aomine rubbed his head. He needed a nap.

 

* * *

 

“Get some sleep,” Riko told Kagami when they reached their lodgings. “I have some things to take care of myself.”

“Just one thing…” Kagami grabbed Riko’s shoulder. “With Akashi…how long has he been that way?”

Riko looked at him curiously. “What way?”

“His soul is deteriorating,” Kagami said as though it was an obvious observation. “I smelt it on him. He looks young, so I was wondering how it could have started so soon.”

He knew a few sorcerers. With their power came a price. Every spell they used, they needed energy to cast it. And that energy would come from their own life essence.

As a sorcerer became older, they would wither away. Lose simple bodily functions, become weaker and weaker until they would finally die. Some refused to use their powers because of the fact. Others used them sparingly.

Kagami had rarely seen someone so young so far gone as Akashi.

Of course, there was _her_ , but Kagami didn’t like remembering that.

“Really?” Riko looked confused. “He’s fine, isn’t he?”

Kuroko cocked his head. “Every time we’ve seen him, he’s been fine. He’s too young to get soul sick.”

Riko crossed her arms. “Akashi doesn’t use his powers generously. He’s very conservative. When did you smell it on him? He was in top shape when we met him.”

“Back when…” Kagami hesitated. “He used his magic.” But they were right. Akashi was fine afterwards, and deterioration didn’t just _disappear_. Maybe he had gotten confused. Even Akashi had refused the notion when Kagami had confronted him. “No, never mind, I’m probably imagining it.”

Riko grunted. “Right, well, if that’s it-”

“What’s the Blood Moon Festival?” Kagami blurted. At curious looks from the other two, he ducked his head. “I’ve heard of it. I just don’t know why it’s so important. Actually…I’m here because of it. I’m here in Japan because I want to attend it.”

“You came to the other side of the world for something you don’t even know?” Riko snorted. “People have done more for less, I guess,” she shrugged.

“It’s just a way to celebrate the bond between werewolves and vampires,” Kuroko explained. “The purebloods of both sides will gather as well. Kind of like peace talks, so hearing of a pureblood vampire’s death caused by a werewolf so close to it is a bit worrying.”

“And it’s a blood moon that day,” Riko looked up at the sky, as though visualising it there. “In two months, the blood moon will appear. A full moon that gives werewolves power, and the moon’s blood colour will also energize the vampires. A night where both are of equal strength.”

_A time when the most powerful will be their most powerful._

_A time when the strongest werewolves and vampires will be in the same place, at the same time._

Riko grimaced, unease settling in the pit of her stomach.

The Blood Moon Festival. A perfect field to start a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me alive and writing <3 FEED ME.
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles, visit my tumblr here! For my personal tumblr, click here!


	8. Fragile Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying guys! I have finals!! But instead I'm doing this...!! Because I don't want to study!!  
> Also extra long chapter to make up for the wait. ;D
> 
> (Aomine's father's name is not canon)

It was the tittering of birds that woke Kagami, but as he slowly came to, the throbbing in his head became more pronounced. He groaned, rolling off the bed and landing on his hands and knees on the cool wooden floor. He sat back on his haunches, cradling his head and taking deep breaths as the pounding lessened.

It was a sign. A sign that he’d had dreams, nightmares he couldn’t remember. It would happen from time to time back in LA, but they’d gotten progressively worse every night he had spent in Japan.

And it had already been fourteen nights.

_She told you, they’d get worse the closer you came to the truth. But where is it? I can’t find any damn clue, and now all I can do is wait._

There were dreams that he _could_ recall, however. Snippets of them, and just thinking about them made him flush.

 _You’ve met the guy…what…twice? And he’s a goddamn vampire to top it off. You’re not a kid having stupid wet dreams, get a grip_. _There are more important things out there._

He stood up slowly, sitting down heavily on his bed. Slipping his hand under his pillow, he relaxed a little and closed his eyes when he felt the familiar hard wood of the box underneath. _Two weeks, Taiga. Two weeks and you’ve got nothing to show for it._ His eyes snapped open at the sound of cloth rustling.

Kuroko leaned against the door, and Kagami knew he had wanted to be noticed. Kuroko was a great stalker when necessary, so it was clear he had no intention of hiding when one could see him.

“Good morning,” Kagami mumbled, his gaze dropping to the sheet of paper Kuroko held in his hands.

The other boy walked towards him, holding it out. “Riko-san wants you to run some errands around town. We’re low on a few supplies.”

“Sure,” Kagami yawned. This was what he had been doing, running jobs and favours halfway across Tokyo for their Alpha. He’d met a few other pack members too. The second-in-command was a hothead by the name of Hyuuga Junpei, and he would show Kagami a few tips and tricks when it came to scuffling. There was a large but kind man too, Kiyoshi Teppei, and he loved gardening. Furihata was his skittish apprentice, scared of practically anything. There were others, but Kagami wasn’t as well acquainted.

It had been a slow two weeks, but Kagami couldn’t complain, since he didn’t have anything else to do but follow orders. There were still at least six weeks until the Blood Moon Festival.

Kagami went to stand up, but Kuroko placed a hand on his shoulder. There was surprising strength behind it, and Kagami found himself pinned in place. Kuroko stared down at him.

“You’ve been having nightmares recently.”

Kagami couldn’t shrug the hand off, and he felt a little cold at the words. “Yeah…but I don’t remember them. What, you been watching me in my sleep or something?” he snorted jokingly.

Kuroko didn’t respond.

Kagami frowned, a little unsettled. “What’s this-?”

“First time we met you, you told us you were in Japan to _explore your heritage_ , if I remember correctly,” Kuroko said, his face expressionless. “And then not even a day later, you tell Akashi-kun that it’s because you want to attend the Blood Moon Festival. I was not going to mention it. I was going to give you time to bring it up yourself, but I think two weeks is long enough.”

Kagami squirmed under his blank stare. “W-well, like Riko-san said, the Blood Moon Festival is about werewolves and vampires, so of course going there would help me explore my heritage.”

“Except you didn’t know what the Blood Moon Festival even _was_ before Riko-san explained it to you.” Kuroko sighed. “Kagami-kun, you need to learn how to lie better.”

Kagami looked away. Riko and her pack had taken him in just because he was the new werewolf in town. She had come willingly to help guide him, and all he had done was lie back. He _knew_ that, but the truth… He didn’t know enough to explain it to himself, how was he supposed to explain it to others?

Kuroko’s hand left Kagami’s shoulder. “Riko-san and I have already had this conversation among ourselves,” he murmured, sitting down next to him. “She trusts you, Kagami-kun. She says she feels it in her gut, like instinct. You don’t mean any harm, and after watching you for these couple of days, I can see what she means. But trust is a two-way street. We want to help you, but if you don’t tell us what you’re really after, we can’t. Why can’t you trust us?”

Kagami shook his head. “I _do_ trust you, it’s just…it’s something that you can’t understand. I tried to tell my own father and he brushed it off like some child’s rambling.”

Kuroko’s eyes narrowed. “We aren’t your father-”

“Look, all I can tell you is that I’m looking for something,” Kagami interrupted. “And…someone very close to me said that I’ll find it in Japan, at the Blood Moon Festival, for _sure_. So, like the idiot I am, I rushed here straight away, only to find out that the bloody thing is in _two whole months_ ,” Kagami gritted his teeth. “I guess I was just being optimistic, thinking I’d find it before the festival itself. And yet, nothing. I’ve been running all around Tokyo and I haven’t felt anything.”

“ _Felt?_ ” Kuroko repeated slowly. “I thought you were looking for some _thing_.”

“Yeah,” Kagami laughed wryly, standing up. “Except I don’t even know what the fuck it is. It’s like I have answers without questions. I know it’s here, but I don’t know what it is. And _that’s_ what I meant when I said you couldn’t understand.” He snatched up the paper from Kuroko’s hand. “I know you’ve been keeping an eye on me, but I’m not going anywhere.” He opened the window, gazing down at the two storey drop. It was nothing to a werewolf, and the window was faster than the door and stairs combined. “I’ll be back.” And with that, he jumped out.

 

* * *

 

Aomine’s eyebrow twitched at the incessant chirping.

_It’s fucking near sundown, why are they still making so much noise…!?_

The birds in the trees quietened a little and Aomine grunted, turning on his side and letting the warm sun warm his back.

He’d been avoiding sleep lately, mostly due to the dreams. He’d wake up in cold sweat and a pounding headache, the echoes of a name on his lips, a name he couldn’t remember from a dream he couldn’t recall. It had gotten pretty bad over the past few months, and he kept waking up the servants back in the Aomine manor. So, against everyone’s wishes, he’d decided to sleep out in the open for the past few days, away from gossiping whispers and curious gazes.

There were the nightmares on one hand, and on the other there was _him_.

Everything always came down to _him_. Aomine’s thoughts always ended up there.

 _Fucking werewolves ruining everything_ , he grumbled sleepily. _Since when was I even attracted to those dogs? Especially_ that _dog. With his messy red hair, for fuck’s sake, has he not heard of a comb? And those twitching ears, goddamn it, they keep moving so much I just wanna grab them. Grab them…they look so soft…and his tail too…_

He clicked his tongue, shifting onto his back. “I need to get him out of my head,” he muttered aloud, scrunching his brows. Hell, he could swear he could even hear that bastard’s voice…

Wait.

Aomine jolted up, the shingles on the roof he was on clattering at his sudden movement. He wasn’t dreaming that voice, his super hearing was picking it up! Picking it up above every other noise in this corner of the neighbourhood.

He peered over the edge, squinting. “Kagami-?”

A man ran past him on the street below, holding a hand on his head to stop his beanie from falling off as he screamed at the thing behind him to stop giving chase.

Aomine’s hand fell to Mai-chan by his waist. His father had let him sleep outside on the single condition that he would have his sword close to him at all times. After the attack two weeks ago, they had not given up looking for the killer but had taken any necessary precautions.

When he saw what was chasing the terrified werewolf, he almost fell off the roof.

 

* * *

 

Kagami vaulted over a fence and ran into a park, a deserted area at this time of day. He glanced behind him at his closing assailant, but since he wasn’t looking where he was running, he hit a fallen branch and fell face first in the grass.

“N-no!” he squealed, holding his arms up to protect his face from the attack. But no attack came.

“A Dachshund, Kagami? Really?”

Kagami swallowed at the overly familiar voice. Overly familiar in his _dreams_. He looked up slowly to see a figure standing over him, a growling dog held in his arms. “Aomine…”

Two weeks suddenly felt like a long time, and an unexplainable rush of joy filled him when he met that navy gaze.

“I thought you were getting attacked,” Aomine huffed, bending down and smacking the dog lightly on its hind so that it scampered off. “I was enjoying my nap in the sun but woke up to find you running away from a puppy. What kind of werewolf is scared of dogs?” he teased.

“So what if I am?” Kagami said defensively. “And napping in the sun? How are you still alive?”

“The sun doesn’t burn us, dumbass,” Aomine rolled his eyes, and plunked down on the grass next to Kagami, sighing. “It just weakens us a little. That’s why it’s easy to fall asleep like that. Plus I like the warmth.”

“You’re weird,” Kagami snorted.

“ _I’m_ weird? You’re the one scared of your own relatives,” Aomine laughed, and Kagami smiled at the sound.

It was weird, but he felt relaxed around Aomine. The guy was a werewolf hunter, but for some reason Kagami didn’t mind. He felt more at ease with Aomine in some random park in Tokyo than he had with his own family in LA, or with his fellow kin back at their werewolf abode. Maybe it was the way he smelled, or his voice. Kagami didn’t know.

“Thanks,” he said softly. “Seems like you’re always popping out of the blue to save me.” He grinned, his teeth flashing. “There won’t be a next time though! Or I’ll be saving you then, maybe.”

Aomine stared at Kagami, long enough that Kagami started feeling a little awkward.

“I-is there something on my face?”

Aomine shook his head. “Why are you here?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“Running errands for the pack.” Kagami’s eyes widened. “Shit! The groceries, I dropped them-!”

Aomine leaned closer. “No, Kagami. I mean…I mean _here_. Tokyo.”

Kagami blinked. “What’s with the sudden question?”

Aomine shrugged. “Curious.” _Because you’re all I can think of ever since you appeared!_

“I’m here because…” _Because of the Blood Moon Festival_ , was what he wanted to say. “Because I’m looking for something,” he ended up admitting.

“Oh?” Aomine raised a brow and Kagami hummed. “What?”

“I don’t know actually. But for the longest time ever, I felt like there was something missing inside me,” Kagami murmured, only slightly shocked that something he found so hard to admit to Kuroko, to explain to his own father, he was easily telling Aomine. “You might think I’m strange, but it’s like a chunk of me…I don’t know _what_ exactly, but it’s missing. I’m not…I don’t feel… _complete,_ ” he gazed into Aomine’s eyes. “I’m always dissatisfied, and…Alex said I can find it in Tokyo. She said that it would be at the Blood Moon Festival, if I couldn’t find it any sooner. So now I’m just waiting.”

“Alex? Who’s that?” Aomine asked, and there was a flare of jealousy in his mind somewhere, but Kagami’s deep red gaze was slowly drowning out his own thoughts.

But more importantly, something in Kagami’s words resonated within himself.

Dissatisfaction. Emptiness.

He felt it too, but it was less when he was around Kagami. The werewolf was soothing his rough and sore edges, like a vanilla balm.

“Not…important right now,” Kagami licked his lips, his head feeling heavy. There was that same burning, tightening sensation in his gut, the same he had felt when he was up in the rafters at the VLSA headquarters. The same as the time when he licked Aomine’s wound. The same as the time they were close enough to kiss.

He needed release, and Kagami didn’t even realise he was climbing Aomine until he felt fingers scrape the beanie off his ears as Aomine grabbed his hair.

Their mouths met in a frenzy, tongues licking and teeth nipping, careful not to draw blood. Kagami had already crawled into Aomine’s lap, and he circled the other’s waist with his legs without breaking contact. Aomine pulled one of Kagami’s furry ears, an action that should have caused pain but sent a spike of pleasure to his groin instead.

Kagami moaned, pulling apart slightly so their breaths mingled as his hazy brain commanded his hips to _grind_. Aomine groaned, cool hands slipping under Kagami’s shirt to touch his heated skin, ghosting up his stomach and nipples teasingly.

“W-what are we doing?” Kagami asked, slightly confused but extremely turned on, especially when Aomine grabbed his hips and grinded back.

“Making out…?” Aomine supplied his less than intelligent answer through another sloppy kiss. “God, your ears are softer than they were in my dreams…”

“Unn…?” Kagami gasped at the friction between them, and then again when Aomine yanked his tail. “Aomine, I n-need more…” His thighs squeezed tighter.

His brain said it was wrong, a werewolf with a vampire. But the heat inside him drowned out all his thoughts. It just _wanted_ , _needed_ , _lusted_.

Aomine bit down on one of Kagami’s ears, the scarlet fur soft against his tongue. He trailed down, over Kagami’s lips, and down to his neck, tasting Kagami’s sweat and scent.

His throat suddenly felt dry, his tongue heavy.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Kagami’s heartbeat was strong against Aomine’s lips, and against his tongue when he licked Kagami’s nape. He felt his fangs throb, and his head pulsed.

It wasn’t his usual thirst. It was something else, like…he _needed_ Kagami’s blood. He needed it to…to _live_ …

Kagami wasn’t struggling, but then again he probably had no idea he was about to be bitten.

 _Stop, stop it you idiot! Werewolf blood is poisonous! You’ll die!_ His brain screamed at him as his teeth pressed against the tanned skin.

Kagami froze, feeling Aomine’s fangs. “Aomine, what-!”

_BRRIIIINGGGGG. BRRIIIINGGGGG. BRRIIIINGGGGG._

Aomine was snapped out of his trance by the shrill screech of his phone going off. He pulled back just as Kagami pushed him away. The werewolf scrambled backwards, and hand against his throat as he stared at Aomine with a mix of confusion and hurt.

Before Kagami could comment, Aomine picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID. “Yeah?”

“Daiki, there’s going to be an arrest and I need you there with the rest of the team.”

The cool voice and terse words made Aomine apprehensive. He cleared his throat. “O-okay. Where?” Eyes widening at the address he heard, he looked over to Kagami. “Got it.” He stood up, holding a hand out to Kagami and flinching a little when the werewolf got up on his own. “I think you should come with me.”

Kagami eyes him with some suspicion, trying to straighten his clothes from their earlier activities. “Where? And why?”

“The Aomine Clan are making an arrest,” he explained, running a hand through his hair. “And the address is your pack’s reserve.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami’s nose twitched at the smell of vampire. It wasn’t Aomine, Aomine had his own unique smell that Kagami didn’t specify as general vampire. The stench in the air right now meant a vampire he had never met before, but he hadn’t met many.

He glanced over at Aomine, who walked in front of him silently, before rubbing the skin where Aomine’s fangs had touched not even an hour ago.

 _Why would he want to bite me? Is he hungry?_ Kagami kicked the ground. He wasn’t upset that Aomine wanted to bite him because Kagami was afraid of getting bitten. It was more because Kagami was afraid of what his blood would do to Aomine. _Did he forget it can kill him? Or is he just that in need?_

And he was scared of another thought that flittered in the back of his mind.

_You wanted him to bite you, didn’t you?_

“Sorry about earlier.”

Kagami glanced up to see Aomine’s steps slow down. “Huh?”

Aomine sighed. “I don’t know what came over me. I...it’s probably because I skipped breakfast,” he added with a dry laugh. “It won’t happen again.” They continued on silently until they reached the towering gates that led to the reserve.

Aomine stopped so suddenly that Kagami rammed right into him, his shoulders tense. “Shit, Father sent _him_?!”

Kagami looked over Aomine’s shoulder to see Riko standing in front of the gate, her ears stiff with contained anger. She was facing against a man nearly a foot taller than her, her fangs bared with strong animosity.

“So, I need to see him.”

Riko spat near his feet. “He’s not here, so you can just fuck off, Hanamiya.”

“Can’t do that, Aida,” the vampire Hanamiya grinned. “Here on Hirohito-sama’s orders, so…”

“Take his orders and shove them-” her gaze flickered to the side and she saw Aomine a ways off, with Kagami behind him. Panic made the blood leave her face.

Hanamiya turned around slowly, a lazy smile stretching his lips but never reaching his eyes. “Oh, if it isn’t Hirohito-sama’s boy! And look at that, you even brought the grand prize.”

Kagami’s sharp vision didn’t see the vampire move, and before he knew it, he had his hair gripped. A kick buckled his knees and he crashed to the ground, feeling the cold nozzle of a gun forced against the back of his head.

“You’re Kagami Taiga, right?” the voice made Kagami shiver, and a knee in his shoulder made him grunt in response.

“Hanamiya!” Aomine growled. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Hanamiya smiled. “My job.”

Kagami felt the gun press harder against his skull.

Hanamiya grinned down at the helpless werewolf. “Kagami Taiga, you’re under arrest for murder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will help me get good marks because they boost positive energy! Yes? Yes!  
> Comments also give Kagami a soothing back rub and Hanamiya a kick in the nuts! Yes? Yes!
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	9. Mosaic Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should still be studying guys! But I also still don't want to study so it's win-win, right? Right...?
> 
> (Kagami's father's name is not canon. Look at them all, the whole gang's slowly being mentioned.)

“Murder?” Kagami squeaked, squirming and holding down a wince at the pain shooting to his head.

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow. “You won’t need that sword, Daiki-kun. I’ve got him.”

Aomine only realised his hand was on his sword hilt when Hanamiya mentioned it, but he didn’t remove it. “Get off him, Hanamiya.”

Hanamiya shook his head. “You’re the one you brought him to me, and now you want to let the criminal loose? We have to get him back to base.”

“Brought me?” Kagami glared at Aomine, hurt and confused.

Aomine grit his teeth. “I didn’t know the call was out for him! Fucking hell, Hanamiya, Kagami didn’t kill anyone. The idiot runs away from goddamn puppies!”

“Oi!” Kagami grumbled but Aomine silenced him with a look.

“Aomine-kun is right,” Riko walked up to them, and her eyes were cold. “Get your filthy hands off my pack member.”

Hanamiya mock-frowned. “Sorry,” he tapped his gun against Kagami’s hair. “Orders, and I’ll off anyone in the way of my arrest. Are you in my way? These bullets are silver coated, you know.”

Kagami could feel the attention Hanamiya had on him had been slightly averted. Flashes of his combat lessons with the pack Beta flashed through his head.

_Don’t underestimate yourself, use whatever you have,_ Hyuuga had said after he had tripped Kagami with a swift sweep of his tail. _Your most underutilised advantage is your tail. Might not be strong on its own, but it can do a damn lot._

Kagami grinned, and smacked his tail on Hanamiya’s back as hard as he could. Hanamiya jerked, not injured but startled by the impact, and in that one second, Kagami twisted and bucked him off, landing a strong kick in the vampire’s stomach and another to knock the weapon out of his hands.

“Kagami!” Riko grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Kagami’s relief was short lived. Hanamiya recovered from the shock quickly, and his face changed from its sadistic smile to a scowl that made his dank eyes look greyer.

“You bitch,” he snarled, and a silver knife flicked open in his hand. “Now I’m _really_ killing you.” He stiffened when he felt coldness against his neck. “That won’t work on me, Daiki-kun.”

Aomine grunted, keeping Mai-chan pressed against Hanamiya’s skin. “Yeah, but it’ll give you killer headache.” Vampires could be beheaded, and the head re-joined and healed back in place. If the vampire didn’t bleed to death first, of course. It was a terribly painful process.

“Siding with murderers?” Hanamiya sighed, pocketing his knife. “Your father would be disappointed.”

“First I’m going to hear what my old man has to say about this,” Aomine sheathed the blade. “And nobody is killing anyone.”

“Party pooper,” Hanamiya smiled at him dryly. “That werewolf’s got to come though, he’s the one your daddy wants.”

Aomine looked over to where Riko was standing in front of Kagami. “It’s okay, I’ll take him. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“He isn’t going anywhere,” Riko growled but Aomine shook his head.

“You know we have the right to,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. _What a right mess this is._ “The least I can do is see to it myself.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kagami patted Riko on the shoulder.

Riko’s face scrunched up. “I’m grabbing Kuroko, and then I’m coming after you.”

“Sure,” Aomine smiled thinly. “I’ll ask Mother to get some tea ready.”

“As much as I like her, this is not funny-”

“I know it isn’t,” Aomine snapped, shooting Hanamiya a look as the man went to pick up his gun. “She’s not in Tokyo anyway,” he added in an offhand remark. “Look, it’s the best I can do right now. You’ll just have to trust me.”

Kagami stepped away from her. “I trust him, and you trust me, right?”

Riko hesitated. “Fine, be careful. We’ll be there soon.”

Kagami nodded, walking over to Aomine. “Well, at least I get to see your house, right? Bet you’re rich as hell.”

Aomine snorted, placing his hand on Kagami’s back to gently push him forwards. “Come on, let’s just get this cleared up.”

Hanamiya watched their interaction carefully, teeth flashing in a grin. _Interesting._

 

* * *

 

_Rich_ was an understatement. The house was more of an estate, larger than even the VLSA headquarters. Whereas VLSA HQ seemed to be inspired by Western architecture, this was a picture of traditional Japan tucked away into a corner of Tokyo’s outskirts.

They walked through the gates, the only opening in the stone wall, and the area expanded into sprawling gardens and a scattering of small buildings, none taller than two storeys. Whitewashed walls and swooping rooves reminded Kagami of his Japanese history textbooks. He could very well imagine people practicing martial arts and archery in these gardens.

To be able to afford something like this in _Tokyo_ , no matter how far from the metropolitan area, would mean the Aomines were swimming in money.

Kagami was assaulted with the smell of vampires, and as the sun set, the moving shadows soon started turning into figures walking and scrambling around the grounds. He felt eyes on them as Aomine came to a stop alongside him.

“Don’t worry, Kagami, you’re safe. Nobody will hurt you as long as you don’t act violently.” Aomine’s voice wasn’t as calming as it usually was, and Kagami felt his nerves on edge. A girl ran up to them, her strawberry hair familiar.

Hanamiya stepped up. “Momoi-san, I need to report to Hirohito-sama. We brought in the suspect.”

Aomine scowled. “No, Satsuki, I need to have a few words with him first. This is ridiculous.”

Momoi bit her lip, assessing Kagami who met her gaze equally. She noticed the obvious lack of any restraints, but also the lack of struggling. Sighing, she crossed her arms and opened her mouth when her eyes widened at something behind Aomine.

“The only one exchanging words will be Kagami Taiga and me.”

Aomine stiffened at the voice and Kagami didn’t feel exactly at ease hearing it either. They turned around to see a man walking towards them, around the same height as Kagami but seeming to tower above everyone else through pure aura. He was dressed in a traditional yukata, which would have looked out of place in any other setting but fit in perfectly with their surroundings.

He stopped about a foot away from Kagami. The light of the setting sun threw a golden light on his navy hair, highlighting the grey at his temples. His eyes were the same blue as Aomine’s, but whereas Aomine had warmth and playfulness in them whenever he looked at Kagami, this man’s were like cold and dark pits. He had only a few lines under his eyes and forehead to indicate any kind of ageing, but his sharp features and cheekbones were a reflection of Aomine’s perfectly.

The one stark mark on his face was the horizontal scar under his right eye, about two inches across.

Hanamiya’s mouth twitched. “Hirohito-sama, I wanted to drag him here in a bag, but your son wouldn’t let me.”

“Father, Kagami isn’t a murderer!” Aomine stepped forward. “This is about Yukimura Ami’s death, right?”

“Yes,” his voice was low and controlled, devoid of any of the laziness in Aomine’s drawl. Hirohito was still staring at Kagami, and something tickled at the back of Kagami’s mind.

“Well, Kagami was with _me_ that night,” Aomine grinned. “So you can rule him out already.”

“Really?” Hirohito hummed, his gaze unwavering. “What time did you meet him?”

“Uh…maybe two or three in the morning?”

Hirohito stepped aside, sweeping an arm in a gesture to tell Kagami to walk ahead of him. “Yes, well, Yukimura was murdered at midnight. So he does not have an alibi.” He broke eye contact with Kagami to look at Aomine and Kagami felt like a weight was suddenly lifted off his chest, his breathing ragged. “You failed to mention that this werewolf was spying on the special meeting too. The meeting focused on the murder. You’ve started keeping things from me.”

Aomine’s face fell. “It’s not like that…”

“First, let us talk,” Hirohito started walking and Kagami followed behind silently. “Daiki, Hanamiya, go. I’ll do this alone.”

Aomine grit his teeth. First Akashi, and now his own father. And he’d even promised Riko he would see to this personally.

Hirohito did not miss his son’s struggle, but walked away without another word.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t kill her.”

Hirohito motioned to the mat on the floor as he sat down cross-legged near his low table. The room had paper walls and tatami mats, smelling faintly of incense. Intricate paintings of dragons and gardens decorated the fusuma walls surrounding them. “So you say. Don’t worry, you are only a suspect, unconvicted. Hanamiya can get…excited at times.”

Kagami frowned. “It’s the truth. My flight-”

“Landed at ten at night a little over two weeks ago, yes I’ve heard it all,” Hirohito resumed with the letter writing that had been interrupted by their arrival, his quill scratching the paper. “I’ve been working on this case personally. When one of our own is attacked, I do not rest.”

Kagami felt that same feeling of unease as he had earlier. Like…he had heard that line somewhere before. “Have I…have I met you before?”

Hirohito looked up at him, staring at him for a few seconds before going back to his work. “No.”

The curt answer just made Kagami more uncomfortable. “Look, I’m innocent, okay? I was sleeping on a bench in public that night…” Kagami grumbled. “In fact, I was even attacked by vampires! They stole my stuff and-”

“I know,” Hirohito said. “They were the ones that first mentioned you when I sent a call to report anything strange to all vampires. They said it was weird to find a werewolf sleeping defencelessly in vampire territory,” he put the quill down and blew on the paper. “So I decided to look into it. It took some time to find out your name and whereabouts. I expected cooperation from Akashi, but it seems as though he’s been a little preoccupied as of late.”

Kagami spluttered, moving to stand up but a look from the older vampire pinned him to the spot. “N-no! I didn’t even know there were designated areas! This is…it’s my first time here, and we don’t have this kind of thing in LA!” He sighed. “Why would I kill a vampire in the first place? It was the first time I’d ever seen one.”

“Is that so…” Hirohito assessed him quietly. “I’m honestly surprised you came here alone, or came to Japan at all.”

Kagami’s nose scrunched. “What’s wrong with coming here alone?”

Hirohito’s expression changed slightly. It was barely there, but something flickered in those eyes. “Oh…he doesn’t know you’re here, does he?” A sound suspiciously like a laugh escaped his lips. “That makes things a whole lot interesting.”

Kagami squinted. “Who doesn’t know?” he asked with some trepidation.

Hirohito smiled for the first time, but it was nothing like Aomine’s smile. “You know who I’m talking about. He’s going to find out soon, if he hasn’t already. You don’t hide things easily from Kagami Ryuuichirou.” There was a clear scowl at the name, like it tasted bad on his tongue.

Kagami’s mouth felt dry. “You know him?”

“Something like that,” Hirohito folded the letter. “But I don’t owe him anything. I’m not going to go out of my way to tell him. Don’t thank me,” he added before Kagami could say anything. “You aren’t out of the fire just yet. Why are you here, in Tokyo?”

“The Blood Moon Festival,” Kagami muttered, feeling that it was pointless to lie.

“That’s just shy of six weeks from now. Why do you want to attend?”

“Yeah, I came early…” he looked away. “He said he wasn’t going to come anyway, so I came instead. I wanted to see what it was all about, and he would’ve been suspicious if I went anywhere close to the date.” _I’m not exactly lying_ , Kagami thought to himself. It just wasn’t the whole truth. How was he supposed to tell this man that he was looking for something he didn’t know himself? That a sorceress told him some cryptic clues about a truth she couldn’t tell him directly? It would just make him look more suspicious.

“Without telling him? Was that wise?”

“It’ll be fine, he’s in New York for a few more months, he won’t notice my absence,” Kagami shrugged. “Anyway, are you still keeping me here?”

Hirohito took out a candle. “Why did you spy on the meeting?”

“My Alpha asked me too, she doesn’t trust vampires,” Kagami said. “Akashi even told her that it was wrong of him to exclude her.”

“That sounds like her. Aida Riko, yes? Akashi told me about that.”

Kagami’s hands scratched the mat under him. “Then why’d you bring me here? All this _evidence_ is circumstantial. I’m innocent, and I feel like you know that. Maybe you should stop wasting time on me and look for the real killer.”

“The second I found out that the werewolf they were speaking of was Kagami Taiga, I needed to see it for myself,” Hirohito lit the candle with a match, dropping some wax on the letter. “See if Ryuuichirou’s boy is like his father, while also crossing off suspects on my list.”

“Am I like him?” Kagami didn’t know what had happened between his father and this man, but from the way he was being treated, it probably wasn’t any good.

“More or less,” Hirohito pressed his seal against the wax, not elaborating. “Werewolves are not allowed to visit without an appointment, so all the screaming Aida is no doubt doing outside the gates will have to stay there. It’s late, so why don’t you join us for supper and spend the night here. Your dinner, our breakfast, of course.”

It wasn’t an invitation, it was an order.

_He probably wants to monitor me_ , Kagami grumbled, but couldn’t refuse. “Sure…”

“Also, Taiga,” Hirohito reached for the bell near his hand and rang it. “It seems as though my son has taken a liking to you.”

_Shit. No, no way he would know…about the park…no way!_ Kagami had to sort his own thoughts on the matter first, but the head of the werewolf hunters finding out his son was getting it on with a werewolf? Kagami felt panic stir in his stomach. _Shit_.

“You should stay away from him,” he stood up as the paper door slid open and a vampire in servants’ attire bowed by the opening. “Nothing good will come out of it. Some things are better…left alone.” A shadow of sadness passed over his face, and Kagami wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Kagami made his way out of the room, turning around. “Do you still think I’m a murderer?”

“I see it as quite unlikely, and will continue to pursue other lines of investigation,” Hirohito answered. “Perhaps it was a ‘wrong place, wrong time’ situation. But I’m glad we had this talk nonetheless.”

_That makes one of us_ , Kagami thought sardonically. “Then if you suspected me at all, how did you let me in here alone?”

Hirohito smiled again. “Taiga, I’m the leader of Japan’s leading werewolf hunting family. It would take a lot more than you to put a scratch on me.”

_…Aomine, your dad is scary,_ Kagami swallowed.

But it did leave him wondering who or what left that prominent scar on this powerful man’s face.

 

* * *

 

Kagami tossed in his sleep, groaning.

_When one of our own is attacked, I do not rest!_

Kagami’s eyebrow twitched, the images flashing in his mind. A garden, full of bodies. A silver sword dripping with blood, in the hands of a tall man. Another stood beside him, his deep crimson tail darkened with more proof of battle.

_You think I want to let this go? But killing everyone you meet won’t solve anything, Hirohito!_

It was hard to breathe, his head hurt…

_I want them to pay for what they did!_

_Akashi is_ dead _, Hirohito! Dead!! So no, we have to try and work together. I don’t like this segregation, but it may be our only hope to reduce some strain. We are always at each other’s throats, so maybe it’s for the best._

“Stop…” Kagami moaned.

_Ryuuichirou, if you come in my way, I will cut you down too!_

_No, Hirohito, you won’t, not that easily. After this is sorted, I’m quitting, and I’m leaving. And I’m taking my son with me._

Kagami whined. “I…I don’t want to leave…”

_Let’s run away, Taiga. If they want to pull us apart, we won’t let them._

“Stop…!” he curled up on his side. “Stop…stop…!”

_Screaming. So much screaming…so much…_

His eyes snapped open, his hair and clothes soaked with sweat, the screams echoing in his head.

Except they weren’t in his dream.

They were outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will help me pass my subjects!  
> Comments also give Hirohito some alcohol to loosen him up, and Kagami some hot chocolate because he's a cupcake!
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!
> 
> (Sorry not sorry for cliffhangers. Also, the hardest bit of this is thinking of chapter names I'm going to give up soon.)


	10. Midnight Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Holy shit cakes an update! XD
> 
> Warning: there’s a dead body in the beginning, sort of described a little, but it isn’t that gory. Also, things will start to get a bit more violent from now on! There’s going to be a lot of shit happening.
> 
> Also I’m sorry for my shitty chapter naming. It’s a flaw.

Midorima walked into the supernatural division of the city morgue, an area kept aside exclusively for vampires and werewolves, a clipboard clutched tightly in his hands. The smell of disinfectant and the shining white scrubbed floors should have been comforting, but nothing could ease the discomfort in his gut. He pushed his glasses up, flipping the papers in his hands until he came to the file of a _Yukimura Ami_.

Midorima chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. He wasn’t a detective, but something about this case was off.

The door made a sound as it opened and Midorima glanced behind him. “Ah, Takao, come in.”

The vampire ambled closer, slamming down the heavy book in his hands down on an examination table. He jumped up on it as well, kicking his legs while his fingers drummed on the heavy cover. “Shin-chan, how mean, making me run errands during the day. I’m _sleepy_.”

“It’s past sundown, you shouldn’t be sleeping all the time,” Midorima sighed. “Thank you for bringing the book.”

Takao scrunched his nose. “ _A…anima Ma…_ ”

“ _Anima Magicae_. Latin for Soul Magic.”

“I didn’t know you spoke Latin.”

“We all learnt it as children,” Midorima’s voice dropped. “My sister didn’t give you any trouble over borrowing the book, did she? It’s a fairly old one.”

“No, it’s your _family_ library after all. It’s as much hers as it is yours. Must be great being the grandson of a sorcerer,” Takao hummed. “She _was_ curious though, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t either. Why do you need it? Are you going to try out a spell to awaken your dormant powers?” he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Only my grandmother was a sorceress, and neither my mother nor any of my siblings have displayed any signs or sorcery. I doubt I can start flinging spells left and right any time soon,” Midorima said as he flipped through the heavy pages. “Not that I’d want to either. Soul deterioration is a scary thing.”

“Speaking of soul deterioration…” Takao leaned closer, lowering his voice. “You told me to keep an eye on him, so I did, but Akashi seems pretty skipper to me. Is it your fancy formula?”

“My _fancy formula_ is only a mixture of vitamins and minerals,” Midorima frowned as his fingers glided down the paragraphs of text. “It’s supposed to help him stay on his feet, but it can’t treat deterioration. Keep watching him; there’s…there’s something off about him.”

“He seems the same silent, brooding type to me,” Takao grinned. “But I don’t know him as well as you do.”

“No, he’s different. He…he just _feels_ different.” Midorima’s eyes widened. “Here it is. _Anima remotio_ … _Ieiunium dissolutio in corpore_ …”

“English, please.”

“Why don’t you take a look at it yourself?” Midorima went over to where the bodies were stored, grabbing the handle of one of the caskets and rolling it out. “Now, doesn’t this seem a little off to you?”

Takao peered under the sheet and pulled a face, stepping back with a hand on his mouth. “Ugh! I haven’t even had breakfast yet and you’ve already ruined my appetite…!” His eyes widened. “Wait, this was that poor vampire chick who died around two weeks ago, right? Why…why does she look like that?”

_She_ looked like a corpse that had been rotting for months, much of her flesh deteriorating and sticking to her bones, giving her a hollowed look. Scratches that could only be made by werewolf claws marred her face, the wound in her chest still gaping open. Midorima covered her back up with a sad frown.

“Yes, exactly. Her body is deteriorating at an extremely high rate. I wasn’t sure why, since she was kept in controlled conditions, but then I remembered reading something about it a long time ago.” He tapped the book. “ _Anima Magicae_ says that if a body has its soul… _removed_ , then the creature will die and the body will start breaking down faster than usual.”

Takao’s face paled. “Soul like…like life-force? It was ripped out of her? How?”

“I have no idea,” Midorima scowled at the pages. “This book is more of an encyclopaedia than a manual. It tells you _about_ soul magic but not how to cast it. And frankly, I have never heard of anything like this happening before. Magic of this kind has been dead for centuries, outlawed for longer, never found in any print.”

“So there’s no one around to teach it?” Takao shivered. “Then how has it come back?”

“Well, either I’m mistaken…” Midorima pushed up his glasses. “Or there’s something over a thousand years old that’s walking among us.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami slipped off the futon, grabbing the jacket he had thrown to the side. The night was cool, and a quick glance outside told him that there was still an hour or so till sunrise. The scream he had heard…it had definitely been real, but cut short, like the victim had been finished off.

He slid the wooden door slightly open to take a look. There had also been a guard posted outside…except there was no guard there now. His ears strained to hear anything, but couldn’t pick anything up. That was when the smell hit him, like a thick and heavy stench.

Vampire blood.

“Shit,” he whispered under his breath, walking out with careful steps. There was nobody in sight, but it was a large compound. It was the middle of the night, which meant basically the middle of the work day for the nocturnal vampires. But he had been given a room in a corner of the premises, far away from anybody else’s quarters, so it was natural for the area to be deserted.

His bare feet made nary a sound against the wood, but as he turned a corner he tripped over something soft and firm, breaking his fall instinctively with a tuck roll and landing on his feet. He winced at the clatter his body had made against the floor, but his face whitened when he saw what he had tripped over.

“Hey!” he hissed, grabbing the body and shaking it. He rolled it over and grimaced at the wound in the vampire’s chest. He sighed, closing the dead man’s eyes. It was his guard, and most likely the one who had yelled. He had probably heard something and strayed away towards the sound before he got attacked.

Kagami squinted. The wound was a clean pierce from the back on the right side of the man’s chest, straight through his vampire heart. Kagami shifted him to his side and pulled the bloodied fabric apart, his eyebrow raised at the black markings on the man’s back. _What is this? A tattoo…? No, it looks more like…like a family crest…_ It had been mangled by the wound, but it was clearly a sigil of sorts.

But what really got to Kagami were the scratches on the man’s body. The killing had been done efficiently, one straight stab with what had to be a wooden stake. Why maul the body as well? If there was a scuffle involved, Kagami would’ve woken up from the noise.

There were no alarm bells, no emergency sirens. The killer worked with stealth and effectiveness. These scratches…they were unmistakably from a werewolf. Why make it obvious that the killer was a werewolf?

Kagami’s eyes widened. _Wait. Making it obvious that the killer is a werewolf? This is definitely framing!_

Unfortunately, Kagami’s revelation was cut violently short when he heard the footsteps too late. Someone approached him from behind and grabbed his hair, forcibly pulling him up to his feet.

_Fuck!_ Kagami opened his mouth to scream, but was thrown hard against the wall, rattling the fusuma in its place. He groaned, his head swimming as the attacker walked up to him, somewhat tall and well-built yet his face thrown in shadow. It was too dark, and his vision was blurred. There was blood dripping into his eyes from a gash caused by slamming his head, but he wasn’t going down anytime soon. He lunged blindly, claws extended and teeth bared.

“Gah!” a voice – masculine, deep – hissed in pain, and Kagami felt wet blood on his fingers. A kick in his gut sent his stumbling back and wheezing for breath, but remembering his training, he dropped down low and swept his leg under the man’s feet.

The assailant had shocking fast reflexes, jumping out of the way at lightning speed. And that was when Kagami saw it. A tail, a werewolf’s tail.

_Wait…so…the attacker actually_ is _a werewolf?! What the fuck-_

The man shot forwards, insanely fast, clutching the back of Kagami’s shirt and pinning him against the wall. Kagami struggled, but his concentration was weakening along with his strength. He managed to elbow the man in the face and turned around for a split second before he was rammed against the wall again.

It was enough for him to see it.

A flash of golden eyes, dull and emotionless.

But most importantly, the weapon in the man’s hand.

Kagami felt his heart stop.

_No. No, it couldn’t be. How can it be here?! It’s-_

The man pulled his hand back, and shoved the dagger straight into Kagami’s chest.

 

* * *

 

It was the pain that caused Aomine to fall. Pain in his head, the room tilting. Pain in his abdomen, making it hard to breathe.

He stumbled to his feet, his hands scrabbling at the walls, panic and bile rising in his throat. He heard Momoi beside him, grabbing his shoulder, slapping his face. He had been talking to his father just seconds ago, hearing him talk about Kagami’s reasons for being in Japan, how he was out of trouble for now, when everything went haywire.

“Dai-chan!”

“Daiki, what’s wrong?!”

“Kagami,” Aomine rasped. He didn’t know he knew, but he _knew_. “F-father, Kagami…!”

Hirohito saw his son’s face, and instantly began barking orders for his men to run to where Kagami was staying. Aomine pushed Momoi away, swaying on his feet.

“I’m okay, Satsuki,” he rubbed his face, and felt the cold sweat on his skin. He clutched Mai-chan’s hilt tightly, his teeth gritted. “But if Kagami’s not, there’s going to be hell to pay.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami was _not_ okay. Aomine knew it as soon as he smelt that sweet blood in the air. It still gave him a heady feeling, made his throat dry, but that wasn’t important right now. He was the first at the scene, his speed only quickened by haste, and that was when he saw Kagami high kick his assailant in the upper body, sending the attacker flying through a nearby shoji screen with a magnificent crash. The action also sent Kagami toppling backwards, but Aomine caught him on the way down.

The rest of the vampires appeared then, with Hirohito at the front. Aomine couldn’t care less, he was staring at the blood staining his hands. He licked his lips unconsciously, but the body in his arms drew all his attention.

His heart felt like it was getting wrenched out from his throat. “Kagami…” He took in the pale face, the closed eyes. He held Kagami’s hand, intertwining their fingers, oblivious to everyone around them. “Fuck, Kagami, _shit_ …I swear…i-if you die, I’ll fucking kill you!” He placed his forehead on Kagami’s, the werewolf’s skin cool against his own. His voice was soft. “Come on, you can’t leave me, not now, Taiga.” The words came out on their own, and once they were out they sounded like echoes of another memory.

Kagami’s long lashes fluttered open, and he looked at Aomine but his scarlet gaze seemed far away. He rubbed his thumb against Aomine’s hand. “You’re as lame…as always, Daiki…” Pink lips pulled into a smile, and when Kagami blinked, the clarity was bleeding back in his eyes. His expression grew slightly confused, like he hadn’t really understood the conversation they had just had.

Aomine felt a bit befuddled as well, but he helped Kagami sit upright, careful to not touch the injury on his back. There were more important things to do then worry about calling each other by first names. “A-are you okay?”

Kagami flinched, pressing a hand against his head. The cut had healed, but there was still blood smearing his skin and hair. “Yeah…I’m healing. The weapon was…” he hesitated. “The weapon was wooden, and he stabbed me on the wrong side of my chest. Almost like he thought I was a vampire. He wasn’t expecting me to stand back up and go at him after that.”

“Why? You don’t look, or smell, anything like a vampire,” Aomine said, absently flicking one of Kagami’s ears.

Kagami shrugged, regretting the action when it caused a spike of pain up his side. “I don’t know. He didn’t say a word, and if I didn’t know better…well, I’d say his actions were kind of…robotic.” He shivered at the memory of the blade slicing through his skin, the movement mechanical and emotionless.

They both looked up as Hirohito walked over to them.

“ _He’s_ gone,” Hirohito said stiffly, crouching down to Kagami’s level. “So, besides being male, did you manage to gather anything else on this man?”

Kagami shrugged. “The lighting is really bad here, and he attacked from behind. I couldn’t see straight for most of the fight.”

Hirohito’s eyes flickered briefly to where Kagami and Aomine’s hands were still joined. His lips pressed in a thin line. “Nothing else? Height, hair or eye colour, anything?”

“I-I think he had golden eyes, but…I don’t know if it was a trick of the light,” Kagami shifted to stand but the pain in his chest was still too much. He was no longer bleeding, but it had been a deep wound. Kagami only realised Aomine had a hand around his waist to support him when the grip tightened. “He was…actually he was a little shorter than me, but his strength was insane.” Kagami lowered his gaze, pain in his eyes. “A-Aomine-san, it was…it was a werewolf. I saw that much.”

“Hirohito-sama,” one of the vampires bowed, biting her lip. “There…there are more dead, near the storage shed. That makes four bodies in total.”

A muscle twitched in Hirohito’s expression, the only sign that the man was furious. “Did they all have brands?”

“Yes, sir. And also…” she hesitated, swallowing and dropping her voice. “Also, they were all purebloods.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he spat under his breath, and his otherwise blank eyes were hot with fury. Those around him were visibly shaken at the slur and gave him some distance. “Taiga, I need you to tell me. What weapon did he use?”

The words stuck in Kagami’s throat. “I…I don’t know,” he lied. “I was attacked from behind, I didn’t see what he used.”

Hirohito pinched his nose. “I fear the worst.”

Aomine frowned. “And that is…?”

“This was done by a seal-nullifying weapon,” Hirohito stood up, straightening his clothes. “And the only people who have those are the Crimson Claw.”

Aomine’s face fell. “Oi, oi…you can’t seriously think…?”

Hirohito smiled dryly. “Honestly, Daiki, I don’t know what to think, but it’s the only lead I’ve got right now.”

“But that’s-”

“The vampire hunters waging war on the werewolf hunters? The Aomine family and the Crimson Claw? It’s happened before,” Hirohito motioned for his men to clean up the area. “It can happen again. And if it does, it’s not going to be pretty.”

“So you’re just going to barge in there accusing them of murder?” Aomine snorted.

“Of course not,” Hirohito snapped. “But I’m going to have a talk with their leader. He’s been cooperative for the past forty odd years, and I want to hear his side of the story. Are you coming with me?”

Aomine glanced at Kagami. “No…I think I’ll help Kagami get back home.”

Hirohito held back a frown as he saw the way the two looked at each other. _Some things I can stop, some things I can’t._ He sighed. “Alright, I’m heading over to Harajuku. Hanamiya, you’re with me.”

Hanamiya grinned. “Harajuku? How exciting.”

“Yes,” Hirohito grimaced. “It’s time to pay Njimura Shuuzou a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed all my subject so clearly comments are magic, and I need magic to stay alive!! (Psst you should totally comment)
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	11. Wayward Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a slight focus on Hirohito and Njimura’s side of the story, but it is very important to the plot, so please don’t skip it! :D I’m sure it’s not boring anyway ;D
> 
> Also happy AoKaga month, and a fantastic happy birthday to our babe Kagami!! (It's his b-day in Japan and where I live because time zones yay!)

“Nice kimono, dude!”

Hirohito grimaced slightly, biting back the correction that he was wearing a _yukata_ , not a kimono. “Thank you,” he mumbled instead, glaring as Hanamiya snorted in amusement.

The boy who had complimented him grinned, turning back to singing merrily with his drunken friends. Hanamiya rolled his eyes. It was barely daybreak yet Harajuku was livelier than it had any right to be, men and women chattering in colourful clothes and assorted costumes. The bars that were open had begun kicking out customers, and although the streets weren’t as crowded as they would undoubtedly be in a few hours, there were more than enough people for four in the morning.

Hirohito grunted as he slammed into another body, opening his mouth to apologise only to get furry ears flicking in his face.

“Oh, sorry!” the girl squeaked, her werewolf ears and tail clearly visible. Her nose twitched as she smelt what exactly he was, and her dark eyes widened. “A-ah, this is…lycanthrope territory…” her voice had dropped, but her body had taken on a defensive position, stance wide and hands curled into fists.

Hirohito already knew, of course. All of Harajuku was wolf territory, and a big part of it was due to the region’s cosplay culture. Werewolves were at a disadvantage in the sense that they did not look entirely human, whereas vampires merely had to keep their mouths mostly closed. Harajuku was a haven where lycanthropes could flaunt what they were without drawing any more attention than another cosplayer.

Hirohito held his hands up to show he meant no harm. “Yes, I’m here to see Nijimura.”

The girl’s mouth had an almost catlike curve to it, and it became more pronounced when she frowned. “Nijimura-sama would be asleep as of this moment. Please come back later and make an appointment.”

Hanamiya’s lips pulled up over his fangs in a snarl. “Do you know who you’re talking to-?”

“Hanamiya,” Hirohito waved him to silence. “I’m aware of the status quo, miss, but this is an emergency. I’ve been here before, so I know my way, but you’re free to escort us if you feel it is necessary.”

Her throat worked, her sharp gaze taking them both in detail. “Fine, I’ll come with you. But first I’ll have to ask for your names.”

“Hanamiya Makoto,” Hanamiya crossed his arms, staring at her intently. “But I’m not the one you need to be worried about.”

Hirohito held out his hand. “Aomine Hirohito, a pleasure.”

At the surname, the girl stiffened. “Aomine Hirohito?” she bit her lip, bowing lowly as recognition flitted across her features. “My apologies, Aomine-sama. Koganei Akane at your service.” She straightened up but the cautious glint in her eyes hadn’t disappeared, and her handshake was firm. “Please follow me.”

 

* * *

 

The Wayward Wolf.

Hirohito’s skin prickled a little as his gaze dragged over the large lettering emblazoned on the top of the entrance to the bar, the ‘L’ in ‘Wolf’ circled strongly to clearly identify the area as Lycanthrope property.

He hadn’t been here in a while.

He stepped inside, following Akane and tailed by Hanamiya. The inside was like any bar: polished countertop with an array of stools, a pool table and dart board tucked in a corner, and a smattering of tables.

There was an old man with grey hair and the faint shadow of a moustache cleaning up glasses on the other side of the benchtop. He looked up at the noise, smiling. The wolf ears on top of his head were impossible to miss. “Well, I was wondering how long it was until you came to pay a visit.”

Hirohito straightened up. “Always a pleasure, Shirogane-san.”

“Likewise,” Shirogane put away the glass in his hands. Akane looked between them with slight confusion. “Koganei-san, you can return to your post,” Shirogane nodded at her.

She hesitated only for a brief second before bowing and leaving the establishment, a suspicious glance thrown over her shoulder at Hirohito and a scowl at Hanamiya’s sneer.

“He’s been expecting me?” Hirohito pulled out one of the stools and sat down on it, rearranging his yukata.

Shirogane hummed. “The relatively recent death of your agent has not gone unnoticed.”

Hirohito cocked his head. “I’m surprised to see you still work here.”

“I have nowhere else to be,” the old man shrugged. Shirogane Kouzou was a sharp and intelligent individual, but a few years ago his old age had sent him to the hospital. He was back on his own feet now, and there was no sign that his mental abilities had diminished.

With age came wisdom, and Shirogane used to be the Crimson Claw’s most ruthless tactician. Now he was peacefully cleaning the table in front of Hirohito like any other barkeeper.

Hirohito _knew_ him, back when he spent more time telling others what to do rather than receiving orders himself. The sight before him was unsettling to say the least.

“Relax, Aomine-san,” Shirogane placed a glass of sake in front of him. “Nijimura will be here soon, I’ve already called him.”

Hirohito didn’t know when that had happened, nor did he want to find out.

Hanamiya was silent beside him, surprisingly lacking any snarky comments. Even he knew about Shirogane and it was probably in his best interest to stay silent.

There was the sound of footsteps, and a man a decade or two younger than Hirohito walked out of the back door, dressed in freshly ironed slacks and a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. There were dark smudges under his eyes, and lines of stress creasing the corners of his mouth, as though he’d had almost an eventful night as Hirohito. Black ears twitched on top of his head and a sable tail swept quietly behind him.

Hirohito nudged Hanamiya. “Go interview the other werewolves. I need to have this talk alone.”

Hanamiya grunted, feeling slight relief at leaving the stifling atmosphere.

“Nijimura Shuuzou,” Hirohito smiled thinly.

“Aomine Hirohito…” Nijumura deposited himself beside the vampire, his expression troubled. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“This isn’t a courtesy call.”

“I figured,” Nijimura motioned to Shirogane for a drink. He’d woken up barely thirty minutes ago, but he had a feeling this conversation was going to need alcohol. _He_ needed alcohol. Shirogane’s hand moved towards the coffee machine in the corner but a glare from the younger werewolf had the older man reach for the hard stuff. “This about Yukimura Ami? I’ve spoken to Akashi about it. I even met him a day before she was killed, although that conversation was a lot less morbid.” He raised a brow. “And the killing, that wasn’t one of my guys-”

“My estate was attacked a few hours back,” Hirohito went straight into the problem. “Four more deaths.” He turned in his seat so he could look directly into Nijimura’s eyes. “Firstly, all four were purebloods. We both know trained vampires and werewolves can smell a pureblood from a mixed one. Secondly, all of them had the protection sigil. They were all stabbed through the heart. Now you tell me, how is that possible? Because last I checked, only the Crimson Claw had enchanted weapons that could manage that.”

Nijimura’s eyes were wide, and he swallowed thickly. “Aomine-san, that’s… Are you saying someone from the Crimson Claw just went on a killing spree in the _Aomine_ household?” he snorted. “That’s ridiculous. And all of our weapons are under strict lock and key, carefully monitored and signed off. Anyway, I haven’t ordered a hit in weeks. It’s not one of my men.”

“I’m not questioning your authority. You’ve been a good leader these past forty years, but there are some who make moves even without orders given,” Hirohito stressed, looking down into his sake. “If it happened under your predecessor, then it can happen under you.”

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Nijimura’s words were laced with bitterness. “You were in the same position all those years back. And I’m nothing like Claw,” he took the shot glass in front of him and downed it in one go, pulling a face when he realised Shirogane had watered down his vodka. It was probably a good idea, but it didn’t stop him from demanding a refill. “I’ve got a better grip on things here. Look, I’m sorry to hear about the attack, and I’m sure Akashi will call another meeting to discuss it. But it wasn’t one of my men, not today, and not with Yukimura either.”

Hirohito sighed, placing one hand on Nijimura’s shoulder. “Nijimura, don’t you…” The words were stuck in his throat. The memories of the past still felt too fresh sometimes. “Purebloods, Nijimura. Don’t you see…it’s like a repeat? Forty years ago, before you took over, it’s exactly-”

Nijimura shook his head. “There hasn’t been any unrest. Last time this happened, we were aware of it. Even if I was just second-in-command, I was aware of it.”

“We were aware of it, and did nothing, and look where it got us. Broken bonds and a downright political mess.” Hirohito pushed his glass away, standing up. “Perhaps being cautious this time will change things.” He turned back just as soon as he reached the doorway. “Oh, did you know Kagami Taiga is in town?”

Nijimura glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah, Riko told me.” A dry chuckle slipped past his lips. “But she hasn’t connected the dots yet. She has no idea what he is; from her end he’s a little lost lamb sticking around for the Blood Moon Festival and she’s taking care of him.”

“That’s all he thinks he is, too,” Hirohito opened the door, letting the fresh air flutter his clothes. “Are you going to tell his father?”

“We didn't exactly part ways under the best circumstances, so I haven’t spoken to him in years.” Nijimura downed another glass, ignoring the look of disapproval Shirogane sent him for morning drinking. “Don’t see any reason to start now. Kagami Taiga has nothing to do with the Crimson Claw. His father made sure of that.”

“His father isn’t here now,” Hirohito muttered, and for the first time in a while, he found Kagami Ryuuichirou’s absence worrisome. But the man had cut all ties, and Hirohito was in no mood to mend them. Not when he had wanted them cut as well. “I’ll see you later, Nijimura.”

“Hope not,” Nijimura mumbled when he heard the door close behind him. He looked up at Shirogane, requesting more alcohol with an impatient tap on the table.

“Aren’t you drinking a little bit too much lately?” Shirogane said, leaning closer and not doing what Nijimura clearly wanted him to do.

Nijimura ignored him again. “Where the hell is Haizaki?” he ruffled his hair. “I asked him to stay lookout, but he wasn’t there when I woke up in the morning. I’m gonna beat his ass.”

“Since when did you need a lookout?”

Nijimura pressed his lips together, subconsciously rubbing his forearm, and the phantom pain there. His ears flattened against his head, his fangs pressing against his lower lip. “Doesn’t matter,” he rasped, his throat dry. “Now fill it up.”

 

* * *

 

Aomine had to bite his lip as he washed Kagami’s blood off his fingers, watching the diluted red swirl down the drain. The sweet scent had lessened, but beckoned him like a moth to a flame. And he knew if he caved, he’d end up like that moth, most likely dead.

He looked over his shoulder as Kagami walked up to the threshold of Aomine’s bathroom, shifting in his borrowed clothes. Aomine raked his eyes over the slightly tight collared shirt and the chocolate pants that were a tad too long. Kagami had wider shoulders than him, but Aomine had longer legs, yet the sight of Kagami in his clothes sent a rush of heat to his skin rather than feelings of amusement.

He licked his lips at the sight and didn’t miss Kagami’s crimson gaze tracking the movement. “Comfy?” he asked, his voice coming out rougher than he wanted.

Kagami’s ears flicked, and there was a touch of colour on his cheeks. “It smells like you,” he said before he could stop himself, blinking at the words once they were out.

Aomine stepped up to him, drying his hands. “Sorry, I’m not very up to date with my laundry.” He’d offered his clothes up to replace Kagami’s bloodied ones regardless. As if he was going to let that chance pass.

Kagami’s breath ghosted across his lips, and when had they gotten so close…? “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Aomine.” His nose nuzzled Aomine’s cheek, and his lashes fell close. “You smell…nice.”

_Not as nice as you_ , Aomine thought, slightly out of it with Kagami’s soft tresses brushing his cheek as Kagami lowered his head to smell Aomine’s neck. Even Kagami’s shampoo couldn’t block out that addictive vanilla-like scent that gave Aomine a high. Kagami wasn’t the only one going all sniffer.

“You…smell familiar.” There was a small wrinkle between Kagami’s eyebrows, and Aomine wanted to kiss in away. “Like…home. I-I feel safe when I’m with you. It’s…weird.”

Aomine placed a hand on Kagami’s shoulder and pushed him back slightly before he really lost control and sank his fangs into that soft skin. “Yeah, well, I kinda let you down in that department. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty much healed, a little sore,” Kagami smiled up at him. “Aomine, don’t blame yourself. I had it covered, mostly. And you came in the end.” He grimaced. “Did you find the other bodies? Is that why you came to check on me?”

Aomine opened his mouth but no words came out. What was he supposed to say? That he…he _literally_ felt it in his gut? He _magically_ knew? That the pain in his head and chest seemed, in hindsight, identical to Kagami’s wounds?

He sounded crazy to himself just thinking about it.

“Call it a hunch,” Aomine responded instead, pressing a kiss to Kagami’s forehead. Kagami’s nose scrunched at the sudden sign of affection, and Aomine was a little confused too, but it melted away when Kagami grinned and curled his fingers around Aomine’s shirt, leaning forward for a proper kiss.

Their lips slotted perfectly together, and unlike the urgency and confusion of their first kiss, this one was slow and deliberate. It still left them a bit breathless, and Kagami couldn’t hold back a small groan when Aomine nipped at his lips. Kissing Kagami was torturous for Aomine. He could taste Kagami so well, feel the hot blood under his lips and tongue, just out of reach. It made his fangs throb, and that in turn made him angle Kagami’s head so he could get in deeper.

Kagami pulled back a little, knowing that even though they were in Aomine’s room, anyone could walk in.

“You were so worried back there,” he teased. “You’re so corny, Daiki.” Kagami’s mouth ran dry at the ease of saying the name, and he remembered how their conversation earlier had been similar. Aomine’s first name slid off his lips with unsettling ease, like a practised word. He’d been too injured and preoccupied before, but now the uneasiness coiled in his stomach. It must have been clear on his face because Aomine’s expression shifted as well, thoughts flitting behind his eyes.

“Have we met before?”

The question seemed a little out of the blue, but Kagami felt himself wondering the same thing. He closed his eyes, trying to remember. A short spike of pain shot through his head but disappeared just as fast as it had happened, and then the answer to the question escaped his lips without a thought. “I’ve never left America.” The words sounded a little foreign to him, as though someone else were speaking, but he ignored the discomfort. “Have you visited the States?”

Aomine shook his head. “Japan, born and raised.”

Kagami stepped back, rubbing his arms as if he could get rid of the strange feeling in his gut, like he was missing something...something _important_ , like it was right in front of him but was refusing to show itself. “I need to get back,” he scratched the back of his neck. He hadn’t forgotten what he had seen in the werewolf attacker’s hand, and right now, his primary goal was to go back to him room and double check.

Even though staying here with Aomine was the more enticing option.

Aomine knew his expression looked like that of a kicked puppy. He grabbed Kagami’s wrist as the other started to move. “Can I have your number?”

Kagami hesitated, and Aomine had a small moment of panic where he thought he was moving too fast.

_But wait, we kissed…shouldn’t the phone number have come first?_

Kagami’s words stopped his mental anguish with a chuckle. “Okay, but it’s prepaid, so it might run out any time!”

Aomine smirked. “Then I’ll try not to call you too much. I think I’m a bit old fashioned, I prefer meeting face to face.”

Kagami rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yeah, well, it’s a Nokia brick so it’s not like I’m really going all out on it either.”

Aomine passed his phone to Kagami so he could swap numbers, cocking his head at the device in the redhead’s hand. “Disposable right? Because of your dad. My father told me,” he added at Kagami’s curious look.

“Yeah. My dad…you have no idea how capable he is. I just hope my friend back home is managing to keep him off my back. Speaking of which, I need to check on him too,” he chewed his lip.

“Let me drop you off,” Aomine glanced at Mai-chan, placed beside his futon, before picking it up and sliding it into his belt. His father had been stern about staying alert, since Aomine ticked all the boxes to be a possible victim.

“I’ll go by myself.”

“Why?” Aomine raised an eyebrow, but Kagami knew that if the vampire dropped him off, he’d be too inclined to invite him in when there were more pressing matters to attend. Being around Aomine was comfortable, and it was getting harder to step away.

“I…I just need some time alone,” Kagami explained. “How about we meet for dinner later?”

“Okay…” Aomine nodded, but didn’t stop staring at the door long after Kagami had left.

 

* * *

 

The lid of the wooden box popped cleanly open, and Kagami threw another look over his shoulder to check that his door was locked. He shifted through the wads of cash he kept in it. Accessing his bank account from Japan was a no go if he wanted his location to remain a secret from his father, but the cash wasn’t what he was so intent on checking.

His fingers touched more smooth wood underneath, his nails scratching lightly against the carved symbols delicately adorning the material.

The wood was clean, and the weapon was exactly where he had left it.

“It was identical…” he whispered, trailing his fingers down the shaft of the wooden blade. “A copy? But why?”

He could hear Riko calling for him and he packed the wooden dagger away, tucking it under his mattress. The anxious feeling in his stomach made him want to retch.

Something was going on here, and he felt more involved than he was comfortable being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping for biweekly updates but we'll see where that goes... OTL
> 
> Comments will send Nijimura to AA and get Kagami a new pair of b-ball shoes for his birthday (probably)! Comments will definitely make the author-san happy!! XD
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	12. Bloodied Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been two weeks? Idk, this semester is so boring my brain is atrophying.
> 
> You’ll realise Alex is a lot older than in canon, but in a way they all are, artistic freedom and all that XD It’s related to the plot though, that’s why. Everything is there for a reason!

 

Hanamiya was a patient man.

Not patient enough to wait and set a meeting, but definitely patient enough to break into a lock or two.

While his boss was busy talking to that damn dog who would undoubtedly end up telling them useless information, Hanamiya was _working_. The Wayward Wolf was directly connected from the back to the Crimson Claw HQ, a downtrodden and unassuming building hidden among the apartment blocks of Harajuku. Hanamiya preferred the stylised architecture of the Aomine household any day.

The lock clicked into place and Hanamiya smiled triumphantly, pocketing his tools back into his wide sleeves. He slowly opened the door, peering into the darkened hallway. He wasn’t stupid enough to waltz through the front door, so slipping through a partially hidden locked door that was probably used for deliveries was a safer bet.

He closed it behind him and looked around. Vampire night vision wasn’t as good as a werewolf’s, but whereas werewolves excelled in their senses, vampires were physically stronger and faster. Unless it was a full moon, then vampires would be better off locking their doors and filling their pistols with silver bullets, waiting it out.

Just thinking of werewolves put a scowl on Hanamiya’s face, but he shook the thoughts away. A few seconds of adjustment and a lot of squinting later coupled with the golden light of the early morning sun filtering through the gap beneath the door made sure the vampire was able to see well enough.

Being mixed blood, his scent wasn’t as strongly vampiric as a purebloods, but he still made sure to keep his distance from any potential werewolves that may be waking up for an early start. He strained his ears for any footsteps and moved quickly up the stairs and down the hallways until he came across a door labelled _Nijimura S._ It was the only door on the entire floor, and Hanamiya dropped to his knees and got to work on the lock again.

_Bingo!_ He grinned as he succeeded, turning the doorknob and peering inside.

There was enough light seeping through the closed blinds for him to view the carnage within the room. The smell of werewolf blood hit him in the face so hard he physically staggered back, and his sharp eyes took in the bottles of sleeping pills and ripped sheets with a touch of horror. Before he could see anything else, however, a hand grabbed the back of his yukata and slammed him against the opposite wall.

A werewolf towered over him, dark hair pulled back into cornrows and braids brushing his neck. He growled, grey eyes narrowed. “What the fuck are you doing here, bloodsucker?”

Hanamiya raised his arms, smirking. “I got lost, and I didn’t see anyone to ask for directions.”

The werewolf snarled. “You take me for an idiot?”

“Not at all, Haizaki. But I _do_ know that you frequently go to bars on the borders of vampire and lycanthrope territory, and get drunk off your ass using Crimson Claw funds. You wouldn’t like Nijimura to know that, would you?” Haizaki’s eyes widened and his grip tightened. Hanamiya frowned. “Now this is a very expensive yukata, and you’re crumpling it.”

The werewolf stepped back. “Who are you?”

“Hanamiya Makoto,” Hanamiya straightened his clothes. “Aomine’s best informant. I know _everything_ ,” his lips pulled back in a smile that could curdle milk. “Well, mostly everything. Maybe you can help fill in the blanks, _dog_?”

 

* * *

 

The stars twinkled weakly above the ocean of lights and noise that was the city of Los Angeles. A pale hand clutched the metal ring strung around the man’s neck, and he let out a breath as he stretched his senses across the thread of magic that connected this ring to its twin, currently on the other side of the world.

_Okay, his vitals are okay. Would it kill him to call once in a while?!_

Just two weeks back, he’d felt a surge of power through the connection as though another sorcerer had cast a spell on it, or searched inside the link. Ever since then, he had made sure to keep tabs on the other side, just in case.

As if on cue, the mobile on the kitchen counter started vibrating. _Kagami Taiga_ flashed on the screen. For a split second, the man thought in a panic that the magical check-up had registered somehow, and now this call was coming to demand answers, answers as to why a symbol of their friendship was so much more than just that.

_Calm down, Tatsuya!_ He grit his teeth. Himuro Tatsuya was a man of calm and careful thinking, and jumping to conclusions would not solve anything. _There’s no way he would know. He’s as dense as lead when it comes to magic._

“Hey,” he said in the most nonchalant manner possible. “Taiga, how’s it going?”

There was silence on the other end, but before Himuro could start panicking again, Kagami responded. “Tatsuya…you aren’t mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Himuro deposited himself on the couch.

“Well…I haven’t called you since I landed, and it’s been over two weeks, so I thought you would be more worried.”

Himuro couldn’t tell him he wasn’t worried because he’d been checking regularly to make sure Kagami was healthy. How would he explain that? “A-ah, no, I mean…it’s great to hear your voice, I’m more relieved than mad.” He _was_ relieved. Relieved that Kagami didn’t know anything more than he was allowed to know.

Kagami snorted over the line. “And, uh, Dad? Has he gotten suspicious yet?”

Himuro smiled. “I do get a small heart attack anytime he calls, but I’ve known you long enough to answer his questions accurately. And my voice-mimicking spell works wonders on you non-magic folk,” he added playfully.

“Oh, shut up,” Kagami griped. “Thanks,” he mumbled after a beat. “I’m still here for another six weeks-”

“Six _weeks_?” Himuro groaned. “What are you doing, Taiga?”

“Hey, the second Alex told me that the Blood Moon Festival in Tokyo would be the answer to my problems, you think I was going to wait around?” Kagami snapped. “I just found out some time ago that there were still a few weeks, so it’s a little late now, isn’t it?!”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Himuro rubbed his forehead. “Ryuuichirou-sama is coming back in two months, so you’ve got enough time, just barely.” He hesitated slightly. “Are you sure…are you sure this is what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah,” Kagami’s voice sounded certain. “I’ve…I’ve actually felt more at home here than I ever did in LA. It’s like…the void in me is slowly being filled up.” He laughed dryly. “We’ve been over this though, how you think it’s silly.”

“I don’t think it’s silly,” Himuro shook his head even though Kagami wouldn’t be able to see it. “I’m just worried. You’re all alone there, I should have gone with you.”

“And who would’ve taken care of Alex then?” Kagami asked. “I’m fine, Tatsuya. Be more worried about Alex. How is she?”

Himuro glanced at the closed door off to the side, the darkness under the slit showing that the occupant was sleeping. “She’s well.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Himuro sighed. “She’s resting.”

“Is she…?”

“She’s walking, but she still needs the cane,” Himuro leaned back against the soft cushions. “What were you expecting, Taiga?”

“There has to be a cure out there,” Kagami’s words were tinged with desperation. “T-there’s this sorcerer here, and I swear he’s going through soul deterioration. I smelt it on him.”

“And?”

“A-and then I didn’t.”

Himuro’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“I don’t know entirely, and everyone who knows him says he’s never been through deterioration, but I know I smelt it on him.” Himuro heard Kagami shifting restlessly. “How else do you explain that? Maybe he has a cure.”

“Wouldn’t he have told someone, then?” Himuro swallowed. If a cure existed, it could change everything. Most sorcerers were doomed to end up as husks of their previous selves, their body slowly failing them until untimely death, the price of magic. He was no different, although he tried to use his magic sparingly. The allure of spellcasting was hard to resist, and once one knew they had the ability, it was easy to ignore the price that would be paid in the future.  “And even if he did have it, Taiga… Everything has a price.” He repeated the words taught to him from a young age.

_Everything_ had a price, even the smallest spell. And everything related to sorcery involved spells.

“Yeah, but some things are worth it,” Kagami whispered, and Himuro’s heart clenched. “Anyway, it’s probably getting late there. I should go too. I’ll call you more often, promise.”

He disconnected before Himuro could say goodbye, and the older man clutched the phone tightly.

The light under Alex’s door flicked on, and Himuro stood up to walk over.

“What are you doing awake?” he murmured, opening the door carefully.

A woman in her middle ages looked back at him, wisps of grey lightly streaking her blonde hair. Her emerald eyes were bright and focused on him, even if the wrinkles at their corners gave away her age.

“That was Taiga, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, he’s fine. You should be sleeping,” Himuro sat on the bed beside her.

“I know you’re worried, Tatsuya,” she placed a hand on his, and he frowned at the coldness of her skin. “But Taiga has to do this. He has to find out the truth, and even if we are bound by oath not to tell him directly, we can still help him search for it.”

“Ryuuichirou-sama won’t be happy if he finds out,” Himuro winced.

“That man hasn’t been happy ever since his wife died all those years ago,” Alex looked out her window, but her gaze was distant as though remembering some other time and place. “And his desperation and fear has made him – and us with him – hide so much from his own son. Taiga must know his past, and who he is. And Ryuuichirou’s past should not stop Taiga from having a future.”

Himuro wrinkled his nose. “And why do you think Taiga will figure it out at the Blood Moon Festival?”

Alex smiled. “The last one was fifty years ago, and caused all the events that Ryuuichirou tried so hard to bury ten years after. The Blood Moon Festival is sure to bring all the purebloods together again. And one pureblood among them all will surely help Kagami unlock his memories.”

“Who?”

Alex patted his hand. “You weren’t even born back then, but I still remember that boy. Small and full of energy. I was so young, following my mother blindly. But I remember that boy.” Her eyes twinkled at the memory. “His name…oh, what was it?”

Himuro leaned forward to switch the light off again. “Please, don’t strain yourself…”

Alex snapped her fingers. “Aomine! That’s it.” Her teeth flashed in a grin. “Aomine Daiki.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re _what_?”

Aomine shrugged uncomfortably, staring down into his cup of sake and trying to ignore Kagami’s staring. Aomine had showed Kagami to a traditional Japanese restaurant his family frequented often, and gotten a private room for dinner. They’d ordered some alcohol, which had started a conversation about age, and when Aomine had revealed that he had just reached fifty this year, Kagami had spat out the contents of his mouth all across his plate of assorted sushi.

As the redhead coughed and tried to get his breathing back to normal, Aomine scowled and covered his discomfort with insults. “You’re so gross, Kagami. Better not have gotten any in my food.”

“Fifty…holy shit…” Kagami squinted. “You don’t look a day over twenty, twenty-five tops!”

“Uh, yeah, well, kinda _pureblood_ here,” Aomine crossed his arms. “We age way slower. My father is like…over a hundred or something. He still doesn’t know how to use a smartphone.” His eyes widened. “Wait, am I…am I cradle robbing here?” his face paled. “How old are you?”

Kagami flinched as his head started hurting, and he moved a hand to massage it. _Must be the alcohol_ … “I’m…I’m twenty-five…” His mouth felt dry, and the words…they tasted _wrong_ somehow. Rehearsed. He didn’t know what the problem was, he’d been asked his age multiple times before. Except now, in front of Aomine, it was…he was…

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and his breathing shallowed, his hands trembling.

_My age…my birthday. What’s my birthday? Second august…no, no, what year? What year was I born in?!_

“Kagami?”

The metal of the ring around his neck burned cold against his bare skin, hidden by his shirt.

“Oi, Kagami!”

It was cold, so cold, but it burned like a thousand suns, searing his flesh. His head hurt, like something had sunk its claw in his mind and was trying to pull it apart. His eyes rolled back into his head. Images, sounds, smells.

 

_A cold night, surrounded by trees, pain, pain everywhere. Pain in his neck, a body above his own._

_“I’m sorry,” the boy above him sobbed, the full moon shining off the crimson staining his lips._

_“It’s okay,” he tried to say, but too much pain._

_Then suddenly, cutting to a fireplace in a warm room, a bandage choking his neck, arms pulling him away._

_“Make him forget!” the man yelled. “Everything!”_

_“Everything?” a woman breathed._

_Pain, so much more pain, but inside now. Pain inside him, squeezing his heart._

_“Him too! Both of them!”_

_He struggled, reaching out towards the boy. “No!” he screamed, but his throat closed up. His heart screamed, his soul screamed, he felt like an important piece had been torn out of him, never to return._

_The boy fought as well, held back by dark skinned arms. “Don’t go! You can’t leave me…not now…Taiga!”_

“Taiga!”

Kagami blinked, staring into navy eyes as Aomine cupped his face, his expression stricken. “Wha-?”

“You started having a panic attack or something,” Aomine dropped his hands to Kagami’s shoulders, his eyes searching for any signs of damage. “You freaked me out, man.”

Kagami clutched at the ring through his shirt, but it wasn’t hot or cold, just slightly warm from his own body heat. Had he imagined the whole thing?

_No, definitely not. Something’s going on here._ He looked up at Aomine. _Murders, the dagger, and now visions? Alex said I would find what I was missing here. Is this what it is?_ He leaned forward, resting his head against Aomine’s shoulder, breathing in deeply. At least right now, the one thing he knew for certain was how peaceful he felt in Aomine’s arms, how his scent made Kagami’s worries blur, and all his rough emotions quiet down.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Kagami mumbled into Aomine’s coat. “This…this thing between us…what is it?”

Aomine stiffened. “What thing?”

Kagami sighed, his breath brushing Aomine’s cheek. “Our relationship. It’s kinda embarrassing but…I like hanging out with you.”

“I like it too,” Aomine whispered.

“But you’re a pureblood, so you’ll live longer. And you’re a vampire, so…” Aomine’s arms came around him and squeezed, stopping the rest of the sentence.

“Honestly, Kagami, I haven’t even thought that far,” he confessed. “Why don’t we just…focus on the present right now, huh?” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “There’s plenty going on as it is, and right now, when I’m with you, I can just forget about it all. So let’s…let’s just…sort this out at our own pace.”

“You’re so corny,” Kagami snorted, but there was relief in his voice. His tail calmed its nervous twitching and his ears drooped a little. “Can we just stay like this for a bit?”

Aomine relaxed under him, and Kagami felt fingers thread through his hair. “As long as you want, Kagami. As long as you want.”

 

* * *

 

“I knew he was hiding something,” Hirohito shook his head as he placed the teacup down.

“Haizaki didn’t know much, though,” Hanamiya shrugged. “Just that Nijimura hadn’t been getting enough sleep, and was having dreams bad enough to cause self-harm.”

Hirohito hummed. “It _is_ odd that Nijimura would ask him to stay guard outside though. Stop him from sleepwalking?”

Hanamiya raised a brow. “Haizaki said Nijimura ordered him to leave his post in the middle of the night, so it’s a bit counterproductive.”

“I need to deal with the bodies personally, so take this,” the older vampire handed over a wax sealed envelope, addressed to _Akashi Seijuurou_ in fine calligraphy. “It will update Akashi on what has happened here, and you can fill in the blanks.”

“Haven’t you heard of a phone, or email,” Hanamiya muttered, taking the letter and examining it.

“My son teases me on my old habits, but I still prefer the art of letter writing.” Hirohito glanced outside. _It will be a full moon again soon. Hopefully we can sort this mess out by then._

Hanamiya stood up and bowed. “Leave it to me,” he smiled, turning around.

He was secretly glad for this task. He hadn’t told Hirohito _everything_ he knew.

_What secrets are you hiding, Akashi?_ He looked down at the letter on his way out, one nail sliding under the wax to pop it open. _Tell me, and maybe I can help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will stop my brain from atrophying due to really boring lectures! Give me the willpower! XD
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	13. Elusive Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get excited, and maybe a little scared, because the antagonist has finally appeared. Almost fittingly for chapter THIRTEEN lololol XD

Akashi didn’t know what had woken him up, but he opened his eyes and shot up so quickly it made his vision swim. The window was open, even though he remembered closing it. Sweat broke out across his forehead, and he felt shivers run down his arms at the cold breeze coming inside.

Movement in the corner of the room caught his eye, but before he could muster a spell, a figure stepped into the silver moonlight.

“A pleasure to meet you,” the man bowed, dirty grey eyes shining through his dark hair and a thin smirk on his lips.

“Who are you? How did you get in?” Akashi snapped, trying to reach for some remnants of his power to defend himself if necessary.

“Hanamiya Makoto at your service,” the man held up his hands. “They told me you were sleeping, but I had an urgent message from Aomine Hirohito to deliver, so I let myself in anyway.” He held out a sealed envelope.

Akashi glanced at the letter, held out a few feet away from his reach. Akashi hated showing weakness, and this man had already seen him sleeping so defencelessly.

_You weren’t defenceless_ , a small voice in the back of his mind whispered. _You had_ him _with you._

Akashi grit his teeth, placing his feet on the floor and forcing himself up. He could taste the rancidness of deterioration at the back of his throat, but he fought down the nausea as he slipped on a robe.  He was dealing with it, keeping it hidden. As the head of the VLSA, he had a duty to uphold.

_Stop ignoring him. He’s here to help you. Let him help you._

Akashi shook his head, placing a hand against the wall for support before slowly placing one foot in front of the other and begging his body not to fall. “Give it here,” his voice was rough with sleep, which was dryly humorous considering he had hardly gotten any sleep among all those dreams and nightmares.

Dreams and nightmares of memories that didn’t even belong to him.

Hanamiya passed the letter over, his head cocked curiously at Akashi’s cautiousness. Akashi frowned at the envelope. The seal had been broken. He looked up and the messenger shrugged.

“Your security wanted to check that the envelope was safe.”

Akashi pressed his lips together. His security did not usually do that to envelopes, but being suspicious of everything would make things more difficult. He slid the letter out and scanned it, his face paling. “More murders? And all purebloods too… This is horrible news,” he sighed. “I’ll call for a meeting first thing in the morning. Looks like Yukimura Ami was not an isolated incident.”

“Is that all?” Hanamiya looked at him closely.

Akashi frowned. “Wasn’t this your task? What are you still doing here?”

“Well…” Hanamiya spoke slowly. “My informants have been saying that you have been keeping to yourself more and more as of late.”

Akashi shot him a confused glare. “What does that have anything-?”

“Your grandfather was the head of the VLSA during the last Blood Moon, correct?” Hanamiya mused. “The same Blood Moon Festival where they ruled the Pureblood Act, bestowing major rights and powers to all purebloods over all of the mixed races.” Hanamiya smiled. “I know only through word of mouth and books, but didn’t the Pureblood Act cause a massive struggle between not only werewolves and vampires, but also purebloods and mixed bloods?”

Akashi swallowed, feeling a sliver of panic run down his spine. _Wait, no, why am I panicking? I have nothing to do with this_. He voiced his thoughts as such, and to his shock, Hanamiya chuckled.

“Come on, Akashi, you don’t need to hide it from me. Fewer than six weeks to the Blood Moon Festival. I think you could use all the help you can get, don’t you?”

“What are you talking about? Leave, and take your ramblings with you.” Akashi’s patience was wearing thin. He was always weakest when he woke up in the mornings, before any of his supplements and… _other_ help. He couldn’t afford to spell cast in this state, but he would if he had to. This man, Hanamiya, was an unwelcome presence.

_Let me help. I can get rid of him for you_.

Akashi winced, holding a hand to his head.

Hanamiya’s eyes narrowed. “So you really don’t know?”

“Know what-?” Akashi gasped as pain exploded in his abdomen, Hanamiya by his side and a knee planted in his stomach. Before the vampire could follow the attack with another, a bust of energy reverberated through the room. It sent Hanamiya crashing into the wall and toppled over a tall lamp in the process.

“Sir!” Urgent knocking came from the other side of the door. “Sir, is everything okay? I heard a crash!”

Akashi was on his knees in the middle of the room, Hanamiya suspended halfway up the wall and clawing at his throat as invisible bonds choked him.

A smile graced Akashi’s lips. “Do not worry, everything is fine.”

The doorknob rattled as the guard reached for it. “But-!”

“ _Leave._ ”

“Yes,” the guard droned, and receding footsteps told the two they were alone once more.

Hanamiya’s eyes were wide with shock and more than a hint of triumph. “Knew it…!” he gasped even as he felt his consciousness slipping. Suddenly the force holding him disappeared and he dropped heavily onto the ground. Glancing up with some trepidation, Hanamiya rubbed at his neck and struggled back to his feet.

Akashi got up as well, his red tresses falling to cover his eyes. “Hanamiya Makoto,” he said as if trying the name out on his tongue. Hanamiya felt his stomach clench at the words, and for a second he doubted the intelligence of his actions. “You are a very smart man. I did not think I would be discovered so soon. Perhaps I have been a little rash and impatient, after waiting for so many years.”

Hanamiya trembled, his palms sweaty. Akashi’s voice hadn’t changed, but the tone had dropped and the method of speech had altered.

Akashi moved forward, all signs of previous weakness gone. His steps were sure, his posture straight and his words strong. “Now the question is whether I should allow you to help, or get rid of you. I am sure no one would miss scum like you.”

Hanamiya’s throat worked. “I-I can help. My father, he was involved in the motions against the Pureblood Act. I-I’m also not a fan of purebloods.”

Akashi rolled his shoulders. “I’m going to have to make the _other_ me forget you even stepped into the room, so he can wake in blissful ignorance. He can be a little rebellious sometimes, but it’s getting easier to let him put me in control of things.” He was silent for a beat, then: “How did you know?”

“It was a gamble,” Hanamiya confessed, forcing down his instinct to step back. “I’m just very good at piecing information together. Even though I don’t have the whole story, I…I assumed putting you in a dangerous situation would bring the real you out.” He cracked a smile. “You don’t have to pretend to be so caring towards everyone with me around.”

“Brash, but intelligent,” Akashi nodded. “I like that. But the _real_ me? Oh no, you don’t really know anything at all, do you?” He came up to Hanamiya, and as he raked his fingers through his red hair, it fell back to reveal his whole face.

Hanamiya’s mouth ran dry.

Twin golden eyes stared back at him, shining with the wisdom – and cruelty – of many years.

Akashi – or the thing that called itself Akashi – waved a hand absently towards the fallen lamp without even looking at it. It floated back upright, the shards of the broken lightbulb mending themselves and being placed back along with the lampshade.

Hanamiya had rarely seen magic in action, and it must have shown on his face because Akashi raised his eyebrows.

“That was nothing. If you want to help me, you’ll see a lot more than that. And you won’t be on the receiving end.”

And the smile he gave Hanamiya then were all of Hanamiya’s fears and nightmares, rolled up into one small twitch of the lips.

“Who… _what_ are you?” he rasped.

Akashi stepped back and spread his arms wide. The bulb in the lamp flickered on and off even though it was unplugged. The windows began closing and opening rapidly, rattling in their frames. The fan above their heads started spinning, and the temperature fluctuated between hot and cold, causing frost to creep up the windows only to melt and regenerate seconds after.

Bathed in flickering light, golden eyes shining with a thousand thoughts, shadows morphing behind him in multiple shapes, he looked like he had stepped out of Hell itself.

“Me?” he grinned. “Why, I’m just a sorcerer.”

 

* * *

 

Takao sighed to himself, his eyes flitting over Midorima’s hunched form and the dark circles under the taller man’s emerald eyes. He’d been at it ever since the bodies appeared a few days back. “Shin-chan, when was the last time you slept?”

Midorima shot him a glare before turning his attention back to the book in his hands. Similar tomes were piled by his elbows on the desk and he flipped the page before readjusting the desk lamp.

Takao picked one at random, then put it back down when he saw it was in Latin. “Shin-chan, come on, don’t do this to yourself.”

“I’ll do what I must,” Midorima said distractedly. “Four more of your brothers and sisters have died, Takao. Are you not worried?”

Takao shrugged, biting his lip. “It’s sad news, of course, but I didn’t know them personally. And I’m not involved with the Aomine family.”

Midorima took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “They were vampires, Takao! We need to find the killer. What if you…what if you were…?” he clicked his tongue, downing the coffee in the mug that was placed dangerously on one of the teetering book piles.

“They were _purebloods_ , Shin-chan!” Takao stood up. “And I know you aren’t interested in politics, but mixed bloods don’t really…” he crossed his arms, dropping his voice. “We don’t have a good relationship with purebloods. Everyone’s always on about the war between vampires and werewolves, when there’s always one going on much closer to home.”

Midorima squinted at him. “What do you mean?”

Takao hesitated. “I was…I wasn’t born back then, but most purebloods today were definitely alive. They know about it better than I do, about…what happened the last Blood Moon. You…not just you, but lots of people see dead vampires and think the killers are werewolves. I just think that’s the wrong thing to be focusing on.”

“We have a witness that says the killer was a werewolf,” Midorima said, but his interest had been piqued.

“Yeah, but there’s something else going on here.” Takao rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t things seem a bit…weird to you?”

“Yes, they seem much too _weird_ ,” Midorima picked up another book. This was much thinner than the others, and almost square in shape, like a children’s storybook.

Takao shook his head. “All these purebloods being killed so close to the Blood Moon? It’s like a repeat of the repercussions of the Pureblood Act.”

Midorima opened his mouth to ask for further explanation when the door to his office banged open. Both he and Takao turned to it in shock, to meet the eyes of the last man they were expecting.

“A-Aomine…sama…” Midorima stood up slowly, and although he was taller than the pureblood vampire before him, the older man seemed to tower above him.

Takao paled. _Aomine Hirohito. Fuck…how much did he hear?_ His whole body had frozen up, and he couldn’t help it. It was a natural reaction, ingrained into him, a reaction of a mixed blood in front of a pureblood. And the Aomines…the Aomine lineage was one of – if not _the_ – oldest vampiric bloodline throughout history. It was difficult to stand against that kind of power.

“I came here to discuss the bodies,” Hirohito’s gaze was sharp, but he was ignoring Takao, his attention focused on the doctor. “But I overheard something interesting. If you have something to contribute to the investigation, I would like to hear it.”

“All reports go to Akashi,” Midorima said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I already sent through Yukimura Ami’s autopsy results. I will have the rest done shortly.”

“Akashi…” Hirohito grimaced. “Akashi does not seem to have this as his top priority. He has been brushing me off these past few days. Hanamiya has also not been giving me clear answers as of late. I would like to hear it from you directly.”

Midorima shifted uncomfortably. “If you want, I can give you a copy of the reports-”

“I don’t want the reports.” His eyes flickered to the books on the desk. “I want to know _your_ hypotheses.” He stepped closer. “ _Anima Magicae, Virtus Animae, Mortem Animae_.” Every book title he listed off, he came closer, until he crowded Midorima against the edge of the desk. “Now, what does soul magic and sorcery have to do with the death of my people?”

Midorima swallowed, his muscles stiff.

Hirohito’s gaze dropped to the storybook in the doctor’s hands, and his eyes widened further. “ _Vespertilio, Lupus, et Senem Homo_ ,” he read aloud, recognition in his voice.

Takao clenched his fists at the small flicker of panic that ghosted across Midorima’s face, and the smaller vampire took a step forward.

“Sit, Takao Kazunari,” Hirohito turned his head slightly to glare at Takao. “You may provide some useful information as well. I want the truth, all of it.”

 

* * *

 

Aomine knew something was going on, something he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Aomine had been having dreams, weird dreams that felt more like displaced memories. They’d gotten clearer over the past few days though, even though they were hard to remember when he woke up.

Following their dinner, he’d met up with Kagami more and more often, but it was clear that Hirohito had added more duties to Aomine’s plate because he was finding free time harder to secure. He wasn’t sure whether it was because of his close proximity to Kagami, but he assumed that was the case.

He hadn’t seen the redhead in _days_. It was grating on his nerves, making him feel skittish and uneasy. He needed Kagami like he needed water, and right now, he was parched. Phone calls could only do so much.

Aomine wasn’t sleeping well, and everyone knew that. He was crankier, more impatient than usual, but over everything else, he was confused.

He wasn’t an idiot, or as much of an idiot as others thought. He knew his recurring dreams meant something, these visions from the past. But every time he tried to remember them, he hit a mental wall.  He had questions he wanted to ask and he had a feeling Hirohito would know the answers. But now he couldn’t find his father anywhere. Aomine scowled, stalking up and down his father’s study.

He also had a feeling his lack of sleep also had to do with the lack of Kagami in his life. Nothing was more comfortable that smelling that sweet scent, curling his hands in those soft tresses, biting those luscious ears…hearing that blood, pumping, so close…

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. What was _wrong_ with him?!

“Dai-chan!”

He looked up in shock to see Momoi’s face close to his own. “Huh?”

“I’ve been trying to get to you since forever!” she griped, but the paleness of her face told him something was amiss. She proved him right with her following words. “There’s been another attack.”

Aomine grabbed Mai-chan off the floor and buttoned up his coat. “Where?”

Momoi grabbed his arm, her lips pressed tightly together. “Harajuku. This time, it was a pureblood werewolf.”

Aomine’s eyes widened, his thoughts instantly going to Kagami. His grip on his sword tightened but he forced himself to relax. It wasn’t Kagami. Aomine wasn’t sure how he knew, but Kagami was safe.

“A witness said they think it was a vampire.”

Aomine grimaced. Harajuku was where Crimson Claw HQ was located. First vampire killings on Aomine home ground, now this? Momoi’s expression of panic and fear mimicked his own. He stalked over to the door but Momoi got in his way.

“Where are you going? It’s better to stay here until your father comes back,” she bit her lip. “I’ve been called to the Midorima household, but someone needs to stay back. Yuuki-sama is on her way back from Kyoto because of recent developments.”

_Just when you think it can’t get worse, it does…_ Aomine groaned, ruffling his hair. “Look, Satsuki, I need to go warn Kagami. I need to go see him,” Aomine grabbed her shoulders. “Please, Satsuki. I haven’t seen him in so long, I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

Momoi puffed out her cheeks, but she had shifted a little out of the doorway. “But...I have important things to do too! I don’t want to be here alone when Yuuki-sama arrives-”

Aomine wrapped his arms around her and hugged tight, pecking her on her forehead for good measure. “Thanks, love you, bye!”

“ _Dai-chan…!!_ ”

Aomine grinned, feeling only slightly guilty as he ran out of the complex. Nobody wanted to be around when Yuuki returned.

Because Aomine Yuuki was a mother like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were thinking it was Akashi, some of you were thinking it was a separate party… Well, it turns out it’s a little more complicated than that. XD  
> Also Aomine’s mother will make an appearance soon! I’m really excited to write her. As always, these names aren’t canon!!
> 
> Comments make my world go round <3 Also they help fuel my determination <3 *wink nudge*
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	14. Uncertain Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster length chapter alert!! IT’S BECAUSE OF THE SMUT. Whenever I put smut in, it’s too many words! I also wanted to put the smut in sooner but the plot got in the way I’m so sorry OTL But I’m assuming you all like the plot so not sorry??? Maybe??? Ah I’ll just shut up.
> 
> Also I haven't written smut in ages so I'm sorry if it sucks (ha punpunpunpun). //cries

The room was quiet. The door was locked. Three men stood facing each other in the light of the moonlight streaming through the blinds and one small desk lamp.

Hirohito broke the silence. “Takao, I overheard you speaking about the Pureblood Act. How you think this is a repeat.”

Takao bit his lip. “I was told that purebloods were attacked back then as well. And that a lot of them died.”

Hirohito’s fists clenched. “I was there at the ruling. I was one of those who signed the papers that allowed purebloods many legal powers over the mixed,” his voice was deadpan. “I was there when the tension between the purebloods and mixed bloods broke ten years later. I was there to fight them. It was bloody, and…” Hirohito paused as he felt his voice becoming unstable. He would not waver, not now. “And unforgivable things were done. I thought the same before, that this was related, but I’m just digging up old fears. It’s in the past now, forty years in the past. The law has since been abolished. We have moved on. We all have.”

It sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Takao swallowed. “But the purebloods-”

“The purebloods are everything to the race,” Hirohito snapped, and Takao held back a frown at the remark. Saying purebloods were _everything_ was a bit of a stretch, in his opinion. “If some werewolves want the vampires dead, of course they would aim for the purebloods. That’s how they get attention. Forty years ago, even kin were enemy. Vampire on vampire, werewolf on werewolf, friend on friend. Right now is absolutely different. We _know_ the killer is a werewolf.”

“They could have swapped targets!” Takao spoke up. “Vampires off the werewolves and vice-versa.”

“That would just cause unnecessary strife between vampires and werewolves. The mixed bloods of the past wanted the purebloods dead, not all of their own kind in general,” Hirohito shook his head, memories still too raw. “At this rate, it war breaks out, _everyone_ will be involved! Not just us…not just the purebloods.” Hirohito rubbed his face tiredly. “This perpetrator seems intent on starting something against the vampires, and I don’t think they care who gets involved, purebloods or mixed. The purebloods could just be the first in line for execution. Everyone must be on their guard.”

Takao still felt uneasy. Hirohito made valid points, but the younger vampire couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was more to this than just someone trying to hurt the vampire species. “What if…someone is trying to get werewolves and vampires to fight each other?”

“Then they’re doing a horrible job of it,” Hirohito huffed. “It seems pretty biased against the vampires.” He turned his attention to Midorima. “Now, for your theories, if you please, Doctor.”

The doctor sighed, turning around. “You want the truth? I don’t know if that’s what it is, but…” He placed the storybook in his hands back onto the table and picked up a heavier tome. “Akashi has made it clear he no longer wants any of my theories, saying he’s too busy organising the Blood Moon Festival, but I have been continuing my investigations regardless. I have gone as far as to let my family know of the situation, and they are requesting further help from outside sources.”

Hirohito frowned. “This is not a public matter-”

“If you disagree, then I will not say more on the matter,” Midorima stated, continuing when Hirohito waved him on. “Good. Now, given by the rate of decay of the body, preliminary research suggests…” he hesitated for a fraction of a second before continuing. “I believe that the souls of the victims are being forcibly removed upon death. These aren’t ordinary killings made by ordinary weapons.”

Hirohito raised his eyebrows. “I assumed they were enchanted weapons as our protective seals were broken, but soul removal? I’ve never heard of such a thing…”

Midorima pushed up his glasses. “You have, Aomine-sama. Maybe not in a way you realised. You see, all soul magic is soul removal in a sense.” He winced. “Except the soul usually removed is the caster’s own, piece by piece.”

“So what?” Hirohito crossed his arms, his expression troubled. “You’re saying a sorcerer is behind this?”

“Not necessarily,” Midorima picked up another book and flipped to a page he had dog-eared. He handed it over, tapping at the yellowed illustrations on the ageing paper. “This is a book I found in our old archives about enchanted weapons. Unfortunately it’s in a language that’s now extinct, but you can see the images. Examples of weapons carved with sigils, of what they do I don’t know. But it is possible that a weapon could be made that could both nullify seals _and_ rip souls from bodies. It would match the evidence,” Midorima pursed his lips. “Of course, I’ve never seen anything like that before, and wouldn’t know where one could get such a thing…” He trailed off when he saw the blood drain from the pureblood’s face. “Aomine-sama?”

“T-this…” Hirohito stuttered, and that alone was enough for Takao and Midorima to share an alarmed glance. “I thought it was just decoration...”he muttered under his breath. “This isn’t possible. I…I don’t…it’s locked away, and the other one, the other one is with Ryuu…” The book dropped from his hands with a heavy thud. “Kagami Taiga. The weapon. Maybe he has it…!”

He was out of the room in seconds, leaving the other two staring at the door in bewilderment.

“That was strange,” Takao snorted, crouching down to pick up the volume. He squinted at the drawings. There were two daggers, completely identical, except one had a shine on it as though it had been made of some metal and the other had detailed wood grain etched on the hilt. Every surface was covered in swirling designs that made his eyes swim. It was pretty, in a psychedelic sort of way. “What are these?”

“I’m not certain as to their importance,” Midorima’s gaze was lost in thought, and he picked up the storybook from earlier, passing it to Takao. “This copy is now illegible, I have a better kept one in my family archives. These are the only two we have discovered so far, and this one was found in a sorry state.”

Takao squinted at it. “I can’t read Latin, Shin-chan.”

“ _Vespertilio, Lupus, et Senem Homo._ The bat, the wolf and the old man.” Midorima’s voice was cold. “It’s a story. Of the fabled origins of vampires and werewolves.”

 

* * *

“Something’s bothering you?”

Kagami looked away from the fireplace to where Kuroko stood by the doorway. “Ah, no…” He pursed his lips. He had been trying to piece together over the past few days to work out any answers about recent events, but there was only so much he could do alone. He had to get help, and maybe showing Riko and Kuroko the dagger and explaining that there was a copy would help the investigation, no matter how suspicious it made him look.

And there was the matter of Aomine. The emptiness inside of his was barely there when he was with Aomine, but now that they hadn’t seen each other in days, it had begun gnawing at him again. This restless _need_ , coiling in his stomach and boiling under his skin.

Soft lips on his own, hands in his hair, that heady scent filling his head.

Kagami clutched his shirt and the ring under it, closing his eyes. Those dreams…even though they weren’t cohesive, he was now almost certain they were memories, somehow repressed. He _had_ met Aomine, but who knew how long ago. And if this was what Alex meant when she said he would find answers here, then he couldn’t sit around and wait for the Blood Moon Festival. It was possible he could get them sooner. But he couldn’t do it alone.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Where’s Riko-san?” Kagami stood up. _I should probably talk to Aomine’s father too. He knows much more than he told me, and he knows my father. He_ must _know something._

“She was called out to Harajuku just minutes ago,” Kuroko frowned sadly. “Something about another attack.”

Kagami opened his mouth to ask for details when his nose twitched and his tail flicked excitedly. He ran over to the window. “Aomine,” he whispered. “He’s here. I’m going out.”

Kuroko grimaced. “Be careful, Kagami-kun. The attack happened not an hour or so ago, and it was on a werewolf, that much I know.”

“Harajuku’s nowhere near, and I’ll be with Aomine!” Kagami grinned. “We’ll be fine!”

“At least stay inside our grounds,” Kuroko advised, flickering his gaze over the near full moon.

_Slightly over four weeks for the Blood Moon Festival. Will everything boil over then, or sooner?_

 

* * *

 

A heeled boot tapped impatiently on the tiled floors of the train platform, the owner seething in barely restrained frustration.

The guard swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry miss, but a passenger claimed they saw you cleaning a…gun…in your carriage. They also declared to have seen more weapons in your suitcase. As per protocol, we need to check your cases.”

Her teeth were grinding, and her dark eyes flashed with impatience. “I am in a rush! There are people dying, and you expect me to dilly dally here? I have a son and husband I must comfort!” she snapped, starting to wrestle her bag back from the guard.

“M-miss, I can’t allow that, if you resist you may be arrested-” the guard winced. The woman had a strong grip, and this was becoming more of a tug-o-war. _What kind of comfort can this kind of woman provide?!_

A taller figure stepped beside the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Yuuki-sama, it would be faster for us to show this guard our permits and be on our way,” the owner of the cool voice smiled, his squinting eyes hidden behind glasses. “And I told you cleaning your weaponry in public was a bad idea,” he muttered as an offside.

“Fuck off, Imayoshi!” the woman shook his hand away. “And what permits? You think I can be bothered to carry around official papers with me all the time?!” She tugged even harder, and that force was enough to snap the lock on the luggage and spill its contents all over the floor.

There was an audible gasp from the gathering crowd as what could definitely be called a portable _arsenal_ revealed itself.

An assortment of guns, knives, and a pair of nunchaku gleamed silver – recently cleaned – under the artificial lighting.

The guard paled, his hands trembling as he reached for his radio.

“Now, now,” Imayoshi placed a hand on the guard’s own, his grin freezing the man. He reached into his coat and the guard braced himself for an attack, but the taller man just drew out a sheaf of papers with the government seal on them. “Here is the documentation.”

Yuuki flicked her long black tresses over her shoulder, lipstick red lips bunched in a pout. “If you had them, you should have handed them over ages ago!” she huffed, starting to pack her bag again.

“And miss their expressions of horror? I think not,” Imayoshi chuckled, bending down to help her.

“I really am in a rush, you know!” she snorted. “Why did I even hire you as my assistant? You’re a real piece of work, you sly fox.”

Imayoshi glanced at her, eyes drawn to the amused smile on her lips. “Look who’s talking.”

 

* * *

 

Aomine met Kagami at the gates. He was only slightly surprised to see the werewolf waiting for him; he had sensed Kagami’s presence quite some distance away, as no doubt Kagami had sensed his.

“Hey,” Aomine grinned at Kagami, who was reminding him of a happy puppy with his swaying tail and wide smile.

Kagami didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Aomine’s waist. It had been so long that embarrassment had flown out the window, and it was taking all Kagami could do to not climb all over the vampire. He settled for some nuzzling, breathing in deeply. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Sorry it took me so long, Father’s been keeping me busy,” he ruffled Kagami’s hair. For someone so afraid of dogs, Kagami resembled one a bit too much. Aomine stroked the soft fur of one of Kagami’s ears and the redhead shivered. “Maybe we should move away from the entrance…”

Kagami nodded, dragging Aomine away to another part of the wooded reserve. “We should be alone here. Everyone is most likely indoors by now anyway,” he said, leaning against a tree and hoping the darkness hid the light blush on his face. “And…speaking of your father, I think I need to talk to him,” Kagami added, moving forward slightly and touching noses with Aomine.

“You’re not the only one,” Aomine pulled Kagami closer, and found it harder for his mind to stay on track. “Even though I disagreed before, now I really think that we’ve-”

“Met before?” Kagami finished his sentence for him. “Yeah, but the fact that neither of us remember it is really weird. Maybe-”

“Something happened and we both forgot?” Aomine sighed. “That’s a bit of a stretch, but I can’t think of anything else. Father is hiding something. I don’t know where he is right now, but…” his eyes widened. “My mother is back. She may know things, not as much as my father but at least _something_. But we should probably wait until she’s settled, Satsuki is there for her…ah! Werewolves!” His grip tightened and Kagami jumped as he was pressed further against Aomine’s hot body. “A werewolf was attacked in Harajuku, and apparently by a vampire.”

Kagami’s eyes widened. “I knew about the attack, but…a vampire?” His eyebrows furrowed. “Revenge killing?”

“Maybe, I don’t know any details, but you should be careful.”

Kagami grinned, his lips brushing Aomine’s own, cheeks flushing. “Don’t worry, I can take care of myself. If you need it, I can take care of you too,” he winked, shifting his hips to demonstrate clearly what needed _taking care_.

Aomine stiffened, his face warming. “You’re feeling bold today.”

“No,” Kagami gripped Aomine’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss, all fangs and tongue. “I’m just feeling needy.” He rubbed a little harder to make his point.

“Yeah, I can feel that,” Aomine said breathily, running his hand down Kagami’s back and wrapping it around Kagami’s tail. He tugged gently and Kagami moaned into his mouth, a sound that went straight to Aomine’s groin.

“I need to feel your skin,” Kagami’s claws scrabbled at Aomine’s buttons and his teeth nipped at Aomine’s lips.

Aomine began unbuttoning his shirt and working on Kagami’s. Kagami’s skin was so smooth and golden under the moonlight, and the way he trembled was driving Aomine crazy. Kagami wasn’t in any better shape, loving the feel of Aomine’s muscles under his fingers. He tilted his head back as Aomine left a trail of hickeys down his chest, the pleasure overtaking any pain, the heat under his skin so close to breaking out. Aomine grabbed his hips and slammed him against the tree, and Kagami instinctively wrapped one leg around Aomine’s waist and resumed his grinding.

He’d been a bit hot and bothered just sensing Aomine, but with their mouths on each other, it had just become downright painful. He didn’t know what was causing this, but he knew he didn’t want to stop. The emptiness in his chest was being replaced by a fiery breathlessness.

This felt _right_.

“Wait,” Aomine mumbled, even though his hand had now started to work on Kagami’s zipper. “We’re in public…” He didn’t mention that that was also a _major_ turn on. Kagami might’ve slapped him.

“Seriously thinking about that _now_?” Kagami groaned against Aomine’s neck. “Nobody’s gonna come here…promise…as long as we don’t do anything drastic…just please… _oh god_ …” he hissed when he felt cold air hit his erection.

“Is this too fast? Are we moving too fast?” Aomine’s hand hesitated, and Kagami looked up at him blearily.

“Aomine…” the redhead sighed, seeing the concern in the vampire’s eyes, even though his pupils were blown wide with excitement. “We said…we would go at our own pace…right? I want this. I really, _really_ want this, so bad it hurts, okay?” Kagami shifted a little bit of his weight off Aomine with a little disappointment. “But if you don’t, then we can stop…”

Aomine looked at Kagami’s downcast eyes, and the slight pout on those plush lips. _I was worried for nothing. He wants this just as much as I do._ “Okay, but I don’t want it to be messy, so…” he pushed Kagami back against the trunk. “Don’t move. I have fangs and I don’t want to hurt you. Also, try not to make too much noise, or you might wake someone up,” he added with a cheeky twist of his lips.

“W-what-?” Kagami felt like he was going to faint went Aomine knelt down in front of him and took him in his mouth. He slammed his head against the bark, his claws scraping at the wood and his mouth open in wet panting. “A-Aho…” He tried to pull back but felt a tight grip on his hips, stopping both backward and forward movement. A warning scrape of dangerous fangs against his delicate hot flesh sent a wave of arousal through him that threatened to buckle his knees. “Don’t…!”

Aomine loved feeling Kagami’s legs pressed lightly against the sides of his head and desperate hands fumbling in his hair. The werewolf’s pants had shifted low enough for Aomine to feel the soft sweaty skin of Kagami’s inner thighs and sense the trembling of his legs.

The only bad thing about giving Kagami a blowjob was the smell. It wasn’t bad, it was _intoxicating_. Feeling that fresh hot blood pumping under the thin skin was making Aomine’s stomach clench. He hadn’t had blood in a while, he’d been off it more than usual lately, more so ever since he met Kagami. He had to end this quick, before he had the urge to bite Kagami in the worst possible spot _ever_. He sucked extra hard, licking slowly and heavily with his tongue.

“ _Ah_ , D-Daiki…I’m…! _Ahhn…_ ”

Aomine made the mistake of looking up, and the vision of Kagami’s kiss-bruised lips wet and open in barely held back moans, together with that becoming flush on his tanned skin made Aomine groan, sending vibrations through Kagami’s body.

Kagami’s choked cry and tensing posture was the cue Aomine needed.

Kagami felt his orgasm rip through him almost painfully with the sheer amount of relief that went along with it, and he slumped right down the tree trunk until he was face to face with Aomine. Aomine leaned forward to kiss him dirtily, and Kagami gasped at the taste. “You…swallowed it?”

“I said I didn’t want it to be messy,” Aomine smirked, scratching behind Kagami’s velvety wolf ears and smiling when Kagami pressed into the touches.

“And I said nothing drastic. That was pretty drastic,” Kagami could feel his face heat up past the afterglow, and he shoved Aomine’s shoulder as he sluggishly did his pants back up. “Dumbass. Now I gotta return the favour.”

Aomine winced before grinning speeishly. “Actually, all your moaning and grabbing and clutching and begging did it for me. I’m going to have to need new pants, by the way.”

“I-I did not beg!” Kagami squeaked, and then glanced down at Aomine’s pants. It was too dark to see anything, but he believed the vampire. “Sorry…even when you didn’t want a mess. I’ll lend you some pants.”

“You still owe me! You better return the favour tenfold,” Aomine hummed, pulling at Kagami’s fluffy tail. It flicked back almost playfully, like it had a mind of its own.

“How does that even work?” Kagami laughed, and Aomine couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Kagami’s gaze warmed and his lips pulled into a shy but happy smile. He wished he could capture this moment, put it in a glass globe and place it on his shelf, shake it to see it glitter the way Kagami’s eyes did.

_Oh my god, I’m such a goner_.

* * *

 

Hanamiya hissed as he looked at the wound on his arm, washing away the blood in the bathroom sink as the cut healed over. “I didn’t know helping you would involve bodily harm.”

“If you want to help me get rid of the purebloods, stop complaining,” the sorcerer sitting on the bed muttered, his fully golden eyes staring at the near full moon in the sky. “Two days from now is another full moon. Time is running short, and for some reason, I’ve got a bad feeling about _them_ …” Akashi – if he even was Akashi – closed his eyes and crossed his legs, taking a deep breath. He muttered words from a dead language in some sort of spell, and Hanamiya felt the sound slide up his arms like a tangible thing.

_Magic is…ugh_ , Hanamiya grimaced.

Akashi stiffened, snapping his eyes open. He waved a hand at the dresser on the other side of the room, and a drawer snapped open. Two blades whirled through the air and floated in front of him, one wooden and one silver. His face twisted in disgust at the sight of the weapons. The wooden one still had some blood on it, but the silver one had been cleaned from its usage from two hours ago. “Hanamiya.”

Hanamiya frowned. “Again? But we just-”

“This is an emergency,” he snapped “They’re both in the same spot, so we can aim to kill both of them. They aren’t fully trained, so it shouldn’t be hard. But there’s only one of me. I’ll have to hypnotise someone, though…or should I reanimate a corpse…”

Hanamiya tried to stay calm. “I have no idea what you’re on about, Akashi.”

“They’re too close to bonding!” Akashi growled. “And that’s not good. No, no, it’s a myth, but then most people think _I’m_ a myth, so I need to stop them.”

Hanamiya slammed a hand against the bathroom countertop. “ _Who?_ ”

Akashi’s golden eyes flashed with anger, and maybe a hint of apprehension. “That dog and that bloodsucker. Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to put something very important into this chapter, but it was becoming way too long and I didn’t want it to drag out. It will definitely be in the next chapter, and yes, it’s the moment you have all been waiting for ;D
> 
> Comments make me go doki-doki <3 And mean faster updates! <3 *wink nudge*
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	15. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG.
> 
> A lot of things happened in the last two months, involving finals and job searches and a little relocation. I’m now spending the next three months doing an internship in India, which isn’t providing as much free time as I thought it would, but I knew if I didn’t write some AoKaga I would go batshit insane. So I’m trying to get my writing groove back. :D
> 
> SO ENJOY MY LOVELIES. A moment y’all been waiting for ;D

 

The pack of unopened briefs slapped Aomine square in the face.

“Sorry!” He heard Kagami hiss from the window, but the tone he said it in was anything but apologetic. Aomine tried to scowl but it wouldn’t stay on his face. He was still giddy with happiness, for the simple reason that he was with Kagami. Sure, if they wanted to progress their relationship into further seriousness, there would be some kinks to iron out – like the fact that his father seemed emotionally allergic to werewolves – but right here, right now, none of it mattered.

As he pulled on the briefs, he thought about the absolutely strange situation he was in. It was the first time he’d had to borrow _underwear_.

“Please keep it,” Kagami smirked when he came outside to meet Aomine as the vampire zipped up his pants and stuffed his unfortunately soiled undergarment down the first public trashcan he saw. There was no way he was carrying it with him. They started walking towards the gate. “Also it was my last unused pair so you’re totally repaid now.”

“I’m sorry but how do blowjobs equal underwear in terms of…well…anything?” Aomine casually pulled Kagami closer when they both paused by the entrance. The gate was closed this late into the night but Aomine generally scaled over it anyway. The spikes on top weren’t all that difficult to avoid.

Kagami slipped a finger into Aomine’s waistband to snap it. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you preferred going commando. Should I take them back?”

Aomine hummed noncommittally against Kagami’s lips, and he didn’t really realise when they had started kissing again, but he didn’t really want to stop. He was contemplating how far they would take it this time, his fingers combing through the soft fur of Kagami’s tail as the werewolf shivered in pleasure when he heard it.

Before he could warn Kagami, he felt his vision tilt sideways and his stomach rise right before he was flung through the air. He felt metal scrape against his back as he was bodily thrown over the gate and onto the other side before crashing painfully against a tree.

He groaned, his head swimming. _Kagami…_ He forced his eyes open, blinking to clear the water away. Somebody was stalking up to him, a gun in one hand and what looked like a dagger in the other. Aomine’s mouth ran dry when he saw it was made of wood, but dropped open when he saw his attacker.

“It’s nothing personal,” Hanamiya grinned down at him, aiming the gun at his forehead. “Except, oh wait, it kind of is?”

_Bang!_

* * *

 

Kagami wasn’t sure what was happening. One second he had Aomine’s tongue in his mouth, and the next he was lying on his back, staring at the stars winking down at him and finding it hard to breathe because of the force with which he had been knocked down.

He winced, pulling himself up on his knees. Then he felt it, the breeze shift, and leapt away as soon as a figure with a flashing weapon landed where he had been moments before. He backed up, tail swishing agitatedly and ears twitching for the slightest sound as the man before him stood up to his full lanky height.

Kagami’s eyes widened. He knew him. That silhouette, that height… “You!”

But the other werewolf was on him in a flash and Kagami raised his arms to block the attack. A sharp burning sensation flared up on his forearms as he stumbled back, biting back a cry.

Silver.

“You’re from that time…at Aomine’s house!” he growled, feeling his own claws extend as he crouched low in a defensive position. _This werewolf is a vampire murderer…so why is he attacking me?!_ And speaking of vampires… “Where’s Aomine?!”

The other werewolf didn’t say anything, golden eyes bright in the light of the near-full moon.

Last time, they had been dull, emotionless. This time something was different.

Black hair framed his handsome features, and white teeth flashed as he smiled cruelly. It looked strange of his face, like someone else was pulling his lips. It looked more than a little crazy.

Something tugged in Kagami’s memory. He knew this man…this face…years ago… He shook his head. Now was not the time for ruminating. Given the way the other man was moving, an attack could come at any second.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Kagami asked, his eyes warily trained on the silver dagger. It was exactly like his wooden one, the replica of which the same man had used against the vampires. So there was one for werewolf killing too? “What’s that dagger? Where did you get it? And the wooden one too!”

“So…many…questions…” The words were soft, spoken through the disturbing smile. “But I’m afraid you’re going to have to die remaining curious, Kagami Taiga.”

“Die?” Kagami swallowed. He was good in a fight, but this man seemed experienced. His eyes flitted around. He could yell for help- “ _Ack!_ ” he coughed, feeling his throat tighten. The werewolf had his arm held out, clutching it in the air as if he were physically choking Kagami even though there were a good few feet between them. _A werewolf…who knows sorcery?!_

Black spots began dancing in Kagami’s vision as his oxygen dwindled. The man came closer, and Kagami still tried to swipe at him. He dodged easily enough, grabbing Kagami by the hair and placing the tip of the dagger against his beating heart. Kagami made a move to dig his claws into the werewolf’s back, but more invisible bonds pulled his arms behind him and pinned them there.

_Fuck…fuck fuck fuck…_

He leaned forward, breath soft against Kagami’s cheek. “You see, I am a lot more powerful than I was a few weeks back. Could hardly control my movements then. Of course, the more pureblood the body, the better it is…” He levelled Kagami with a golden stare.

Kagami winced as he felt the tip of the dagger pierce through his shirt and nick his skin. His vision had begun to cloud, his eyes were watering. _Air…need…air…_

“Maybe I shouldn’t kill you…but your soul is _so_ valuable…oh, all the spells I could do with that bright hot _power_ …”

Kagami began slipping out of consciousness. _Is this it…? So I won’t see him again…_

Something burned against his chest, and it wasn’t the knife. Pain shot through him, white hot, and he screamed, but…

He screamed. He breathed. Oxygen flowing back in his lungs like life itself.

His attacker stumbled back, hands on his eyes like he had been blinded.

Kagami took in large gulps of air, still feeling lightheaded. The werewolf had a strong grip on his dagger but the…whatever had just happened…seemed to have really hit him. He groaned in pain, and muttered in some language that Kagami didn’t understand.

The wind picked up as the shadows around him lengthened, curling around him. He looked up and his golden eyes were bloodshot, a trickle of blood running down his nose. “I’ll be back, Taiga. And next time, I will not hesitate to _skewer_ you.”

And then he was gone.

Kagami collapsed on his knees, holding back a sob. His chest burned, and when he looked down, he saw that the wound on his arm and the small wound on his chest were still bleeding. But more so, the ring that was always around his neck was hot against his skin.

He touched it feebly. It was cooling down fast, but there was no doubt that it had just saved him.

“Tatsuya…who else could it be…” Kagami mumbled. His head had started hurting again, and there were memories…fluttering in the corners of his mind, within reach… As if some dusty corner of his brain has been blown clean along with the ring’s counterattack.

But then his head perked up, his nose twitching.

Blood.

He knew that blood.

“No…” he whispered, and took off straight away in the direction it came from.

_Aomine!_

* * *

 

Aomine tried to dodge the bullet but it nicked his ear. He scowled, scrambling to his feet. It was a silver bullet, and didn’t do any real damage. He could already feel himself healing up.

He reached for his sword and paused when he didn’t feel it. It must have dropped when he was flung around.

“You really think I was stupid enough to fight you when you had that sword of yours?” Hanamiya scoffed, and without warning shot at him again.

“Shit!” Aomine winced when the bullet grazed his arm. _This guy isn’t kidding!_ “Her name is Mai-chan!” he snapped, backing off. He needed a strategy, or at least a better way to dodge the fucking bullets. “What the fuck are you doing? You’re gonna be seriously dead after this, Hanamiya! Cut this shit out!”

“ _I’m_ going to be dead?” he snarled, and when he fired rapidly this time Aomine successfully avoided three bullets only to get one in the shoulder. “I’m sorry, but who’s the one _bleeding_?!”

 _I have to get close to him_ … Aomine dropped low and launched himself at Hanamiya, tackling him to the ground. The other vampire wasn’t expecting such a bold move, and shoved the barrel of his gun against Aomine’s throat. Aomine managed to push the gun out of the way before the shot fired, landing a hard knee in Hanamiya’s stomach.

Hanamiya gagged, and Aomine took the momentary distraction to kick the wooden dagger out of his hand and send it skidding away. Aomine wrestled with the gun, punching the other vampire in the nose and throwing the firearm away as well. He gripped Hanamiya’s head and smashed it once, twice on the ground until Hanamiya went limp under him.

“Fuck, man,” Aomine stood up, straightening his shirt and grimacing at the bloodstains. He turned around, reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. _Gotta tell Father about this mess… And check up on Kagami too…_

He was too engrossed to notice Hanamiya’s eyes open to reveal golden irises, raising a hand towards the fallen dagger a few metres away.

It was too late for Aomine to dodge when the wooden dagger flew straight at him, stabbing him right in the chest, right in his vampire heart.

He physically _felt_ his protective seal shatter. There was a delicate cracking sound, like a thin sheet of glass breaking.

Pain blossomed in his chest, and he was almost numb to it, feeling warm blood soak his shirt.

Something else shattered too, in his mind. Some different sort of barrier, a mental one, almost like it was linked to his seal.

But…oh…he was falling…strange…he…couldn’t…feel…

_Kagami…?_

* * *

Kagami found him bleeding out on the ground.

There was no dagger in his chest, but there _was_ a hole, deep red, too red, too much red everywhere.

His eyes were closed, his face pale, and Kagami was dying inside.

“Aomine, please, Aomine!” he yelled, slapping the vampire’s face, shaking him. He bent down to lick the wound, heal it like he did last time, but there was too much blood. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed. “You fucker! Aomine, you piece of shit! If you die I’m fucking killing you…I’m…” he rested his head on Aomine’s chest.

He needed to move. Perform CPR. Get help. Do _something_. But he was frozen in pain and panic and-

Memories.

Without thinking, he slit his own wrist with a nail and pressed the gash to Aomine’s lips.

 _Werewolf blood is poisonous to vampires_.

He lifted it and sucked the blood out of his own wound, bending down and kissing Aomine deeply, passing the blood, forcing it down the other’s throat.

_It’ll kill him._

Kagami did it again. And again.

_It’ll-_

Then Aomine started kissing back.

Kagami gasped as he was pushed down forcefully, a hand curling into his hair and forcing his head back to bare his neck. Aomine loomed over him, the moonlight glinting off his extended fangs and bloodied lips. His tongue swiped at the blood on his teeth. His eyes were hazy, blown wide, no thoughts behind them.

Just pure thirst. Lust. Desire.

Kagami knew he was close to rabid. He was running on base instincts alone, all energy diverted to keeping him alive only. Once he started drinking, maybe he wouldn’t stop until Kagami had been sucked dry.

But he was still waiting, almost as if…asking for permission.

Kagami’s heart throbbed. He remembered.

_“I’m sorry…” Aomine was saying. There was blood…and pain…but he was okay. They were both okay._

He sighed softly, and smiled. He gently placed his hand on the back of Aomine’s head, and pushed him towards the nape of his neck.

There was pain when Aomine’s fangs pierced through his skin, but a warmth curled up inside him immediately after. A sweet buzz formed in his head and tingled across his skin, and his mouth dropped open in a soundless moan.

For the second time in a short while, he felt his consciousness slip, this time from loss of blood rather than oxygen.

But it was okay.

_I’d do anything for you. So you have my permission. Take it._

_Take all of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally fucking happened. //runs away from pitchforks
> 
> Comments really fire me up, so let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and posts, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	16. Broken Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you all so much. ;D Take it as an apology for taking so long to update earlier!!  
> Enjoy <3

Himuro woke with a gasp, disoriented. He slapped a hand against his bedside table, lifting his phone to turn off the alarm.

He blinked. It was just 6:30 in the morning. And a Saturday. He didn’t have alarms on the weekend…

He froze, wrapping his hand around the warm metal of the usually cold ring. Then he remembered it, the snippet of a dream, just before he was jolted awake.

_Taiga. Choking. Dagger._

That was it. The protective spell on the ring’s twin had activated, and it only activated when Kagami was in mortal danger. The spell was designed to send out a burst of high energy power, enough to overload the sense of any nearby enemy and doing extra damage to sorcerers. It was a last resort, the third most powerful spell on that ring.

The ring was layered. Once an object was enchanted for the first time, it became easier to add more spells on top, but the downside was that all those enchantments were linked. If one was damaged, they would all be damaged.

And if the third most powerful spell had just been exhausted, then the second and first would come soon after.

 _No! That’s not important! Taiga…Taiga was nearly killed…_ Himuro closed his eyes tightly, focusing on the magical link.

He felt it, Kagami’s now regular beating heart, and the tension left his shoulders.

 _What are you up to, Taiga?!_ He grit his teeth, rolling out of bed, still shaken with worry. Kagami would have noticed the spell go off, and would have probably made the correct conclusion that it was Himuro’s doing.

And if he expected Himuro to explain, then Kagami would have to explain too. And if the reason wasn’t good enough, then Himuro would take matters into his own hands.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko was doing one last lockup before turning in for the night when he noticed it.

The rest of the pack were sleeping, but Kagami’s door was ajar and his room empty. A drawer was open, a few articles of clothing pulled out as though he had been looking for something. Kuroko smiled softly, walking inside and kneeling down to close it for him. He would probably try calling Kagami’s mobile, it was about time he came back…

Kuroko tilted his head as he stood up. Kagami’s mattress was off, like it had been lifted off the bed but not slotted back in again properly. He shook his head at the messiness, moving to push it in place.

_Clatter!_

The short boy froze. He crouched down, peering under the bed to see what had fallen between the bedframe planks. His night vision was fairly good, but it was still too dark to make out the oblong object. He reached for it, his fingers brushing hard wood before getting a grip and shifting it into the light filtering in from the hallway.

A wooden box?

Kuroko felt uneasy. Why would Kagami hide a wooden box? Against his better judgement but unable to contain his curiosity, he popped it open.

Cash. Okay, that made sense to hide, but…

Kuroko’s breath came out short, his palms sweaty, and he nearly dropped the box. He shifted the notes apart, pulling out the wooden dagger from underneath.

“Kagami-kun…” he breathed. “What the-”

Kuroko heard the gunshots, slicing through the silence of the night. Quite a few, in fairly quick succession, and they were surprisingly quiet. A silencer, then. Perhaps only a pureblood werewolf like himself would have heard it.

 _What is going on?!_ He hesitated, but put the box under the bed again. No time to lift the mattress, and he’d need to question Kagami about why he was carrying something so identical to a murder weapon with him.

_Don’t panic. Don’t panic until you know everything._

He quickly pulled on a hoodie, crouching low and extending his claws as he quietly left the building, making sure to lock the door behind him. The moon was nearly full, and bright enough to light the way down to the main gate.

He saw then, something moving like a quick shadow. It opened the gate hastily and ran outside, but the crimson hair was unmistakable.

 _Kagami-kun…_ Kuroko sighed. _So he’s okay. Then what were the shots?_ He felt that uneasiness stir in his stomach again. Was Kagami…really involved? _No, no don’t jump to conclusions. Question first._

He followed the redhead outside, but lost sight of him. Then the smell hit, thick in the air.

Blood. Vampire.

Aomine.

He took off in a run, stumbling through branches and scrub, bursting into the clear where he saw Aomine’s blood soaked form hunched over Kagami, his mouth at the werewolf’s neck, one hand in his crimson hair and the other pushing against the redhead’s lower back to press their bodies closer together.

Any other day and Kuroko would have been embarrassed to look at something that seemed so intimate, but this wasn’t some lovers’ embrace.

The arms that Kagami had thrown around Aomine’s neck were slowly slipping off, and although Kuroko couldn’t see his face from here, he was sure it was paling.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to stop this, when-

“Daiki!”

 

* * *

 

It was all a haze in Aomine’s mind. One second there was pain, then there wasn’t, and then something sweet and beautiful was slipping past his lips and down his throat, and he felt like he had been wandering a desert and had drunk water for the first time in ages.

But it wasn’t water, it was thicker. Sliding like honey in his mouth, pulling away, but he wanted more.

And the man under him, those fiery eyes, he knew them from somewhere, but then his face was being pushed down and he could _smell_ that ambrosia just under a thin layer of golden skin and he wanted it, _needed it_ , for _so_ long, for _years_ , and so he took it.

“Daiki!”

He growled, licking the broken skin as he lifted his head. It had already started healing once his fangs left the wound, but it wouldn’t take much to start feeding again.

There was a man in front of him, swishing robes shimmering in the moonlight as he held out his hands. Navy hair framed a worried face, and he was saying something, but Aomine couldn’t care less.

The man in his arms was more important. He could feel the fluttering heartbeat as he pressed his lips against the smooth skin.

Aomine knew somehow that this man was important, so he wouldn’t kill him. But just a bit more…

He was too distracted to notice movement behind him. He felt the pain in his head too late, and his vision blacked out along with his consciousness.

 

* * *

 

“What?” Riko snapped into the phone, her heart thundering.

Kuroko’s voice was steady over the line. “It’s okay, I knocked him out with a log. Kagami-kun is going to be fine too.”

The image of Aomine being hit by Kuroko swinging a piece of wood would have been funny on any other occasion, but Riko felt like she was one more shock away from a heart attack. “Kuroko-kun, I can’t…”

“We don’t really know what happened either, but we have to wait until they’re both conscious to do anything about it,” Kuroko sighed. “Anyway, I’m sure you’re busy over there as well. Aomine-kun’s father is helping me. We will be at the Aomine household, so come when you can. They won’t be waking up for a while.”

Riko pinched her nose. First a murdered werewolf, and now a vampire nearly sucking another one dry. Riko wondered how Aomine was okay. If he drank enough for Kagami to pass out, then he would most definitely be poisoned. _Argh, they’ll take care of it. I’ve got to wrap up here_. She looked up as a brunette werewolf approached her.

“Nijimura-sama isn’t in his room, Aida-san.”

“Thanks, Akane-san,” Riko frowned. Nijimura wasn’t picking up his phone either. She crouched down beside the dead werewolf, the white sheet thrown over the body already showing signs of blood.

Stab wound to the heart. Modus operandi eerily similar to the death of the vampires. _Revenge killing? Possibly. But something doesn’t feel right._

She’d been told the vampires had been killed with a wooden dagger, most likely enchanted to break their protective seals. Werewolves didn’t have protective seals, but their instincts and speed made them hard targets to kill. Either the killer was very skilled, or they had help.

“I’m going to head back,” she called over her shoulder. “Let me know of any updates.” It was a little pointless of her to be here without the Crimson Claw head around, so she started making her way back to the train station.

It was around ten minutes into her walk that she glanced across what she assumed to be a homeless man curled up near the corner of a building.

Her eyes widened.

She ran over, rolling the man onto his back and trying to shake him awake. “Hey! Wake up! Nijimura-kun!”

The werewolf groaned, his eyes opening. “What the fuck…? Aida? What are you doing here?”

“That’s what I should be asking!” Riko hissed, helping him sit up. She couldn’t smell alcohol on him, so he wasn’t drunk, but there was something off. His face was pale and his eyes were red, with a light smear of blood on his upper lip as though he’d had a nosebleed. “What happened to you?”

Nijimura blinked slowly, looking around him. He swallowed audibly. “Where…where am I?”

“Close to Harajuku station,” she peered at him carefully.

Nijimura looked down at his trembling hands, bringing one up to his nose and wincing when he touched it. “I…I thought I was sleeping in my room…fucking Haizaki, told him to keep watch…” He cradled his head in his hands.

“Sleepwalking?” Riko asked with some disbelief.

Nijimura shook his head. “I…that’s what I thought initially, but now…”

Riko bit her lip, and the feeling that something was _really wrong_ here just wouldn’t leave her alone. “Are…are you okay?”

Nijimura looked at her, and for the first time, she saw fear in his eyes. “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

The first thing Aomine realised was that his head hurt. A lot.

The second thing he noticed was that his throat was parched.

And third, he was lying down on something soft…but how did he…?

His eyes snapped open, and the light of a single lamp was enough to send a sharp pain up his head. He groaned, and a cool hand placed itself on his forehead and combed his hair back for him.

“Kagami?” the word was out of his lips before he could stop himself.

“No, honey,” a familiar female voice said gently. “It’s me.”

Aomine opened his eyes with more care this time. He was in his room, lying down on the futon underneath a heavy blanket. The woman who had spoken was sitting cross-legged by his shoulder, her dark hair falling down in gentle waves over her shoulders. There was anxiousness etched in the barely visible lines of her forehead, and the wrinkles by the corners of her worried eyes were one of the few signs she had showing her true age.

She smiled when he looked at her. “Good morning, cupcake. Or well, evening, I should say.”

“Mother?” Aomine rasped, and his throat was drier than he thought. She tried to hand him a glass full of thick red liquid as he sat up slowly. He scrunched his nose at the revolting smell. “I don’t want-” his words died in his mouth as memories began returning to him. _Kagami!_ “Mother, where’s-?”

“He’s fine,” she said, somehow understanding exactly what he meant. She pushed the glass towards him with more force. “Please, Dai, you need the energy.”

Aomine accepted the glass with some hesitance. “What time is it? What happened exactly?” His head still hurt, and he realised when he shifted that he was shirtless and torso had been bandaged up. He laid a hand against the cloth. There wasn’t any pain.

“You’ve been out for just less than a day. And as for what happened, we were hoping you would tell us that. Hiro brought both of you back, but let's hear your side first.” Yuuki sighed. “What do you remember?”

Aomine closed his eyes, thinking. “I was attacked…by…Hanamiya…! That bastard! Where is he?!” he went to stand but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Yuuki was tougher than she looked, and she levelled him with a serious stare. “Hanamiya? Okay. That’s news. Then what?”

“I was…I was stabbed,” Aomine recalled. “I felt the seal break, but after that, I…”

And then the realisation hit him.

Blood. Sweet, delicious, wonderful blood. Everything he ever wanted and didn’t know he needed. The glass dropped with a loud clank, spilling blood – _not_ his _, not the only blood that mattered_ – onto the white sheets. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the panic set it.

_Did I…did I…not again…not like last time…_

“Dai!” Yuuki slapped him across the face and the sting brought him back to reality. “He’s okay! Calm down, he’s going to be fine! It’s just some anaemia, it’s okay, you didn’t hurt him, you didn’t hurt him…”

Aomine only realised she was hugging him when he wrapped his own arms around her. He fought back his tears, breathing in her scent. She could be a little strange at times, often terrifying, but she was his mother, and right now he appreciated the comfort more than anything. “I…I have to see him, Mother…” his voice shook.

“Not now,” she whispered back, her fingers scraping gently across his scalp. “Let him rest. Tell me what else you remember.” She pursed her lips, her shoulders tensing. _If the seal broke, then of course that spell must have too… But how long were we going to hide it?_

Aomine tensed, pulling back.

Yuuki knew before he even said anything, her face reflecting a mixture of both defeat and relief.

He looked out the window. The moon was reflected in his eyes, but his gaze were dark with memory. “Everything. I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support ;D Planning some major reveals next chapter!
> 
> Your comments really make me happy and give me the confidence to write, so feel free to let me know what you think! <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and fun, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, where I do general fangirling, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!
> 
> UPDATE (18/1/2016): As some of you may know, I had actually written most of chapter 17 when my laptop crashed and when I took it in for repairs, they said they had to replace the hard drive, which means all my data (including the chapter update) was wiped clean. Also, I have no internet on my laptop. The piece of hardware that enables wifi is damaged and I had to order it online but it still hasn't arrived so I don't have a working laptop until then. I'll try and pre-write chapters on the laptop if I get time between full time work and my unfortunately recurring sickness, but it's going to take time.  
> I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP THIS STORY. I've invested a lot of planning and love and thought and life into this, and I love you all so much for your support, so worry not, the mood to write is still very much alive in me. I just need time, energy and a fucking working laptop to do it. This is being written on my work laptop which I don't want to use to write AoKaga porn lol.  
> Thanks for understanding and I'll be seeing you soon, hopefully ;D


	17. Saints and Sinners - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm not dead! As some of you know, delay was due to a lot of life issues out of my control, but I'm back baby.  
> And now I present...(drum-roll please)...the flashback you've all been waiting for! :D <3

_Kyoto, Japan_

_Forty years ago…_

The young boy crouched in the bush, eyes squinting as the sun's last rays disappeared behind trees and ferns, a soft darkness shrouding him. The bright white light of the full moon bathed his surroundings in silver, but he didn’t need it to see.

Pink lips pulled back in a grin as he crouched low, scenting the air in quick short sniffs. His ears flicked around, trying to pick up the slightest sounds. As he started crawling forward, he remembered how his mother always berated him for moving on all fours when he was learning to stalk, because of the way it dirtied his clothes and hands. He shrugged off the thought; this had always been more comfortable for him, even in human form.

 _He needs to shower more often,_ he thought to himself as he picked up the scent. It was a smell of sweat and dirt, but it was familiar. Comforting.

His crimson eyes gleamed, his night vision allowing a clear view of his prey, huddling under a tree and completely oblivious to the danger close by. He tensed his legs, readying for a pounce. He felt his muscles shift, a low growl curl in his throat, and then-

“Gotcha!”

Just as he went in to leap, a hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so high his feet grazed the ground. His oncoming roar choked off into a mewl, and the noise caused his prey to jerk up and look over.

The boy struggled, looking up to see his own ambusher, and his mouth ran dry.

A man over twice his size grinned down at him, dark red hair framing darker eyes and fierce eyebrows raised in amusement. Twin ears stood at attention and a bushy tailed slapped the boy’s back. “Well there, my little Taiga, how many times have I told you to pay attention to your surroundings? You were so busy stalking Daiki there that you didn’t notice a bumbling fool like myself sneak up on you?”

“Dad!” Taiga beamed as his father put him down. He turned around and squeezed him tight around the waist. “When did you come back? Is Mum home? How’d you get back so early? How was Tokyo? Did you get me anything?”

“Were you going to _pounce on me_?” an affronted voice interrupted, and Taiga looked behind him to see his prey – a navy haired boy his age – glaring at him. “You’re totally thinking of me as prey, aren’t you!?”

“Oh, shut up, Daiki!” Taiga stuck his tongue out and Daiki scowled, twin fangs flashing. “Can’t you see I’m having a family reunion here?”

Dark blue eyes then darted to the older man and Daiki’s face paled. “K-Kagami-san…” he gave a stiff bow, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Kagami Ryuuichirou couldn’t stop a laugh from coming out. Seeing the two boys squabbling made him feel so light inside that he almost forgot the terrible feeling he had stewing in his gut after the VLSA meeting he had attended in Tokyo only a few days back. “Relax there, soldier. Just wanted to let you know that your Mum and I are back. Flight landed not two hours ago.” He ruffled Taiga’s hair. “You two play nice now. Remember to stay inside the gates and dinner is at half past seven. Mum’s making teriyaki chicken,” he added in a half-whisper and a wink.

Taiga almost vibrated in excitement, tail flicking back and forth. “Can Daiki come?”

Ryuuichirou smiled, ruffling Daiki’s hair this time. “Always. His parents will be joining us.” His nose twitched and he rolled his eyes. “Speak of the devil. How’s it going, Hiro?”

The shadows behind him shifted and a man in a pale blue yukata stepped into the clear, thin eyebrow quirked in surprise and a tiny lift to his lips. “You heard me?”

“You were worse at sneaking up to me than my son was sneaking up to yours.” Ryuuichirou huffed.

“Liar,” Hirohito said matter-of-factly. “You smelt the incense on me.”

“Why ask when you know,” Ryuuichirou laughed, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

Daiki and Taiga both stiffened this time. “Father,” Daiki bowed while Taiga muttered incoherently and followed suit.

Ryuuichirou barked out a laugh, slapping Hirohito on the back. “Hiro! What the hell did you do to my kid in the last few days? He looks scared shitless! Maybe it’s your yukata? Always thought it was a bit showy.”

Taiga opened his mouth to argue but his gaze flickered to the older Aomine and he closed it.

“Language!” Hirohito pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes it felt like there were three kids in the area than just two. “It’s not me they fear, it’s Yuuki. They…saw Yuuki training some of the Aomine recruits the day before. And well…now they seem to respect the fact that I don’t lose my head anytime we both have an argument.”

“She was using two swords, Dad,” Taiga hissed. “At the same time!”

“Yeah she’s…something alright.” Ryuuichirou shot Hirohito a look. “You need someone a little quieter, like my dear Keiko. Not her as in _her_ , but you know-”

“Be quiet, Ryuu,” Hirohito placed a hand on the werewolf’s shoulder. “Boys, dinner will be ready in an hour. You can play until then.”

The boys shared a look, realizing they were being dismissed. They bowed again quickly before scurrying off.

Hirohito folded his arms. “So? News?”

Ryuuichirou grimaced. “Bad.”

* * *

 

“So they’re unhappy. They’re always fucking unhappy.”

Hirohito frowned at his wife’s crude words but she was used to ignoring him. “Yes. Looks like they aren’t ready to repeal the Pureblood Act anytime soon though. So what good came out of this meeting?”

The Pureblood Act was a law that had been passed ten years ago, just before both their children had been born. It was what nearly all of the mixed blood viewed as a barbaric and backwards law, that allowed purebloods almost free reign to do whatever they wanted with mixed bloods – whether that be pay them less, refuse them services or strip them of legal rights.

All under the idea that purebloods were the “original werewolves and vampires” and mixed bloods, due to their higher concentration of human DNA, were a contaminated and therefore lower class species. There were movements to get them banned from even VLSA meetings, and to say they were unhappy was an understatement. Already riots all around Japan – where the law had been introduced first – were heating up into violent demonstrations.

And the man who put this law into effect, the current head of the VLSA, was a man by the name of Akashi Arata. He had served the VLSA well for the past fifteen odd years, just as his father and his father before him had done so, for the longest time back to the VLSA founding.

He had never seemed to be the type to encourage rifts between factions, but people could change, and it wasn’t as if the Kagami and Aomine families were completely blameless either.

“Well, firstly, they thought we were joking,” another woman sighed as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind an ear. Her light brown eyes were troubled as she continued chopping carrots for dinner. “Not that I can blame them. We were there during the original signing and we didn’t exactly object to it. Our sudden desire to repeal it seems to have rubbed a lot of the purebloods the wrong way.”

Ryuuichirou scowled. “We made a mistake, Keiko. We’re only human- oh well, I guess that saying doesn’t exactly apply to us, but you get what I’m saying.”

“That _mistake_ is what’s causing all this tension in the first place!” she snapped back, waving the knife in her hand. “We should have been smarter. We shouldn’t have been so selfish, cowardly and heartless! Just because a majority of purebloods wanted it, we shouldn’t have looked down on the others…” she held a hand to her nose, fighting back her frustration. “I don’t want my baby growing up in a world like this. I want peace. For everyone.”

“That’s why we went, Keiko. To see if we could stop it.” Ryuuichirou grit his teeth. “And just because this meeting was fruitless, doesn’t mean we are going to give up. It’s better late than never.

“We are also at fault, and neither Yuuki nor I want to see Daiki growing up in a world where purebloods and mixed are at each other’s throats,” Hirohito said. “We feel we have wronged our own people as well, since some of these recruits, however rare, are mixed blood. I regret it took us this long to start working against it.”

“That’s because it started hitting real close to home all of a sudden.” Yuuki scoffed. “To be truthful, I hadn’t even read the Act in its totality when we agreed to sign it, and I doubt any of you did either. It took rioters breaking into our place in Tokyo to really get us thinking,” she walked up to Keiko to get the knife from her, starting to cut the vegetables with more ferocity than necessary. “We were ignorant, thinking it didn’t matter.”

Hirohito nodded. “We need to work harder to right our wrongs, before something worse happens.”

Ruuichirou smiled a bit. “I’ve even called for help. In fact, she should be arriving soon.” At the questioning glances the others threw at him, he elaborated. “A sorcerer, well, sorceress. We have a family of vampires and a family of werewolves. Throwing in a family of sorcerers will make it the whole set.” He grinned. “Then we can storm the VLSA and be taken seriously.”

Hirohito grimaced. “Oh, _that_ woman?”

“She’s great and you all love her,” Ruuichirou rolled his eyes. “She sent me a text that she’ll be here for dinner. Her little daughter’s here too, couldn’t leave her behind.” He grinned. “The boys will finally meet a girl around their age!”

Everyone else rolled their eyes at that.

"Plus, there's another thing I want her to check," Ruiichirou bit his lip, sharing a glance with his wife. "Akashi Arata...I thought I smelt deterioration on him the first day we met. But then...on the last day of our visit, when we went to say bye, he smelt..."

"Clean," Keiko added. "Too clean."

"It's probably nothing," Ryuiichirou shrugged. "But better to have an expert opinion."

""Indeed." Hirohito pressed his lips together. “Well, we need all the help we can get.”

“Hey,” Ryuuichirou punched him lightly in the shoulder, ignoring as always the glare he got in response. “The world said a werewolf and a vampire couldn’t be friends, and we proved them wrong there. If they say we can’t clean up this mess, then we’ll prove them wrong again.”

Hirohito hummed, but his eyes were dark with worry. He felt uneasy, and he knew Ryuuichirou did too.

A decade of oppression could do things, horrible things, to people.

And they were just about to find out how bad.

* * *

 

Daiki was going to catch him this time. This time, _Daiki_ was the one that was going to pounce. Who said a vampire couldn’t hunt? They were creatures of the night!

He was going to scare Taiga so bad, so bad that Taiga might even cry and- Daiki frowned. Okay, maybe not _that_ bad. Daiki didn’t like it when Taiga cried. Taiga always refused it ever happened, but it did, and it was always Daiki’s job to comfort him, and it was _so gross_ when Taiga got snot all over Daiki’s shirt and _ew_.

But Taiga was always there when Daiki cried too, so he guessed he didn’t really have a right to complain.

The smell of blood shook Daiki awake from his thoughts. Normally, that smell made him hungry. He was still training his control. Father said it was harder because he was pureblood, but he would master it soon.

But this blood didn’t make him hungry at _all_. It was bitter in his throat, almost rancid on his tongue. He knew it, it was the kind he was forbidden to drink. Not that it would have tempted him with that stench.

It was werewolf blood.

His first thoughts went to Taiga, but then he remembered Taiga was different. Whenever Taiga got hurt, his blood smelled… _nice_. That was another reason Daiki had to focus in his control. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his best friend, and anyways, werewolf blood was supposed to be really poisonous to vampires.

He crept towards it, curious, when he caught a flash between the leaves. He froze, his blood running cold with fear.

A man stood a ways off, tall and broad shouldered, stinking of the werewolf blood that spattered his torn leather jacket. His thin lips were pulled back in a filthy grin, vampire fangs flashing in the light. A large knife was held in one of his hands, its silver blade flecked with fresh blood.

And struggling in his other hand, the man’s fingers clamped so tight around a throat that a scream was impossible, was a boy, feet kicking and tail thrashing.

Daiki felt his body go numb.

_Taiga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be in two parts because otherwise I don't know when I would have updated, and also it was getting long.  
> Comments really help me with writing, I even re-read them to get energy for life in general <3 So if you like the installment please let me know what you thought <3
> 
> For tons of AoKaga drabbles and generally me-being-me, visit my tumblr [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com)! For my personal tumblr, click [here](http://thetranscendentabyss.tumblr.com)!


	18. Saints and Sinners – Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's been taking me a while to update, but uni just finished for this semester and my bro is getting married next week and I'm singing at the wedding for the FIRST DANCE and I need it to be perfect and I also have full time work so I really don't have a life.
> 
> In other news, long chapter! ;D

The night was still young, but the werewolf stifled a yawn. It was going to be a busy day. He looked at the blood stained wooden stake in his hands, the carved sigils darkened with red. The body of a vampire lay by his feet and he kicked it, looking up and scowling at the full moon. Sure, it gave him a bit of strength, but always it reminded of what he couldn’t become – a wolf.

His ears flickered in annoyance, his tail swishing silently behind him, the only signs that he was part wolf. Not wolf _enough_ though, if the Pureblood Act had anything to say about it. As he moved up beside his partner, she threw him a distasteful look.

“Your kills are so messy. Is that how the leader of the Crimson Claw trains his recruits?”

“Shut the fuck up, Maya. I wouldn’t have had to jump the vamp if you’d done your job properly and finished him off first.” The werewolf wiped the stake on his shirt. “And don’t you mention that fucker of a leader. He’s one of the reasons we gotta do this shit.”

“You’re the one who’s supposed to be good at offing vampires, Wataru,” she snapped, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. She touched the wooden dagger in her belt. It felt strange to carry it with her, but it had been given to her by someone very important. Their leader. She gripped it tightly, wondering when she would use it successfully. It hummed with some sort of magic, and although Maya despised sorcery, she couldn’t refuse the dagger’s allure.

She removed a key from her pocket and unlocked the padlock of the shed she and the now dead vampire were supposed to be guarding. “And you’re not the only one who feels betrayed by those purebloods.” She grunted as she pushed the heavy door open to reveal a pristine room completely out of place in a shed, its white walls lined with glass cases. And behind every pane lay an assortment of shining silver weaponry. “Welcome to the Aomine armory.”

Wataru whistled on his way in, suppressing a shiver. After all, everything in this room could kill him. As he was trailing his fingers along one of the glass containers holding a deadly looking scythe, he grinned. “Oh, one of our scouts told me. Crimson Claw hit went successfully. We’ve got enough weaponry to storm them. In fact, they’re already on their way back.”

Maya beamed back. “Great. Let’s call back up and get these out of here.”

She looked at the silverware, each one emblazoned with the Aomine sigil. A replica was tattooed on her chest and back, a protection against ordinary weapons.

Her family had served the Aomine for two generations, herself being the third. And the betrayal she had felt after being treated…treated like _trash_. She would get her revenge.

The snake head at the top of the shield stared at her, eyes accusing.

She scowled and looked away. “Come on, Wataru. Time to start hauling.”

 

* * *

 

Ryuuichirou looked up, ear flicking. “Did you hear something?” Just as the words left his mouth, the house phone rang. He looked at Keiko strangely before picking it up. “Kagami here.” His eyes widened. “What? Here? When?” His face paled. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“What’s wrong?” Hirohito frowned.

“One of my men just called me. T-there’s been an attack,” Ryuuichirou stammered. “At the Crimson Claw stronghold in Kyoto, just a few miles from here. Apparently when they tried to contact VLSA HQ in Tokyo to report, they aren’t getting a response either.”

“Attack?” Keiko repeated.

“I need to go check it out. You stay here with the kids,” Ryuuichirou grabbed a bag. “I’m going in wolf form since it’ll be faster,” he explained as he started stuffing clothes from the clothing line into the bag.

“I should check our side too,” Yuuki nodded. “If you got attacked, it’s better safe than sorry.”

“Let me come,” Hirohito started but Yuuki shook her head.

Ryuuichirou started shrugging off his clothes. “Yuuki’s right, stay here with Keiko. In case of the worst case scenario. Plus we’re expecting Isabella and Alexandra soon.”

“You don’t think the attackers will come here…?” Keiko bit her lip. “I’ll get the kids. Better to all stay together.”

Ryuuichirou met eyes with Hirohito. “Hopefully we’re just being paranoid.”

Hirohito grimaced. “Hopefully.”

* * *

 

“Just here is fine,” Yuuki passed a few coins to the taxi driver and stepped out. It was at the border of a nature reserve, but it was also where the Aomine family hid their weaponry, in sheds all across the forest, guarded day and night by her best recruits. She sniffed the air – her smell wasn’t as good as a werewolf’s but it was better than a human’s. She could smell the faint whiff of blood and crouched low in the bush, running towards the smell, nunchaku out and held in each hand.

She peeked through the bushes to see one of the storage sheds, and saw a female vampire crouched by the open entrance. She recognized the short red-dyed hair.

“Maya!” she yelled, stepping out, and the female stiffened.

“Aomine-sama,” Maya stood up and turned around, bowing stiffly.

Yuuki’s eyes scanned the scene, seeing the blood on the ground and the empty cases inside the shed. “What happened? Where are our weapons? Where’s Wataru? He should be on duty with you, I believe.”

Maya hesitated for only a split second. “We were attacked. I heard a noise so I moved away, but when I came back, this is what I saw. Wataru is missing.”

Yuuki squinted. Maya seemed uneasy, her fists gripped tight. There was a bag by her feet, and something silver glinted inside. A glance to the left and Yuuki saw it – a pair of feet, peeking from the side of the shed, and they weren’t moving.

Surely if there had been an attack, Maya would have heard it, and come rushing back?

Just as realization dawned on Yuuki, a flash of silver in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

It was her fast reflexes that saved her, the blade Maya had drawn on her becoming caught in the taut chain of one of Yuuki’s nanchaku as she raised it to protect herself. They stared at each other in position, Maya’s angry and fearful eyes meeting Yuuki’s confused ones.

“Why, Maya?”

Maya growled, pulling back and making another swipe. The weapon was more of a dagger, drawn from the bag at her feet.

She had been looting the shed.

“Why?! You dare to ask why!” Maya lunged as Yuuki dodged easily, parrying with her own moves. She managed a few hits to Maya’s elbows and face, knocking the blade away. Maya stumbled back, bleeding.

 _I have to calm her_ , Yuuki thought, a quick sweep of her leg tripping the younger vampire. Yuuki straddled her, her knees digging into Maya’s arms to stop her struggling and one nanchaku chain pressed against her neck in a chokehold as a warning. “What’s this about, Maya?”

“Fuck you! Fuck you and your pureblood laws!” Maya yelled, squirming. “You cowards!” she spat.

Yuuki frowned sadly. “I know you’re a mix, Maya. And I’m sorry about the laws, and if they’ve wronged you…”

“They drove my family to poverty!” she screamed, heaving. “We have been so loyal to you, and you threw us like we were _filth_. And the day you signed that cruel law, on a blood moon, so you purebloods were at your strongest, and we couldn’t even retaliate? Cowards! Bastards!”

Yuuki winced. “Maya, I’m sorry. You should’ve told me. We…we’re trying to make it right now. We’ll fix it.”

Tears streaming down her face, Maya took a deep breath. “You may be cowards, but we’re not. It may not be a blood moon tonight, but it’s still full. We’ll show you what we’re capable of, us Forsaken. The Believer told us. He told us we would win, we’d be happy once more.” She spat again, hard enough to hit Yuuki on her cheek.

Yuuki wiped it away with her shoulder. “What are you talking about?”

Maya bared her fangs. “You’ll find out. If you’re alive for it, anyway.”

And Yuuki saw it, the reflection in Maya’s eyes. A figure rising up behind her, a stake in his hand.

It happened so fast.

Almost as if in slow motion, her training kicked in. She leaned back onto her heels, tensing her legs. In one smooth movement, she spun around, reaching into her coat for the concealed knife she kept at her waist and pulling it out in a sweeping motion.

_Slice._

The werewolf fell to his knees, expression shocked, stake falling out of his hand and blood seeping out of the cut in his neck. He fell down face first in front of her and it took every fiber of Yuuki’s being to not throw up there and then.

It was moments like these when she remembered she was a trained killer. It was moments like these when she wondered what kind of monster she was, when she could cut the neck of someone without even thinking.

She turned around to face Maya. She froze, a sudden pain blooming in her chest, and the sound of cracking glass filling her ears. She looked up down to see the tip of an enchanted wooden dagger gripped tight in Maya’s hands, with its tip slightly piercing Yuuki’s chest. There was a look of incredulity on Maya’s face, as if she couldn’t believe she had just stabbed her boss.

Yuuki felt a fire burning in her chest, unlike any sort of pain she had ever felt. It felt more like something hot was being sucked out of her, and her vision blurred. “Ma…ya…”

“The Believer told me I could do it,” Maya whispered, almost in her own world. “He gave me this dagger. He said it was made for this, for the pureblood vampires. He told me, right inside my head. He said you all had to die.”

Yuuki grabbed Maya’s hands with one of her own, her knees unsteady. But Maya’s grip was unsteady, like she was in a daze.

That dagger, Yuuki had seen it…before…

In a last burst of strength, she gripped Maya’s hands tighter and pulled it out, bending her attacker’s elbows and shoving the blade deep in Maya’s own chest.

Maya’s mouth dropped open, and Yuuki felt it. The dagger in her hand hummed with some kind of energy. It made her whole body thrum and she couldn’t let it go. In the next minute, the light in Maya’s eyes flickered out before she dropped to the ground.

Yuuki looked down at the two bodies of her making, and the dagger in her hand. Its wood was warm, comforting.

“I’m sorry.”

Her eyes drooped, her energy drained, and she fell to the ground, surrounded in darkness.

 

* * *

 

Hirohito had moved back to his end of the estate. The Kagami and Aomine houses shared the same backyard over a large area of forested land, and he needed to be prepared for any eventuality. He opened the chest at the foot of his bed, picking up the back sheath placed within. He slid out the fine blade, its silver winking at him in the dim light.

He had named it Windcutter, because of its sharpness, when his father had passed it onto him over eighty years ago. One day, he would give it to Daiki, whom he hoped would also giving it a fitting name.

He strapped it on. _Speaking of him, I should check where the children are. Keiko left to find them-_

A scream cut through the air and Hirohito’s blood froze.

His son.

* * *

 

Taiga grappled at the hand holding his neck, white spots dancing in his vision. His claws scraped the man’s skin but didn’t have any effect to deter him. Then he saw, crouched in the woods, Daiki peering at him with scared eyes.

 _Run away!_ Taiga wanted to scream, but instead saw Daiki’s gaze hardening.

And then the small vampire was hurtling out of the bushes and jumping on the man’s back, little fangs piercing his neck. The attacker was shocked enough to let Taiga go, and the werewolf hit the ground, his breath knocked out of him.

“Fucking brat!” the older vampire growled, grabbing Daiki by the shirt and throwing him off. Daiki struggled back up, glancing at Taiga.

 _Okay, good, he’s alive._ His attention turned back to the man, and he let out a scream. That’s what he was taught to do, if he was in trouble.

“Shit!” the man snarled, gripping Daiki’s hair and pulling him up by it. “I’ll kill you first, vampire brat.” He sheathed his first knife and pulled out a stake. Daiki’s heart fluttered at the sight and he yelled, tears burning in his eyes. “Father! Mother! Help!”

Taiga shook his head clear from the fall, despair filling every inch of him at the scene in front of him. He couldn’t help Daiki like this. He had to…he had to change, he had to…

He needed to concentrate. The moon was full. He could do this. He had to do this.

But he couldn’t close his eyes. He couldn’t tear them away from the stake that rose in the air, aimed for his best friend’s heart. He opened his mouth to cry, yell, scream, he had to…he had to…

_ROAR!_

The trees shook with the sound, a huge black creature slammed into the attacker’s body. It sent him into a tree, and Daiki scrambling on the ground. Taiga ran to him, helping him up, looking up at his savior.

A graceful black wolf stood guard in front of him, its black pelt shining in the moonlight and its tail flicking uneasily. Strong muscles shifted as a growl sounded deep in its chest. Golden brown eyes regarded the downed man with a mixture of fury and hatred, softening when they lay on Taiga. It nuzzled the redhead, pushing him into the woods as if to signal him to run.

Taiga patted the soft fur, but the wolf pushed back harder. The man had started to get up.

It turned around, lowering down into a crouch. Its tailed slapped Taiga on the back in urgency.

Taiga nodded, pulling a dazed Daiki behind him. “I’ll go back to the house. Let’s go Daiki, she’ll take care of it.”

He hoped.

He threw one more glance at the wolf circling the man before he disappeared behind the bushes.

_Stay safe…Mum._

* * *

 

Ryuuichirou pulled on his jacket after turning back into human form, eyes scanning the carnage. The vault had been completely emptied.

“It’s all gone, Ryuuichirou-sama,” a werewolf reported, saluting. “We believe it was an inside job, as the password would have been necessary.”

“Indeed,” Ryuuichirou scowled. Truth be told, he wasn’t too surprised. He knew there were people in the group that were mixed blood, and he knew about the tension. He had done his best to smooth it out, but his latest actions against the Pureblood Act weren’t well known and he knew some of the mixed blood still resented him no matter how well he treated them.

“What should we do?” the other werewolf asked uneasily.

Ryuuichirou shrugged. “You continue investigating. I need get into the office make some calls. Try to get in contact with Tokyo VLSA HQ again.” They weren’t picking up his calls, and something about that didn’t sit right with Ryuuichirou. Akashi Arata usually always had a person hovering by the telephone.

But right now, there were more pressing matters to attend to. He had to get back to his family, and he was expecting a guest soon too.

He prayed that nothing had gone wrong.

* * *

 

A rickety black car screeched to a stop right before the gates of the Aomine-Kagami estate. The back door popped open, and a tall woman clad in an overcoat bustled her way out, shifting her scarf in place. A small girl around six years of age scrambled after her mother, golden pigtails peeking out of a pink beanie.

“Thank you, sir!” the woman said in accented Japanese, handing some notes over to the driver and grabbing the little girl’s hand as the car drove off. She went to ring the bell that was by the gates, but paused. Her tanned hand pressed against the metal with some hesitancy and the gate swung open under it. She pulled her daughter closer to her body, her green eyes fluttering as a buzz took over her body.

She felt it. Too many lifeforms in the jungle ahead of her.

“Something’s not right,” she whispered in Spanish to the girl, feeling tiny hands grabbing her coat. “Stay close to me, Alexandra.”

The girl nodded, and the sorceress and her daughter walked forward into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me healthy and full of love <3 Let me know what you think!  
> These chapters take a while to write so you can understand the delays I hope.  
> Third part will be the last bit of the flashback and then we will get back into the meat of the story ;D although I think this is also pretty meaty LOL


End file.
